Outland
by 3rd Papoi
Summary: Hubungan yang sehat adalah impian semua pasangan. Kyuubi menginginkan itu. Ambisi terpenuhi adalah impian semua pemimpi. Naruto menginginkan itu. Mewujudkan keinginan Kyuubi menggaggalkan Naruto. "Semuanya sudah kau miliki. Sesuai dengan yang kau rencana kan.". "Aku? Rencanaku?"."Bukankah ini keinginanmu?"."Tentu. Tapi, bukan aku, Shikamaru.". Warning Inside. Masih hidup.
1. Prologue : The World Of Outland

**Outland**

Desclaimer :  
Naruto and the other character is not my own

Summary :  
Tak ada yang menyangka peristiwa absurp akan terjadi. Satu bulan berlalu semenjak mereka, yaitu para murid baru. Lulus dan belajar di sekolah menengah atas yang bertempat di ibukota Tokyo, Japan. Harus mengalami peristiwa dimana mereka di panggil ke dunia lain. **Warning Inside. Mature Content. Summary changes when new chapter update.**

* * *

 **Prologue : The World Of Outland**

Outland adalah dunia yang memiliki seluruh aspek yang berbeda dari dunia yang biasa kita kenal. Dunia yang begitu indah dan unik.

Ada beberapa ras yang ada di Outland. Yaitu ras Magia, Bestrec, Zednit, dan Human. Itulah 4 ras yang memiliki kekuatan serta kerajaan yang ada.

Magia, adalah ras yang memiliki penampilan semi-human dengan kulit pucat serta paras wajah yang exotic. Ras tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang sangat di banggakan oleh mereka sendiri. Yaitu sihir. Ras tersebut dapat bertahan lama dengan umur lebih dari 10 ribu tahun. Dan itu semua karena sihir serta kepandaian mereka. Membuat ras tersebut menjadi yang tertakuti.

Bestrec, adalah ras yang memiliki penampilan semi-human dan semi-monster. Kekuatan yang di banggakan ras tersebut adalah fisik dan senjata yang timbul dengan sendirinya di sekujur tubuh mereka. Dalam sejarah perang terdahulu, mereka berjuang bersama para dewa sekaligus pencipta mereka. Yaitu The Wild Gods. Dewa yang terjadi karena alam berkehendak. Usia mereka dapat bertahan lebih dari usia ras Magia. Membuat Magia menjadi rival abadi mereka.

Zednit adalah ras yang memiliki penampilan semi-bestrec dan semi-magia. Kekuatan ras Zednit adalah Alpha dan Omega. Awal dan Akhir. Sangat di takuti dan di hormati. Ras Zednit menjadi symbol perdamaian pada saat perang ketiga dunia.

Human adalah ras yang memiliki penampilan sempurna namun tidak dengan kekuatan. Ketakutan serta rasa ingin melindungi diri memaksa mereka meniru kekuatan ras magia dan ras bestrec. Namun banyak yang di korbankan. Sangat banyak. Sampai dimana mereka menemukan pustaka pedang serta gulungan-gulungan yang mereka yakin itu punya leluhur mereka. Masa-masa tragedi mereka pun menghilang saat menjadi symbol perdamaian perang dunia pertama antara Bestrec dan Magia.

 **END Prologue : The World Of Outland**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :  
Unknown Battle**

Bunyi-bunyi pedang terdengar mengelilingi seluruh daerah. Daerah yang sangat gelap dan ada dinding pembatas di langit-langit. Dungeon. Itulah sebutan kebanyakan orang untuk tempat itu. Bunyi itu berasal dari 2 makhluk yang dengan gesit saling beradu pedang.

Manusia dan monster.

Dapat dilihat dari kedua makhluk yang berbeda itu. Kalau mereka sangat kuat. Terbukti karena sang Manusia tersebut, dengan cepat dan lihai melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke arah monster tersebut. Walau setiap serangan yang di lancarkan sang Manusia cukup mematikan. Sang Monster tersebut dapat menahannya dan memberi serangan balasan.

Manusia yang berpakaian lengkap bak kesatria berzirah perak dan kain merah yang ada di punggungnya. Sudah pasti memiliki pangkat tinggi dan keahlian yang profesional. Begitu juga dengan monster tersebut.

Dalam sela-sela Sang Manusia beradu pedang kemudian menangkis kemudian beradu kembali lalu menangkis kembali. Sekilas ingatan dan keputusan menghantui pikirannya. Namun itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan kosentrasi akan pertarungan.

Sang manusia tersebut hanya berpikir.

Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Padahal sekitar 10 hari yang lalu, dia menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya. Lalu sekarang… dia dipaksa untuk menyelamatkan dunia yang bukan miliknya.

Kalau saja dia menerima ajakan sang pemuda 3 hari yang lalu. Mungkin dia tak akan merasakan apa yang di maksud dengan…

…Keputusasaan.

3 menit Sang manusia dan monster tersebut saling bertarung. Akhirnya ada 1 yang termundur kebelakang.

 **#CLETANG!**

Yaitu sang manusia. Serangan sang monster berhasil merusak helmnya dan memberikan luka di bagian mata. Membuat sang manusia tersebut menutup sebelah mata dan segera menangkis sang monster yang tak pandang bulu menerjang.

Kedua makhluk tersebut saling beradu pedang kembali dan kali ini di menangkan oleh sang Manusia. Serangan sang Manusa berhasil membuat sang Monster terpelanteng jauh ke belakang dan darah bercucuran di bagian dada. Lalu, tertutup kembali karena regenerasi yang bukan main. Begitu juga dengan mata sang Manusia yang telah sembuh.

Mereka terpaku di tempat. Saling bertatap satu sama lain. Sebelum maju serentak dan melancarkan serangan yang begitu dahsyat. Yang hasilnya membuat pedang mereka berdua hancur.

Sesaat waktu Sang manusia mengetahui pedang kesayangannya hancur. Dipejam matanya perlahan seraya berpikir.

'Aku tidak akan mati. Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan perasaan **nya** kembali.'

 **END Unknown Battle**


	2. Chapter 2 : Her peacefully day

**OUTLAND**

Desclaimer :  
Naruto and the other character is not my own

Summary :  
Kyuubi Uzumaki membenci adiknya itu. Menurut Kyuubi adiknya itu adalah lambang kelemahan. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat dia benci pada sosok lelaki pirang itu.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :  
The day when the human remember her peacefully day**

 **Kyuubi POV**

 **Street**

Hari senin adalah dimana hari yang paling menyebalkan. Sebagai seorang pelajar sudah seharusnya mengikuti kewajiban rutin kita, yaitu ke sekolah. Sekolah adalah tempat yang menyebalkan dan membosankan. Itulah menurutku, bahkan dengan mempunyai teman populer itu tidak membuatku berkata kalau kehidupan yang ada di sekolah itu menyenangkan dan disini aku, berada di jalan menuju perkarangan sekolah.

"Yo, Kyuubi-chan! Selamat pagi!"

"ah, Ino dan.. Sakura selamat pagi" Suara cempreng itu sedikit membuatku terkejut apalagi dengan dia tiba-tiba menyentuh pundak kanan ku. Pemilik suara itu tidak salah lagi adalah Ino Yamanaka. Salah satu perempuan yang populer dikalangan sekolah. Ada juga seseorang di sebelah Ino. Dengan rambut pink orang itu tersenyum seraya melihatku dan memberi salam. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Perempuan pink yang juga salah satu dari siswa populer. Selain cantik mereka berdua juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Dan aku tidak ingin melihat mereka.

Kenapa? Ya, itu karena ada beberapa alasan,-

"Aww Kyuubi-chan kok datar gitu sih, apa kau masih marah Sakura mengambil Sasuke dari mu?"

Perempuan blonde ini… Kalau tidak berada di public. Sudah ku retakkan tengkoraknya itu.

Kutarik nafasku dan menghembus dengan kasar.

Hari ini adalah hari sialku.

.

 **School**

Sejujurnya aku tak peduli dengan Sakura yang mengambil cowok raven itu dariku. Dia menang dan aku kalah. Kuterima itu, tapi hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Yo Ino, Kyuubi, dan Sakura" Tepat di pagar sekolah seseorang dengan jaket putih berbulu di area penutup kepala menegur. "Selamat pagi. Kalian bertiga sama seperti biasanya yah" Sambungnya. Makhluk itu bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Salah satu murid populer juga. Walau berada di kalangan Keluarga terpandang, dia juga terkenal dikalangan anak nakal yang suka ikut cari gara-gara dengan sekolah lain. Dan ketiga orang yang ada di dekatnya itu adalah Shikamaru Nara, orang yang tidak peduli sekitar dan bahkan tak tertarik dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Choji Akimichi, hmm… aku tak tertarik dengan panda itu.

Terakhir adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki yang sangat terkenal di kalangan sekolah dan mantan pacarku.

"Selamat pagi juga kalian semua" Ino membalas sapaan Kiba seraya menepuk pundak Shikamaru. "Semangat! Semangat!" Dilihat dari respon Shikamaru menahan sakit. Kurasa itu bukan tepukan.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun"

"Ya, selamat pagi juga Sakura"

Ah. Mereka berdekatan. Seharusnya aku menduga ini akan terjadi. Tapi, melihat mereka berdua sedekat itu. Entah kenapa sedikit membuatku perih. Tak lama itu. Lelaki Raven itu melihatku. Sempat terdiam beberapa detik dan berkata. "Selamat pagi" Tentu saja aku harus membalasnya.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga"

.

 **Classroom**

"Ino Yamanaka-san"

"Hadir!"

"Kiba Inuzuka-san"

"Hadir!"

Tak kusangka pelajaran kedua telah dimulai. 64 menit waktu yang kubuang hanya untuk melihat pemandangan halaman belakang sekolah. Entah apa yang dijelaskan Kurenai-sensei tadi. Sedikit pun aku tidak mengingatnya.

"..dir!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-san"

"Tidak ada Kakashi-sensei, semenjak pelajaran pertama tadi dia gak ada"

"begitu ya.." Kulirik guru bermasker itu sebentar. Sebelum pandangan matanya ke arahku.

Yap, seperti dugaanku.

"Apa ada alasan kenapa adikmu tidak masuk hari ini Kyuubi Uzumaki-san?" Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku ditanyai pertanyaan itu. "Aku melihatnya pergi terlebih dahulu dari rumah dengan pakaian sekolah… mungkin bolos?" Aku tau pandangan itu. Pandangan yang melihatku sama sekali tak percaya, kalau aku tidak peduli dengan keberadaan orang itu. Apalagi adiknya sendiri.

Ya dan itu memang benar.

"…Uzumaki-san aku harap kau sedikit… sedikit saja memperhatikan adikmu itu. Kuharap dengan mendapat bimbingan tentang nilai social kehidupan saat pulang sekolah nanti. Dapat memperbaiki perilakumu"

Benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan.

 **#Srekkk**

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang berambut kuning. Mirip mendiang Ayahku, Minato Namikaze. Tampang paras lelaki itu aku mengenalnya. Sepasang pipih yang terdapat 3 garis luka. Mata biru bak lautan tenang yang akan menghanyutkanmu, jika kau menatapnya lebih dalam adalah...

...Naruto Uzumaki.

Adikku.

For the first time in my life.

Baru kali ini kejadian ada murid yang terlambat sangat sangat parah di jam seperti ini.

Waktu sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum dia memulai. "Apa aku bisa masuk?" tanya dia. Masih memandang Kakashi dari arah pintu. Tangan kekar miliknya itu masih memegang pintu yang tadi dibuka. Mungkin dia bersedia menerima penolakan, lalu segera menutup pintu.

"Uzumaki-san… kau tau jam berapa dan pelajaran ke berapa ini?"

"08:44:42 detik. Yaitu jam pelajaran kedua, yang seharusnya dimulai pukul 08:25 yang lalu berlangsung"

"…"

Guru bermasker itu terdiam. Mungkin karena penjelasan Laki-laki pirang itu. Bukan mungkin, tapi itu memang benar. Kakashi seharusnya memulai pelajaran kedua di 19 menit yang lalu. Pertanyaannya..

Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu?

Kalau Guru ini baru saja sebentar masuk?

Teman? Tidak-tidak dia sama sekali tidak punya teman. Mungkin ada. Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak pernah melihat dia berbincang ataupun akrab dengan seseorang dari kelas ini.

Kudengar desahan pasrah Kakasih lalu kemudian berkata. "Ya kau bisa masuk Uzumaki-san. Tapi kau tahu kan.." Seraya menggesek-gesekkan belakang pulpen di kepala.

"Ya, aku akan menemui nanti"

"Bagus. Kau bisa pergi duduk sekarang"

Barisan tempat duduk Naruto tepat di hadapan ku. Namun di arah yang berlawanan. Jika aku berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela luar belakang sekolah, maka dia berada di dekat jendela ruang lorong dan kini kulihat dia duduk serta mempersiapkan buku untuk belajar.

Sesudah itu Kakashi mulai melanjutkan absen. Kembali kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah luar sekolah. Kalau di ingat-ingat kembali. Sesaat sebelum dia mengeluarkan buku dari tas. Naruto sempat mengatur rambutnya. Seperti ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu di telinganya. Sebelum rambut itu menutupi telinga.

Kulihat ada plester kecil.

Apa dia berantem?

Entahlah.

Aku tak peduli.

Hm...

Kalau dipikir-pikir... Semenjak lulus 1 bulan yang lalu. Naruto tidak pernah membolos pelajaran, apalagi terlambat. Dia selalu datang tepat waktu.

.

"Hari ini Cukup sampai disini. Naruto jangan lupa menghadap saya nanti. Ketua silahkan"

"Berdiri. Hormat."

Akhirnya selesai. Kakashi mengampuh pelajaran kimia selama 2 jam. Tak heran kalau semua murid kelas ini berwajah lesu. Sesaat guru itu pergi pertanda kalau sudah saatnya istirahat.

Mungkin aku akan memesan ramen nanti.

"Kyuubi-chan, ayo kita ke kantin"

Ah, si pirang itu lagi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia adalah temanku, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah seperti biasa. Makan bersama dengan mereka setiap pagi. Serta para rombongan lelaki yang tadi.

"hn, kalau begitu ayo. Ramen bakalan habis"

"heh kau ingin makan itu lagi Kyuubi-chan?"

"Belakangan ini kau suka makan itu. Kupikir tidak baik mengonsumsinya tiap hari"

Perempuan pink yang di ketahui Sakura itu kini angkat bicara. Ya, memang benar kalau dia mengambil Sasuke dariku tapi rasa pedulinya tentang ku dapat kurasakan.

"Tak apa. Hari ini terakhir…. Kuharap"

"Oh, ok. Kalau begitu ayo. Sasuke-kun ayo"

Orang-orang yang kujumpai tadi pagi kebutulan juga satu kelas denganku. Sudah sejak kecil kami bersama selalu. Ditempati dikelas yang sama, makan bersama, keluar bareng bersama. Dan semenjak menduduki sekolah menengah atas aku merasa...

...bosan.

Kulihat lelaki Raven itu menghadap kiri dan berkata. "Kiba ay,-"

 **#BRAK**

Tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri dan memukul meja. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Kelakuan Kiba sudah pasti menjadi pusat para murid. Ada yang menatapnya heran, kaget dan takut. Tentu saja aku berada di grup yang kaget. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Oi Kiba apa yan,-" Sebelum Shikamaru memprotes cara membangunin nya seperti itu Kiba meneriaki nama seseorang

"Brengsek Naruto!"

Setelah membuatku kaget barusan, laki-laki bertato sepasang di pipih ini makin membuatku terkejut. He? Naruto? Kenapa? Apa dia ingin membully nya lagi?.

Kiba terlihat sangat marah dan segera berlari ke arah Naruto yang merapikan bukunya. Lelaki pirang itu terlihat acuh meskipun brandalan seperti Kiba meneriaki namanya. Bahkan saat Kiba menarik kerahnya dengan kasar dia masih terlihat tenang.

"oh? Inuzuka-san? Ada apa?"

"Brengsek jangan pura-pura tak tahu kau bangsat" Pegangan Kiba dikerah menguat, dan lalu berteriak kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik perempuan temanku hah!"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang kau bicara,-" Ucap Naruto namun dipotong dengan Kiba yang menunjukan layar handphonenya. Tepat di depan mata biru itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang diperlihatkan Kiba. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau lihat ini kan? Ini rekaman CCTV sejak malam minggu lalu tepat didepan klub milik temanku! Barusan rekaman ini dikirim temanku. Ini kau kan! Kau yang mencekik adiknya si Tamaki kan, sialan!".

Klub? Mencekik? Adikku itu? Malam minggu lalu? Tamaki? Ya, memang benar kalau aku melihatnya pergi keluar sejak sekitaran jam 10 pada hari itu. Pada malam minggu itu aku juga keluar bersama dengan mereka mencari restoran santai untuk ngobrol. Pada waktu pulang. Aku berbarengan dengan Kaa-chan yang kebetulan pulang kerja dari perusahaan yang di wariskan tou-san. Waktu itu menunjukan jam 11 sesaat sampai di rumah.

 _"Kaa-chan kau terlihat sangat lelah. Tidurlah cepat sana"_

 _"Ya, kau benar Kaa-chan sangat lelah.." walaupun berkata seperti itu Kaa-chan berjalan mendekati kulkas dan mengambil bir serta meminumnya. Dia juga mengambil 2 kaleng bir lagi lalu menutupi nya dengan kaki. "..dan anak sialan itu bahkan tak tahu jam berapa ini sekarang"._

 ** _#gluk-gluk-gluk_**

 _Tegukan itu terdengar kasar. Kaa-chan benar-benar sangat lelah dan terlihat sangat marah. Aku hanya berpikir… apa aku bisa tidur nyenyak nanti._

 _…_

 _Ke-esokkan harinya aku bangun dengan pulas._

Jadi begitu. Alasan kenapa aku tertidur dengan pulas kemarin, itu karena Naruto bermain kata seperti hal yang dilakukannya pada Kakashi ke Kaa-chan.

Belakangan ini memang dia sering pulang malam dan Kaa-chan tak pernah tahu. Aku juga tak pernah mengatakan Kaa-chan karena tidak ingin merepotkan. Karena aku tahu kalau Kaa-chan tidak peduli padanya. Baru kali itu juga Kaa-chan berniat memarahinya. Sedikit membuatku terkejut. Kalau Kaa-chan bisa sampai marah begitu.

Apa dia stress dengan pekerjaan kantornya? Mungkin.

Semenjak Naruto lulus dari asrama sekolah menengah pertama di desa kecil tradisional bernama Outland. Dia bersikap seperti berandalan. Dan Tamaki? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya. Tapi jika dilihat Kiba menjadi seperti ini.

Apa itu perempuan yang dibicarakannya belakangan ini? Kurasa iya.

Mata biru Naruto masih menatap layar kaca hp Kiba. Mungkin masih melihat video itu lebih jelas dan setelah beberapa detik dia membalas tatapan Kiba.

Dia tersenyum.

 **#Deg**

"hooh, ya. Kau benar Inuzuka-san, orang berambut pirang itu terlihat seperti diriku. Itu memang diriku."

"Brengsek! Berhenti berbasa-basi. Sudah pasti itu kau!" Kerah Naruto kuyakin sangat kusut sekarang. Apalagi dengan Kiba yang lebih menariknya ke atas. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau mencekiknya!" Kemarahan Kiba dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh murid dalam kelas. Bahkan menarik penonton dari kelas lain.

Tak ada yang berniat menghentikan Kiba. Lelaki penyuka anjing yang sekejap saja bisa memukul Naruto.

Tak ada satupun yang berniat. Bahkan diriku.

"Perempuan itu selalu mengikutiku. Walau sudahku usir… dan itu menyebalkan. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku mengancamnya?"

"Brengsek! Kenapa juga Tamaki mengikutimu sialan! Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"…Itu hal yang sebenarnya.."

"Nah! Lalu kenapa Tamaki sampai bisa mengikutimu hah!" Kali ini Kiba tidak berteriak namun penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Bagaimana… Jika aku bilang… aku sudah **bosan** padanya"

Sekejap Kiba menjatuhkan hp nya lalu segera memukul Naruto. Perkataan Naruto barusan tepat membuat Kiba naik pitam. Perkataan itu juga mempunyai banyak makna bagi Kiba yang tentu menyukai si Tamaki itu.

Kepalan Tinju itu dapat dihentikan Naruto walau berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. "Kekerasan tak diperbolehkan di sekolah Inuzuka-san. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mendidikmu?" Itu murni membuat Kiba lebih tambah marah. Dilepas kerah Naruto lalu melakukan hal yang sama namun nihil. Serangan mendadak itu lagi-lagi dapat dihentikan Naruto.

Tak berniat berhenti sampai situ. Kiba memundurkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum menghantam kepala Naruto. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hantaman kepala mereka kemudian bertemu. Hasilnya Kiba lah yang termundur dan hampir jatuh ke belakang.

"Si-sialan.."

"hmhm begitu.." Naruto terlihat bergumam sendiri sebelum bertanya. "Apa temanmu itu begitu penting bagimu, Inuzuka-san? Atau si adik perempuan yang bernama Tamaki itu sendiri?"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan adikku itu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya berkelahi dan orang yang di lawannya itu adalah temanku yang ditakuti di sekolah-sekolah lain karena banyak ikut tawuran dan cari gara-gara sama mafia jalanan. Kalau tak salah ingat lagi. Waktu kecil juga, Naruto begitu takut pada Kiba.

Dan laki-laki pirang ini malahan berniat memanas-manasinya lagi.

"dua-duanya penting brengsek"

"hooh"

 **#Deg**

Mendapat balasan seperti itu. Naruto menyeringai.

Kiba mengelus kepalanya yang tadi berbenturan sambil mengatur kuda-kuda. Tampaknya dia masih ingin memukul Naruto. Kiba pun berlari menerjang Naruto. Tapi sebelum pukulan itu mengenai mulut si pirang. Hp Kiba berdenting.

Refleks dia berhenti seketika. Cukup lama Kiba terdiam, lawannya yang ada di depan itu pun berkata. "Kuharap kau mengangkat panggilan itu Inuzuka-san. Tak baik menghiraukan orang lain hanya untuk orang sepertiku , kan?" Dilihat hp nya dibawah lantai. Aku tak tahu itu siapa. Tapi melihat respon Kiba yang menurut. Itu berarti temannya yang mengirim rekaman tersebut.

Hp Naruto kemudian berdering. Tak butuh waktu lama panggilan itu diangkat setelah dia melihat sekilas layar tersebut.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam ditempat duduk. Kini beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kiba yang menelepon diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

"h-ha? Jangan bercanda kau Sora, lalu kenapa si Tamaki di cekik olehnya?!" Wajah Kiba terkejut lalu marah saat bertanya. "he!? Be-benarkah begitu?" Kemudian membiru. "ha… aku mengerti, baik-baik. Sampai jumpa" Seiiring dia menutup hp dan memasukkan di dalam saku. Sasuke berada di belakangnya dan bertanya.

"Kenapa Kiba?"

"a-ah ti-tidak… hanya kesalahpahaman" Digaruk pipihnya yang tidak gatal dan menghadap Naruto yang membelakanginya. Kiba menunggu Naruto selesai dengan panggilannya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mematikan hpnya dan dengan cepat berjalan keluar.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan ini nanti, Inuzuka-san" Ucap Naruto dihadapan Kiba. Tapi dibalas cepat saat Naruto berpaling. "Itu tidak perlu… Naruto. Aku salah. Itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau kau yang membantu Tamaki kamis lalu. Lagipula itu salahmu karena memanas-manasiku". Setelah mengatakan itu Kiba sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Alhasil itu membuat Naruto berhenti dan menatap Kiba kembali.

"Sebagai balasannya kuharap kau memukulku dengan keras sekarang Naruto"

"Sudah kubilang tak ada kekerasan di dalam Sekolah… bagaimana kalau kita ganti itu dengan kau berhutang padaku?"

"ka-kau ingin memeras ka-kantongku?!"

"…aku tidak pernah bicara tentang uang…"

"o-oh. Ba-baik"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan. Kulihat mata Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu kemudian Sakura. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang membalas lirikan Naruto dengan datar, Sakura malah salah tingkah dan penuh tanya saat bertemu mata Naruto.

.

2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Kulirik bangku yang seharusnya diisi dengan keberadaan laki-laki pirang itu. Sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak kelihatan di perkarangan sekolah. Kukira dia akan terlambat lagi hari ini dan masuk sebelum istirahat. Tapi nihil.

Pada semenjak kejadian itu, setelah istirahat selesai sampai jam pulang. Naruto tidak pernah muncul. Meninggalkan tas yang akhirnya kugendong saat Kakashi-sensei datang dan menyuruhku.

Awalnya Kiba menawarkan bantuan tapi kutolak. Semenjak itu juga Sakura bersikeras melarang ku makan Ramen. Mungkin dia jengkel karena perkataan Naruto pada waktu itu.

 _"Setengah badanku ini terbuat dari ramen dan masih hidup serta bekerja dengan baik. Jadi, kusarankan kau tidak berpikir kalau ramen itu tak baik dikonsumsi tiap hari… Haruno-san" ucap laki-laki pirang itu sebelum keberadaannya menghilang di kerumunan siswa-siswa luar yang membukakan jalan._

 _…_

 _Sejak itu ramen menjadi makanan pokok sekolahku._

Wajar saja Sakura kesal. Dia tiap hari kulihat selalu mempelajari hal-hal yang berbau kedokteran. Diberi saran oleh seorang awam malah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Apalagi itu seorang Naruto yang dibuat babu waktu perempuan pink itu masih kecil.

Karena adik sialan itu juga entah kenapa mendorong aku menyukai ramen dan selalu makan diam-diam di belakang Sakura.

Semenjak itu juga untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

Aku memasuki kamar Naruto.

Pada awalnya aku berpikir akan melemparkannya di atas kasur dan pergi saat sampai di kamar Naruto. Tapi waktu aku membuka kamarnya.

 _"ra-rapi" Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar lelaki. Aku sering bermain ke rumah Sasuke dan laki-laki lainnya bersama dengan rombongan. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat kamar yang sangat sederhana, minimalis, membosankan dan terlihat serapi ini._

 _Di dalam kamar tersebut hanya ada kasur, 1 lemari pakaian, meja dan kursi belajar, diatas meja tersebut ada 1 buah laptop beserta rak buku yang hanya sedikit. Tidak ada stiker atau pajangan lainnya di dinding kamar. Polos semua._

 _Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali tidur di kasur yang terlihat empuk itu._

 _Ah, sial tubuhku bergerak tidur sendiri._

 _Semar-semar aku mencium bau dan sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini aku mencium aroma ini. Apa ini bau Naruto? Tidak ada parfum di kamar ini, jadi ini murni bau milik Naruto? Keringatnya? Kuhirup kain seprai itu._

 _"A-apa-apaan ini!" Aroma ini memabukkan._

 _Apa bau ini memang milik laki-laki? Tidak-tidak, ini sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke serta laki-laki lain saat mereka berolahraga._

 _Apa itu karena mereka memakai parfum?_ _Entahlah. Tapi… tak apa, kan? jika aku tidur sebentar… disini..._

 _..._

 _….._

 _"Apa yang aku lakukan!"_

 _Jika Naruto melihatku seperti ini mau taruh dimana muka ku ini!_

 _Segera aku berdiri dan pergi dari kamar itu. Tapi melihat tanganku masih memegang tas Naruto membuatku menepuk pelan dahiku lalu membuka pintu kamar tadi dan melempar tas Naruto dengan kuat di lantai lalu pergi._

 _._

 _Suara pintu terdengar saat aku menyediakan makan malam. Kulihat jam dinding. Masih larut. Jadi aku bisa menebak kalau itu siapa orang itu. Naruto. Walaupun belakangan ini Naruto pulang larut malam dan bahkan amat pagi. Dia juga kadang pulang cepat._

 _Dia biasanya pulang terlebih dahulu dan mengganti pakaian sekolahnya tapi hari ini pengecualian. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Memang benar jika aku sering keluar dengan rombongan saat pulang sekolah dan tidak sempat mengganti pakaian. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ini bisa disebut dengan feeling seorang kakak._

 _"Aku pulang"_

 _Eh?_

 _"Kaa-chan!?" ku balik tubuhku ke arah yang berlawanan. Tepat di pintu masuk ruang tamu Kaa-chan datang dengan membawa 2 kantung plastik._

 _"secepat ini?!"_

 _"he, emang kenapa jika Kaa-chan pulang cepat?"_

 _"ah, ti-tidak aku hanya terkejut… kukira Naruto"_

 _"ha! Naruto belum pulang juga?!" Barang belanjanya itu di letakkan di atas meja makan dan duduk. "a-anak itu.." Kaa-chan terlihat membisikkan sesuatu dan lalu menatapku. "Hubungi dia sekarang Kyuubi"._

 _"h-he. A-aku tidak mempunyai nomor hpnya"_

 _"Kau kakaknya dan kau tidak punya nomor hpnya?" Kaa-chan sedikit terkejut. Kuhiraukan dia saat melihat omeletku hampir gosong. Kuangkat lalu kutaruh omelet itu dipiring dan setelah menggantung apron kuning itu ditempatnya k_ _ini aku duduk di hadapan Kaa-chan seraya bersiap makan._

 _"Kaa-chan tahu kan kalau aku tidak menyukainya sejak kecil"_

 _"aduh Kyuubi, Naruto sudah bukan lagi bocah bodoh tak ada alasan lagi kau tidak menyukainya… setidaknya berikan nomor hp mu pada dia. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu kau akan menelepon siapa"_

 _"Polisi sudah pasti.." sebelum Kaa-chan angkat bicara aku memotongnya. "..kalau bukan polisi aku mempunyai teman-teman kalau soal informasi.. aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan informasi darinya" Kaa-chan terdiam dan aku memulai acara makanku._

 _Kulirik Kaa-chan yang menundukkan kepalanya seraya memegang jidat._

 _Dia kelihatan.._

 _Kecewa?_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _"apa Kaa-chan tidak ada nomor hpnya?"_

 _"kalau ada aku tak akan repot-repot bertanya"_

 _Krekk._

 _Setelah membuatku berpikir seperti aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Si Ibu sialan ini juga ternyata dalam keadaan sama. Kutarik nafas ku dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan._

 _Sabar Kyuubi._

 _Sabar._

 _"Kenapa tidak menunggu nya seperti yang kau lakukan sabtu lalu? Lagipula tumben Kaa-chan peduli begini sama anak itu"_

 _Kaa-chan membalasnya dengan gumaman. Sudah kuduga dia kecewa. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Setahuku Kaa-chan juga tidak menyukai Naruto sejak kecil dan bahkan anak pirang itu di cap sebagai merepotkan sehingga di sekolahkan di asrama._

 _Tapi Kaa-chan tadi berkata kalau Naruto sudah tidak bodoh lagi. Apa Kaa-chan sudah mengakuinya? Mungkin. Tapi sudah 1 bulan yang lalu Naruto lulus dari asrama dan pulang._

 _Kenapa baru sekarang Kaa-chan mengakuinya?_

 _"Kalau Kaa-chan khawatir pastikan kali ini jangan sampai adik bodoh itu pulang larut, Dia pandai berkata-kata"_

 _Sudah kuduga Kaa-chan tahu maksud perkataanku. Berarti tebakkan ku benar tadi pagi kalau Naruto bisa lolos dari amukkan Kaa-chan karena bermain kata seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kakashi._

 _Dan juga kurasa aku bisa menebak kenapa Kaa-chan kecewa. Mungkin karena dia ingin mengakrabkan Naruto padaku. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Sudah pasti,kan? Dilihat Kaa-chan yang sangat langka pulang cepat dari kantor dan dia yang tadi menyuruhku kalau aku tidak mempunyai alasan membenci Naruto._

 _Sudah pasti karena itu._ _Mungkin menurutnya kalau hari ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulainya._

 _Fufufu._

 _Senang bisa mengetahui segala hal._

 _..._

 _Tapi kenapa wajah Kaa-chan malah memerah…_

Berbicara tentang Kaa-chan. Menurutku dia cukup aneh 2 hari belakangan ini. Sehari sebelum Naruto tidak pulang dia cukup memperdulikan Naruto. Tapi setelah hari esoknya dia tidak pernah membahas Naruto lagi. Bahkan kemarin dulu dia tidak pulang ke rumah, tapi keesokannya dia pulang awal lalu pergi lagi. Dan tidak pulang.

Aku tak tahu hari ini kalau dia akan pulang atau tidak.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Tak kusangka aku membahas Naruto terus menerus. Cukup sekian hal yang terjadi kemarin. Hanya itu yang terjadi.

Tidak ada hal apa-apa yang terjadi sewaktu aku tidur.

Baik-baik, ada hal yang terjadi tapi aku tak akan menceritakkannya.

Tidak akan!.

(Author dipukul tepat di selangkangan)

Hah.

Naruto Uzumaki. Aku memang membencinya dari kecil. Itu karena dia bodoh, pengecut dan lemah. Alhasil dia dibully oleh Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Tak sampai situ, saking bodohnya dia selalu mengikuti rombonganku berteriak-teriak kalau dia ingin menjadi salah satu anggota teman mereka. Pada akhirnya dia malah menjadi babu dan dibully.

Namun…

 _"Asalkan aku dapat menjadi teman kalian. Kurasa tak apa kalian memperlakukkan ku seperti ini"_

...

A-apa yang aku…

...pikirkan sewaktu kecil…

…saat melihat senyuman polosnya itu…

...kenapa baru sekarang?

Sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di tangan ku. Tangan itu kupakai untuk bertopang sambil memandang jendela luar.

Itu air.

Lebih tepatnya air mata.

Sejak kapan aku menangis? Aku tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat Sasuke memutuskanku. Aku sama sekali tidak menangis. Apa karena ingatan sekilas itu? Cuma karena ingatan itu? Memang benar jika aku merasa kasihan sekarang.

T-tapi…

Aku benci ini.

Aku benci merasa lemah.

Aku benci kau wahai adikku.

 **End Kyuubi POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidden Action**

Aroma bau itu tidak akan hilang!

Entah kenapa aku bisa menciumnya kembali. Padahal aku berniat tidur sekarang. Tapi ingatan sekilas, hanya sekilas! Cuma karena posisi tidurku sama seperti yang kulakukan di kamar Naruto.

Dan sudah 2 jam ini aku tak bisa tidur. Tenang Kyuubi kalau begini trus kau bisa gila.

Kuatur pernapasanku.

Mungkin segelas air bisa menenangkanku.

.

Arghhhhh. Kenapa bisa aku berada di depan pintu Naruto!

Apa yang kau pikirkan otak sialan!

Berhenti membuang-buang waktu! Ini sudah sangat larut! Aku harus tidur besok sekolah.

Otakku kini bisa merespon. Tubuhku kini bisa digerakkan.

Dengan begini aku bisa balik ke kamar.

Kutinggalkan pintu itu tapi tak sampai beberapa langkah aku terhenti. Dan menatap pintu itu lagi.

.

"uwahh karena aroma sialan ini aku tidak bisa tidur" kuhirup kain seprei itu. Aku tak peduli dengan kasurnya yang jadi berantakan.

"tak kusangka kalau dia belum pulang juga"

Bisa jadi gawat jika Naruto datang tiba-tiba. Tapi tubuhku tak mau menjauh dari bau ini.

.

Apa sih yang kupikirkan… sampai repot-repot mengganti kain seprei ku dengan milik Naruto.  
(Author's Note : Kyuubi mengambil kain seprei Naruto dan kemudian membawanya ke kamar untuk di ganti kan dengan punyanya dan saat ini dia baru mau balik ke kamar setelah memasang kain sepreinya di kasur Naruto)

"Kyuubi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah larut malam!"

"eh? Kaa-chan kau masih bangun… kenapa dengan pakaian itu?" Kulihat Kaa-chan dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. "Apa kau ingin keluar malam begini?" pakaiannya hanya terlihat sederhana. Baju hitam ketat panjang sampai menutupi pergelangan tangan dan jeans biru yang juga ketat.

Itu sama sekali bukan baju tidur.

"a-ah ti-tidak aku…" dia terlihat berpikir. "..menunggu Naruto pulang. Aku kedinginan menunggunya jadi aku mengganti pakaian ini" alasan yang masuk diakal.

Tapi kenapa dia terlihat berpikir tadi?

Entahlah. Aku pingin cepat-cepat tidur.  
(Author's Note : Maksud Kyuubi dia pingin cepat-cepat menghirup bau Na,- ghaakkk).

"Kalau begitu pastikan buat adik sialan itu kapok dan tidak mengulanginya lagi, selamat malam Kaa-chan"

"Selamat malam"

Benar-benar adik yang merepotkan.

Pada esoknya Naruto tidak pulang dan Kaa-chan tumben pergi terlebih dahulu dariku.

Hari itu aku masturbasi sebanyak 4 kali.

 **END Hidden Action**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Disappering Classroom

**Outland**

Desclaimer :  
Naruto and the other Character is not my own.

Summary :  
Berita menghebohkan. Seluruh dunia meratapi seluruh siswa kelas 1-A yang menghilang secara mysterius.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :  
The Disappering Classroom**

Pagi yang sejuk. Seorang perempuan berpakaian baju sekolah terlihat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena suatu alasan, blazer abu-abu yang di pakainya tidak di kunci. Membuat payudaranya naik turun tak karuan dari balik kameja putih. Perempuan itu kemudian melompat dan tiba-tiba memeluk seseorang, menghiraukan celana dalam biru pekatnya itu terlihat dari balik rok mini hitam.

"Kyuubi-chan! Ohayowww"

"Hentikan Ino"

Korban yang diketahui bernama Kyuubi itu kemudian berusaha mendorong si pelaku dan menjaga jarak darinya. Setelah terlepas. Perempuan merah itu melihat wajah Ino yang mengkelap-kelip lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan kau?"

"Hmm.. ada apa dengan aku?"

"Kau terlihat… sedikit berbeda"

"Berbeda?"

Dengusan nafas terdengar. Pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuubi memilih meneruskan aktivitas berjalannya dan meninggalkan Ino. "Oh, Ayolah. Kyuubi-chan, kau seharusnya memaksaku berbicara." Rengek Ino.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"hmmm, kenapa ya?"

 **#BLETAK**

"aduh!" Diketuk tepat di ubun-ubun membuat Ino kesakitan dan segera memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa-apaan sih Kyuubi-chan!" Bentaknya tak terima. Kedua tangan itu masih memegang kepala seraya berjalan cepat menyusul Kyuubi.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Eh! Kau yang menyebalkan"

"Hah. Jadi, kenapa?"

"Hem-hem" Gerutu Ino. Memalingkan wajahnya. Ngambek. "Baik-baik. Aku minta maaf. Lalu, Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini Yamanaka-san?" nada Kyuubi sengaja dibuat semenyesal mungkin. Hanya agar supaya perempuan pirang itu berhenti menjadi lebih menyebalkan.

"Hm. Baik" angguk Ino lalu menatap Kyuubi disela-sela mereka berjalan. "Partner,- ehem maksudku Pacarku, akhirnya melakukan kontak tubuh denganku setelah sekian lama. Yah, walaupun dia melakukan itu karena hadiah atas hasil kerja kerasku. Da-dan lihat apa yang di berikannya padaku" Aktivitas berjalan Kyuubi terhenti karena Ino melompat pelan di hadapannya seraya memperlihatkan benda yang ada di jari perempuan pirang itu.

"Tada~ Ini cincin. Bukankah ini sangat cantik!" Ucap Ino histeris lalu mencari cahaya matahari dari balik pohon yang mereka diami. "Ini bahkan berkilau!" Ucapnya lagi dengan bangga.

Kyuubi terpaku melihat cincin tersebut. Perempuan merah itu, entah kenapa serasa familiar dengan benda tersebut. Seperti…

…Benda itu…

…Seharusnya. Milik dia.

Menyadari temannya itu terdiam cukup lama. Ino bertanya "Ada apa Kyuubi?" dengan senyuman. Lalu di balas dengan gelengan pelan dan berjalan kembali. Melewati dirinya.

Dilihat punggung Kyuubi dari belakang sebentar. Lalu menyeringai… kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampai di kelas. Seluruh murid yang ada di dalam. Di hebohkan dengan hadiah pemberian pacar Ino. Bahkan ada seorang temannya yang pakar tentang batu-batuan mineral. Mengatakan kalau baru kali ini dia melihat material cincin yang seperti itu.

Dan apa jawaban Ino? "Well, it's because, this is not from our world" Seperti itu.

Pada saat Kiba bertanya siapa pacarnya tersebut. Perempuan pirang itu menjawab. "Ehm. Walaupun aku ingin. Tapi, dia melarangku mengatakan pada siapapun." Yang mendapat respon kecewa dari seluruh temannya.

Ino kemudian memilih duduk diam serta berbinar-binar memandang cincin di hadapannya. Mengabaikan tatapan ke-empat teman kecilnya (-Kyuubi) yang sangat penasaran dengan siapa pacarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Ibumu Kyuubi?" Ucap Shikamaru menghadap belakang bangkunya. "Kemarin dia pulang pagi, tapi hanya sebentar lalu tidak balik lagi." Balas Kyuubi singkat.

"Pertama adikmu. Kedua Ibumu. Apa kau tak curiga?"

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli. Well, kalau itu Ibu. Aku rasa dia sedang fokus dengan perusahaannya. Lagipula, setidaknya dia pernah pulang saat tak ada kabar 2 hari…"

"Bukannya adikmu menghilang di hari yang bersamaan dengan Ibumu?"

"Ya. Itu benar. Apa yang kau harapkan dari pertanyaan itu Shikamaru? Apa kau berpikir si pirang itu di bekap penjahat dan meminta tebusan uang pada Ibuku?"

"…aku tak berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi… itu terlihat seperti nyata"

"…Kau benar."

"Let's stop this conversation, ok?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, Pirang bodoh. Berhenti melihat jarimu dan perhatikan jalanmu."

Sensitif dengan kata itu. Ino pun menjambak rambut si pelaku dan berteriak. "Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh sialan!." Kiba yang tak ingin memukul perempuan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan berusaha meminta maaf.

"Hentikan kalian berdua"

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan.."

"Ino. Kiba hanya ingin memperingatimu saja. Lagipula, tidak cukupkah kau memandangi pemberian kekasihmu itu sejak tadi pagi sampai sore ini?"

"Oh, apa-apaan ini. Kalian mau main keroyokan yah? Kau benar Sakura, itu tidak akan cukup! Sasuke, kau sesekali coba kasih sesuatu yang berharga pada kekasihmu itu. Agar supaya dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku!" Jelas Ino menunjuk-nunjuk perempuan pink itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun di hentikan oleh nada dering Ino. "Ah, ini partner,- pacarku. Tampaknya aku diperlukan lagi. Maaf tak bisa pulang bareng kalian. Aku pergi dulu."

Kelima temannya melihat kepergian Ino yang tiba-tiba di jemput mobil porsche macan hitam. "Apa.. kalian dengar? Dia tadi mengatakan kalau dia diperlukan lagi… apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Kiba bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuubi. Kau yakin mempunyai nutrisi dan protein yang cukup?"

"Ya. Aku yakin Kaa-chan"

"Apa kau bisa lari sejauh 1 km tanpa berhenti?"

"Ya. Aku yakin… eh, apa? Pertanyaan apaan sih itu Kaa-chan? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memasak. Perempuan merah acak-acakan itu sedikit aneh dengan Kushina yang tiba-tiba pulang dan melancarkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ah.. Tidak. Hanya saja.. ehm…"

Ya. Inilah yang dimaksud Kyuubi saat mengatakan ibunya itu cukup aneh beberapa hari ini. Dan ibunya itu malah berdiri dan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu dia berkata. "Akan kujemput kau saat pulang sekolah Kyuubi. Dan pada saat itu… kau akan mewarisi perusahaan Namikaze Corp"

Kushina pun pergi keluar entah kemana. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Dia bisa saja mengejar ibunya itu. Tapi diurungkan saat hp nya mendapat 1 notifikasi dari Ino.

Dibuka 1 notifikasi tersebut.

I talk with my boyfriend about my childhood friend's who want to know him. He rejected it, but agree with just a small part of his body inside my selfie. So, here it is.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuubi saat melihat foto selfie Ino yang tiduran di atas kasur. 70% bagian tubuhnya itu tertutupi dengan selimut dan sedang memeluk tangan seseorang.

Dan tangan seseorang itu…

…terlihat sama dengan Naruto.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Entah kenapa dia terasa kecewa. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Segera dia menghentikan acara memasaknya dan segera berlari ke kamar.

Kyuubi tak tahu kenapa. Sangat-sangat tak tahu kenapa. Dirinya sesak untuk bernafas. Berusaha dia berteriak untuk tenang. Namun tak bisa.

Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menghilang. Direbut dan berusaha melawan. Kesenangan. Alasan. Ciuman. Ingatan. Pengkhianatan. Absurp.

Tak lama itu. Kyuubi terdiam. Menatap langit kamarnya dengan hampa. Lalu tertidur.

Keesokan harinya perempuan merah itu terbangun. Matanya terlihat berat. Seperti habis bangun dari mimpi buruk. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil 1 bungkus roti tawar tersebut lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Kyuubi lalu segera bersedia ke sekolah. Setelah membuka hp nya dan melihat beberapa percakapan di media sosial. Hanya satu percakapan yang membuatnya penasaran. Yaitu Ino.

Perempuan pirang itu memanggil mereka untuk segera datang cepat ke kelas. Jadi dengan cepat Kyuubi bergegas pergi.

Karena dia juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang teramat penting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Kyuubi kau yang terakhir!" ucap Ino saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu kelas. Perempuan pirang itu tidak terkejut dengan tatapan mematikan dari Kyuubi dan malah mendekatinya dan menyuruh memakai kalung pemberiannya.

"Ini adalah pemberian part,- pacarku. Jadi kumohon pakailah." Mata merah pekat bak kucing itu masih menatap Ino dengan tajam. Namun pada akhirnya dia memakai benda tersebut.

"Apa kalian semua sudah memakainya dengan benar?"

"Ino. Entah kenapa ini menyebalkan. Kenapa juga pacarmu itu memberikan kita hadiah?"

"Sudah pasti karena dia baik, Kiba. Jadi apa kau sudah memasangnya dengan baik?"

"Ya, Sudah."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Tanya Ino menatap ke-empat sisanya secara bergilir lalu di jawab dengan mereka yang memperlihatkan leher mereka. Mata birunya itu berbinar-binar kesenangan dan menunjukan juga lehernya. "Dengan begini kita berlima serasi".

"Oh jadi itu alasannya" ucap Sakura. Ikutan senang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Terkecuali Kyuubi.

Perempuan merah itu kini menatap Ino yang kesenangan itu dengan hampa. Lalu berkata "Ino, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan berdua denganmu." Dan di jawab dengan cepat "Tentu.. Bagaimana kalau nanti?" seperti perempuan pirang itu menduga kalau dia akan bertanya seperti itu.

Anggukan Kyuubi. Malah membuatnya menyeringai.

Karena…

…tidak ada yang katanya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu ruang yang bertempat di puncak atas gedung ketiga tertinggi di kota. Milik perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Terdengar suara tv yang menampilkan berita yang menghebohkan.

BREAKING NEWS

Sekolah elite yaitu Konoha High School. 

1 jam yang lalu. Seluruh siswa kelas 1-A menghilang secara mysterius. Para guru terkejut saat menerima laporan murid karena kelas di sebelah mereka yaitu kelas 1-A terdengar sangat berisik seperti ledakan dan teriakan beberapa siswa. Saat dilihat. Seluruh isi kelas kosong. Tak terkecuali dengan bangku dan kursi mereka. 

Para guru mengaku pada saat mereka sampai. Ada sebuah gambar menyerupai symbol yang sangat besar berada di lantai yang berkedap-kedip menyala sebelum menghilang.

Para orang tua siswa yang mendengar berita,-

 **#CEET**

Seseorang mematikan tv tersebut dan berkata. "Sudah kubilang kan… Kaa-san?" Laki-laki pirang yang diketahui Kyuubi telah menghilang beberapa hari itu. Terlihat sementara duduk di kursi yang begitu mewah serta melihat seseorang di bawah meja.

Seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai Kushina Uzumaki.

Berada di bawah meja miliknya dan sedang menghisap penis Lelaki itu dengan tekun.

"Dengan begini, sesuai perjanjian. Perusahaan ini menjadi milikku, kan?"

 **END Chapter 2 : The Disappering Classroom**


	4. Chapter 4 :The brat who stole her sanity

**Outland**

Desclaimer:  
Naruto and the other character is not my own.

Summary:  
Kushina Uzumaki. Pewaris perusahaan sekaligus pemimpin dari perusahaan Namikaze corp yang ditinggalkan mendiang suaminya adalah seorang janda berumur 34 tahun. Sifat pekerja kerasnya berhasil membawa kesuksesaan dalam perusahaan yang bahkan diakui menantu orang tuanya. Tapi apakah dia sukses dengan profesinya sebagai seorang Ibu? Dia bahkan menyekolahkan Naruto di asrama yang jauh hanya karena anak itu merepotkan dan menurutnya bodoh. **Warning Inside.** Summary will changes every new chapter update.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :  
** **The Brat who stole her sanity**

 **Kushina POV**

 **Namikaze Corp. The Director's Office.**

"i-ini.."

"Ya, itu benar. Dengan begini Namikaze Corp akan lebih sukses kedepan,-"

"Lebih sukses nenek moyang lu!"

"e-eh?"

"Ini bahkan tidak akan menaiki harga jual saham sepeser pun!"

"ta-tapi Uzumaki-sam,-" Kutatap dia tajam. Laporan yang tadi kubaca kulempar ke wajahnya. "Never in my life I seen that… mess! Now get out of here and do your job well!" Dia memunguti laporan itu segera lalu menuju pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku tahu dia kesal. Mana juga ada orang yang tidak marah dibentak dan diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun sebelum dia menutup pintu itu aku berkata "Remember Hayate. Next time, There is no second chance for you" dan dia pergi.

Hari sabtu. Hari dimana laporan perusahaan di serahkan padaku. Pria yang tadi berada di depanku itu bernama Hayate. Dia mempunyai tampang yang cukup keren untuk seorang yang telah menjadi salah satu manajemen bulan lalu. Yang berarti akulah yang menaiki jabatannya tersebut.

Laporan yang tadi diberikannya itu sudah bagus tapi ada satu kesalahan. Hanya satu. Walaupun hanya satu, itu bisa membuat harga saham turun dan membuat perusahaan lain yang menjalin kerja sama kecewa terhadap Namikaze Corp.

Namikaze Corp adalah nama yang diambil dari marga mendiang suamiku dan salah satu prestasi tinggi yang kucapai adalah duduk di kursi ini. Kursi yang menjadi simbol bahwa akulah pemilik perusahaan. Kantor yang bernuansa elit ini adalah kantorku. Tempat yang berada di puncak gedung tertinggi ketiga sebelum Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan ini murni usaha dariku dan mendiang suamiku. Kami membangun rencana ini dari nol. Walaupun ada sedikit bantuan yang diberikan dari orang tua kita.

Kunci kesuksesan yang kubanggai yaitu ketegasan. Dimana ada ketegasan di situ ada kedisipilinan. Dimana ada kedisiplinan disitu ada kebijakan. Dimana ada kebijakan disitu ada kepintaran. Dimana ada kepintaran disitulah ada kesuksesan.

Motto itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku sejak Minato meninggal.

Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak memakai marga suamiku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kalau aku akan menjadikan perusahaan ini sukses dan bertahan lama sampai pada akhir dunia. Aku pastikan itu. Dengan kata lain marga Namikaze ini akan selalu diketahui.

Namun bagaimana dengan margaku? Dengan begitulah aku menggantinya dengan Uzumaki. Begitu juga pada anakku.

Kyuubi Uzumaki adalah anak perempuanku. Anak itu mempunyai prestasi yang bagus di semua bidang. Mempunyai banyak teman. Bahkan banyak anak-anak terpandang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Seperti anak dari Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

Kyuubi mempunyai potensi yang bisa membuat orang lain mengikutinya. Yaitu Kharisma. Potensi yang bisa melebihi diriku suatu hari nanti jika diasah dengan baik. Dia juga pandai bergaul yang menjadi salah satu kunci untuk menjalin kebersamaan.

Salah satu potensi yang tidak kupunya tapi ada pada Minato.

Sudah pasti dia akan mewarisi perusahaan ini.

Hmm apa?

Aku melupakan sesuatu?

Satu yang tersisa?

Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan?

Ah, Naruto?

Aku.. hampir lupa dengannya (Author's note : boong lu! Lu benar-benar lup,- ghaaakkkkk!).

Naruto Uzumaki adalah adik laki-laki dari Kyuubi. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai prestasi yang bagus. Tidak pandai berteman dan bahkan sering di bully. Anehnya lagi dia ingin berteman dengan si bully tersebut itulah yang kudengar dari Kyuubi waktu mereka sekolah dasar… pernah juga suatu hari dia memperlihatkan serangga yang di dapatinnya itu padaku.

Dan itu menjijikan.

 _Hari itu adalah hari liburku. Hari libur satu-satunya dan sekarang aku sedang menikmati cahaya matahari di halaman belakang rumah yang kubuat ada kolam. Dengan menggunakan bikini ungu sepasang. Aku tatap benda di atas pangkuanku. Walaupun hari ini adalah hari liburku. Aku masih sempat membuka laptop guna memper-erat ikatan dengan para klien._

 _Jelang beberapa jam berlalu kudengar suara anak kecil datang menyapaku. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan, Mitte~ Mitte~ Naru menangkap serangga yang teman-teman sekolah katakan kalau ini sungguh susah di tangkap!" Aku diam menatapnya di balik kacamata hitam. Kedua tangan kecil miliknya itu digerak-gerakkan seolah mengatakan lihat aku. Kulihat apa yang di sodorkannya itu._

 _"Buang itu cepat Naru serta cuci tanganmu dan jangan ganggu aku. Aku sibuk"_

 _"ta-tapi Kaa-chan,-"_

 _"Lakukan perkataanku!"_

 _Nada suaraku membuatnya terkejut. "Hii!" Ketakutan lalu segera membuang serangga itu kebelakang. Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang menguat._

 _Apa dia berusaha menahan tangis? Kurasa begitu._

 _Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan pikiran. Tak lama lagi dia akan menangis dan pada saat itu terjadi.. akan sangat merepotkan._

 _Ah, aku ingat pagi tadi Kyuubi menyerahkan raportnya padaku._

 _"Ambil raportmu aku ingin melihatnya.." desahku pelan._

 ** _._**

 _I-i-ini!_

 _"A-apa-apaan dengan nilai ini Naruto!" Bentakku meminta penjelasan. Buku raport yang kupegang kuperlihatkan tepat dimuka wajahnya. Bahkan dijamanku, satu pun tidak ada jiwa yang mempunyai angka seperti ini._

 _Dia tersenyum lebar yang malah menambah keherananku. "Hehe! Naru berhasil membuat angka 47 disetiap pelajaran. Keren, kan? Tahun lalu Naru juga membuatnya menjadi 46" heh? Tahun lalu? Dengan kata lain bukan hanya kali ini nilainya yang sangat hancur? Aku memang tak pernah melihat raportnya dan hanya melihat raport Kyuubi. Itu karena dia selalu menunjukkanya padaku saat pagi-pagi sebelum aku pergi kerja. Dan karena melihat nilai Kyuubi yang seperti dugaanku. Aku percaya kalau aku mempunyai anak-anak yang pandai._

 _Dijamanku. Aku adalah seseorang yang bahkan membuat kepala sekolah mengakui keberadaanku. Mau itu kepala sekolah dasar sampai atas tak terkecuali juga dengan perkuliahaan. Aku bertemu dengan Minato di umur 15 yang begitu juga senasib denganku._

 _Membuat kita berdua adalah mahasiswa termuda._

 _Pernah suatu hari yang lalu. Kyuubi mengatakan kalau Naruto itu bodoh dan suka di bully disekolah, serta tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi kubantah semua itu dengan beranggapan kalau Kyuubi terlalu berlebihan._

 _Da-dan ini…!_

 _Kutatap anak itu yang masih cengengesan sendiri._

 _…_

 _Keesokkannya, kukirim dia ke asrama._

Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia bisa membuat Kyuubi terjangkit dengan… kebodohannya. Ah, berbicara tentang sekolah. Sudah sebulan semenjak kelulusan Kyuubi, aku tak menyangka dia sudah sebesar ini.

Kupegang bingkai foto kecil yakni salah satu benda yang diatas mejaku. Foto itu adalah foto kelulusan Kyuubi bulan lalu dan aku terlihat sedang memegang pundaknya. Kelulusan adalah hari penting. Jadi tak mungkin aku melewatkannya.

Ada juga foto kelulusan Kyuubi sewaktu sekolah dasar. Tapi sudah ku ganti 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku tak tahu harus menyimpannya dimana jadi foto itu ku simpan di dalam dompet.

Ah, soal Naruto. Dia pulang kerumah sebulan yang lalu dan aku tak tahu sama sekali kabarnya. Apa dia lulus dari asramanya? Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau memang dia sudah balik ke rumah. Berarti dia telah lulus.

Lalu pertanyaan berikutnya.

Sekolah mana yang dia masuk?

…

Akan ku sempatkan bertemu dengannya hari ini. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak lupa.

Aku belum pernah bertatap muka dengan anak itu semenjak dia kupindahkan ke asrama. Begitu juga dengan waktu dia kembali.

Aku tidak tidur di rumah?

Ha? Tentu saja setiap hari aku tidur dirumah. Biasa jam pulang kerjaku yaitu setengah satu jadi sudah pasti, kan. Kalau dia dan Kyuubi sudah tertidur.

Aku biasa bangun jam 6 pagi setelah Kyuubi. Serta tak butuh waktu lama bersiap ke kantor. Seharusnya dia mencotohi kakaknya itu.

Kulihat jam tanganku. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku penasaran isi bento yang dibuat Kyuubi. Ku raih isi dalam cotton bag yang disediakan Kyuubi tadi pagi.

Kelihatan enak seperti biasanya. Kuambil cumi itu…

…dan seperti biasa…

…tidak enak…

…benar kata pepatah kalau buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Office Hall. 2nd Floor.**

Buruk.

Itu buruk sekali.

Mereka selalu melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi

Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan karyawanku. 15 menit yang lalu sedang diadakan rapat besar dan semua manajer dari perusahaanku maupun perusahaan yang menjadi sukutu. Ingin menekuni strategi yang telah dipakai 2 bulan yang lalu.

Strategi itu masih kita gunakan sampai hari ini dan itu masih berhasil. Iya masih. Tapi sampai berapa lama? Hanya masalah waktu saja sampai perusahaan lain mengetahui dan akan memikirkan lebih baik. Dan pada saat itu terjadi saham perusahaanku akan menurun.

Aku tak percaya ini! Aku memperkerjakan orang yang bodoh! Mau itu mereka (karyawan) mau itu mereka juga (perusahaan sekutu) semua tidak berguna! Hah!.

Bunyi suara menggema mengelilingi lorong yang sudah sangat sepi. Suara itu berasal dari sepatuku. Karena sedari tadi aku menghentakkan nya dengan sangat kuat.

Itu berarti aku tidak main-main jika marah.

Huh. Aku berhenti di salah satu pintu dan mengatur nafasku. Tenang Kushina. Tak baik untuk mentalmu.

"Hah" dengus ku pelan. Setelah kupikir sudah cukup tenang. Tepat sebelum berjalan melewati pintu tersebut. Semar-semar suara seseorang kudengar.

"Wanita itu! Aku tahu kalau dia memang sangat tegas. Ta-tapi, aku tak menyangka dia sampai bisa mengatakan karyaku berantakan dan malah mengikuti strateginya dulu! Malah laporan yang kususun berminggu-minggu di buang seperti sampah di hadapanku."

"Tenang bobby. Tenan,-"

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku Hayate! Dia mempermalukanku di muka orang-orang selaku rapat tadi!. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?!"

"O-oi aku juga tahu perasaanmu. Tapi marah bukan suatu pilihan sekarang."

"Tidak-tidak! Ini sesuatu yang harus kau lepaskan! Padahal aku hanya ingin membuat strateginya itu menjadi lebih bagus dan bagus untuk bisa terus digunakan. Bahkan banyak yang setuju dengan strategiku"

"he-hei tenang, memang ada yang aneh dengan director belakangan ini. Dia tampak seperti banyak pikira-"

"Wanita sialan! Padahal dia cantik gitu, meski dia sudah janda dia masih mempunyai body yang bagus. Tapi ku bantah itu sekarang! Dilihat dari kepribadiannya itu dia sama sekali tidak cantik. Pantas saja dia menjanda sampe sekarang. Bahkan kucing ku saja lebih menawan daripada dia! Dan aku yakin kalau payudaranya yang besar itu adalah hasil dari operas,-"

 **#BRAKKK**

" **Bicara terus dan kuhancurkan tulang tengkorakmu itu** "

"g-gyaaaa!" Kaget tiba-tiba pintu ku tendang kasar kedalam. Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum berpelukan melihat sesosok diriku yang masuk kedalam. Badan kedua orang itu bergetar hebat sebelum mati rasa mendengar suaraku.

" **Lanjutkan perkataanmu…** "

"a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aa-a-h"

" **Berhenti membuang waktu. Bicara** "

"a-a-ah… a-aku ya-yakin o-ope-operasi…."

" **Hm?** "

"Hii! O-o-ope..O-pe..p-pa-para wanita yang bahkan telah beroperasi iri dengan tubuh director yang begitu perfect dan natural!" Ucapnya dengan cepat.

…

…

Sarung tangan yang baru saja kupakai kulepas kembali. Tadi aku berniat menggunakannya untuk tidak mengotori tanganku saat menyentuh kulit dan memegang (mencengkram) kepalanya.

Kupejamkan mataku sebentar dan menatap mereka berdua kembali. Alhasil membuat mereka terkejut kembali.

"Hiii!"

"Berhenti berteriak. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kalau dilarang berbuat keributan pada malam hari"

"Y-yes maam!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih saja berteriak"

"a-ah ma-maaf"

Jawab mereka kali ini dengan pelan.

Hayate dan… Bobby.

Kedua orang ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak karyawan yang kumarahi hari ini.

"Apa yang kalian bahas tadi? Sampai-sampai terdengar sampai diluar" ucapku penuh penekanan. Nasib pekerjaan mereka dipertaruhkan disini. Aku yakin mereka paham maksud serta tatapan ku ini.

"a-ah anu.. Ku-kushina-sama" Kutatap tajam pelaku pembuka suara itu. Hayate terlihat panik dan bingung. Mukanya membiru lalu segera berpaling melihat Bobby. Kali ini kutatap pelaku sebelah.

"Bobby. Jelaskan"

Nafasnya tercekat. Badannya menegang.

Dan aku menikmati ini.

"Ki-kita… ta-tadi hanya bicara…" Dia bergetar dan gugup saat menjawab.

Melihat mereka yang berada di ujung tanduk keputusasaan serta situasi seperti ini sangat membuatku nikmat.

"ka-kami membahas sebetapa cantiknya dirimu Ku-Kushina-sama.."

Ha? Apa-apaan yang dia katakan?

"kan, Hayate?"

"a-ah.."

Kulihat dia menyenggol Hayate yang melihat teman seperjuangannya itu dengan horror.

"Jangan bercanda,-"

"Aku tak bercanda Kushina-sama! Aku Bobby J Pierce semenjak melihat Kushina-sama langsung terpukau"

Aku terdiam. Dia berpose dengan tangannya di pukul ke atas. Sangat konyol.

"Wajahmu. Pinggulmu. Ba-bahkan payudaramu… semua begitu natural dan perfect!"

Ehkk! Perkataan vulgar itu harus dihentikkan!

"Berhenti sampai disitu Bobby J Pirate!"

"Pierce,-"

"Diam! Kau tak tahu dalam situasi apa kau sekarang ini hah? Dan lebih parahnya lagi kau berani merayu didalam perusahaan! Apa kau sadar sudah berapa banyak peraturan yang kau langgar? Dasar ka,-"

"I-itu bukan rayuan Ku-Kushina-sama!"

Aku terkejut. Bobby terkejut.

Kulihat Hayate. Begitu juga dengan Bobby. Wajahnya memerah. tapi

"Ta-tapi itu fakta.."

Aku terdiam. Bobby juga terdiam.

Pandangan kami masih tertuju pada Hayate. Tak lama kemudian aku memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

"A-Akan kucatat nama mereka.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Highway.**

Sengaja aku pulang lebih cepat dari hari biasa. Bekerja di ruang kantor membuatku tak tahan. Apalagi dengan mengingat kejadian rapat tadi. Aku berencana membuat strategi yang lebih bagus. Percuma mengandalkan mereka (karyawan). Setelah strategi itu berjalan lancar. Akan ku rombak kembali mereka nanti.

Kenapa tidak besok saja? Tidak. Itu keputusan yang bagus, namun tidak bijak. Jika aku membuktikan kalau kerja mereka tidak becus tepat dihadapan para makhluk yang ikut rapat tadi serta dimuka media. Masyarakat akan tahu kalau Namikaze Corp tidak main-main dalam mencari bakat para pekerja dan itu akan menaikkan reputasi perusahaan. Begitu juga dengan namaku.

Mungkin hanya akan sedikit yang melamar nanti. Tapi pelamar-pelamar itu pasti akan lebih baik daripada sekarang ini. Heh, pertukaran yang bagus.

Dengan begini masalah satu dapat teratasi.

Selanjutnya…

"Jangan bilang kau begini setiap malam minggu Kyuubi!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dengar, Kaa-chan. Aku diseret teman-temanku"

"W-wha..-teman-temanmu? K-kau mempunyai teman yang buruk?!"

"Mereka teman-teman sewaktu aku kecil Kaa-chan. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenal mereka"

"ha?! Maksudmu si mereka itu?"

"Ya. Mereka yang Kaa-chan pikir itu"

Aku tak menyangka ini. Teman Kyuubi yang kuketahui anak-anak terpandang semenjak kecil dan kubanggai itu adalah anak nakal?.

Arghhh!

Aku tak ingin berdebat dalam keadaan mengendarai mobil seperti ini. "Kyuubi akan kudengar alasanmu nanti! Dan itu akan menentukan nasibmu besok!" Dia menjawab dengan desahan pasrah.

Keputusan yang bagus. Dia memilih diam daripada bersikeras menjelaskan. Kebanyakan anak-anak muda kurasa akan berpikir sebaliknya. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuubi. Dia seakan bisa membaca moodku.

Pengamatan yang bagus.

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Palace.**

"Jadi seorang perempuan pirang atau Ino itu bilang kalau ini adalah gairah masa muda saat kalian masuk ke tempat karaoke yang Kaa-chan tahu kalau tempat itu juga bisa menjadi motel. Begitu?"

"Dan pada saat itu aku berniat pulang.."

"Tidak-tidak. Dengar nona, kau keluar dari tempat itu karena muntah. Sejak tadi kau memilih diam karena tidak ingin aku mencium bau mulut alkohol kan?"

Tak ada pembelaan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku tak bohong.. sedikit. Tapi percaya padaku. Tak ada niat aku berlama-lama disana"

"hah Kyuubi. Kau lihat ini jam berapa. Ini Jam 11 malam! Anak sekolahan mana juga yang belum pulang sekarang kecuali kau dan teman-temanmu yang nakal itu! Coba saja kalau Kaa-chan pulang di jam seperti biasa! Kau pasti sudah terjadi apa-apa!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kaa-chan. Tapi baik, itu memang kesalahan ku. Aku minta maaf dan menyesal. Baru kali ini teman-temanku bersikap seperti itu. Jadi kumohon jangan salahkan mereka terus. Sudah kubilang tadi kan. Mereka juga penasaran"

Alasannya sama sekali tak memuaskan rasa amarahku. Namun karena dia sudah meminta maaf. Tak ada guna meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang dan cepat tidur" Kataku penuh penekanan. Masih kupandang dia naik ke atas tangga. "ah Kaa-chan.." ucapnya sembari berbalik.

"hmm?"

"Naruto belum pulang…" Belum beberapa detik yang lalu aku berpikir semua masalah sudah teratasi. Masalah lain pun datang. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku marah seharian ini. "…dia memang selalu pulang rumah sebelum kau Kaa-chan".

"Apaa!?"

Dia pulang malam sebelum aku? Naruto? Selalu? Berarti itu sejak sebulan yang lalu dia datang. A-anak itu! Sudah beberapa tahun aku tak melihatnya dia malahan menjadi anak berandal.

"Kaa-chan tenanglah.."

Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Aku mempunyai keturunan yang gagal dan dia menyuruhku tenang? Hell no!.

"Kaa-chan kau terlihat sangat lelah. Tidurlah sana cepat"

"Ya, Kau benar Kaa-chan sangat lelah.." aku berjalan ke arah kulkas. Kuambil sekaleng bir dan meneguknya. Kuambil 2 kaleng bir lagi. Kuharap ini mampu menenangkanku… "..dan anak sialan itu bahkan tak tahu jam berapa ini sekarang"

…Setidaknya menenangkanku sampai si pirang itu pulang.

 **.**

 **#PLAKK!**

"Hiii!"

 **#PLAKKK!**

"He-hentikan,- gyaaa!" pukulan demi pukulan kurasakan. Bagian tubuh yang dari tadi menjadi target pemukulan itu aku yakin sudah sangat merah. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak tangan kekar itu memukulnya.

 **#PLAKKKK!**

"Hiiiii! Sa-sakit! He-hentikan! Pa-pantatku m-mati rasa. A-aku sudah tak bisa merasakan pantatku la-lagi…" ucapku lesu. Dia berhenti. Pukulan itu berhenti. Apa ini sudah berakhir,-

 **#PLAAKKKK!**

"GYAAAA! ANAK BRENGSEK,-" Tangan kirinya tiba-tiba membekap mulutku. Seraya berbisik "sssssttt… Kaa-chan" Aku tak menurutinya. Teriakan-teriakanku ditutup dengan sangat sempurna hanya dengan satu tangan kirinya itu.

Tak mau hanya mulut yang bekerja. Badanku yang sedari tadi diam kini terus-terusan menggeliat. Cara ini sudah kucoba tadi dan gagal. Maka itu aku menggantinya dengan cara lain. Tapi malah tak bekerja. Meskipun begitu aku menolak memohon.

Tidak.

Tidak untuk anak berengsek yang bahkan mengikat kedua tanganku di belakang. Serta membaringkan tubuhku secara terbalik di pangkuannya.

 **#PLAAKKKK!**

Dia membekap mulutku dengan tangan kiri dan lagi-lagi memukul pantatku. "HMPHHHHH!" Tak sampai situ juga. Sebelum dia tadi memulai memukul pantatku. Gaun tidurku di naikkan sampai sepinggang.

Dasar anak sialan!

Kalau begini caranya memperlakukan Ibunya sendiri. Aku menyesal telah melahi,-

 **#PLAAK!-PLAAK!-PLAAK!-PLAAK!-PLAAK!-PLAAK!**

'HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SA-SA-SAKIIIT! KU-KUMOHON! KU-KUMOHON HE-HENTIKAN!'

Aku menggeliat tak karuan. Tangan itu masih membekap mulutku membuat suara yang kukeluarkan hanya berupa erangan. "hooh… ada apa Kaa-chan?" Pandanganku melurus menahan sakit. Sebelum menatap dengan lesu ke arah kiri atas dimana suara itu berasal. "Ah! Bodohnya aku.." Tangan yang tadinya membekapku dilepas. Lalu memegang bibirku yang telah dipenuhi dengan saliva. Begitu juga dengan tangannya. "..Nah sekarang kau bisa berbicara. Lakukanlah".

Aku tak bisa berpura-pura kuat lagi. Pukulan-pukulan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. "A-a-aku mi-minta maaf… ku-kumohon jangan… sa-sakit.. se-sekali.. a-ampun.." Aku benci mengatakan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Selain menyakitkan ada juga perasaan nikmat disetiap pukulannya itu… aneh.

E-emang Ke-kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini…

Pa-padahal… seharusnya aku yang…

 _Kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Tak butuh waktu lama pelaku itu terlihat berjalan kearah anak tangga. Pelaku yang kuketahui Naruto itu berjalan mengabaikanku. Sudah pasti karena aku sedang duduk di spot yang gelap. Jauh dari lampu tangga. Sebelum dia menginjak anak tangga. Kunyalakan lampu disebelah._

 _"Pulang juga kau, Naruto" Ucapku membuat dia berbalik dan menatapku. Tatapan kami saling bertemu. Dia tidak nampak terkejut. Malahan akulah yang terkejut._

 _Dia… Naruto, kan? Naruto Uzumaki?_

 _Dia… tumbuh menjadi seorang pria. Ma-maksudku, aku tahu kalau dia menyimpan sesuatu yang keras di balik bajunya itu (Author's Note : Bilang yang jelas. Nanti ada yang salah paham). Otot, maksudku ototnya._

 _Apa asrama yang kutempatkan memiliki property gym? Aku yakin, sudah membaca semua persyaratan sekaligus apa yang tersediakan dalam asrama itu. Jadi tidak mungkin. Tapi bagaimana bisa tubuh,-_

 _Duh._

 _Paan sih._

 _Kuhilangkan wajahku yang sedikit merona itu dengan menggeram. Mungkin karena efek alkohol tadi. "Kemari dan berdiri sekarang di hadapanku Naruto Uzumaki" Ucapku kemudian._

 _Dia terlihat ragu untuk merespon panggilanku. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia menurut._

 _Ah, tinggi. A-apa dia lebih tinggi dariku sekarang? Ku-kurasa iya._

 _Merasa cukup dekat dia berhenti. "Ada apa…. Kaa..-san?" Ucapnya kaku. Mungkin karena pertemuanku dengannya kembali semenjak dihalaman belakang pada waktu itu._

 _Kalau diingat kembali. Orang yang mengantarkannya ke asrama adalah asisten yang kusuruh. Mungkin karena alasan itu yang membuat dia terlihat ragu tadi…._

 _Apa dia marah pada waktu kuperintahkan asistenku itu untuk membawanya diam-diam? Mu-mungkin._

 _Tapi sekarang akulah yang harus marah._

 _"Kau tahu ini jam berapa **tuan** Naruto Uzumaki"_

 _Dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin dia sedang mencari alasan dengan berpikir. Tapi akan kutunggu. Anggap saja ini adalah kebaikkanku semenjak kita tidak bertemu sangat lama._

 ** _._**

 _Cukup!_

 _Sudah cukup!_

 _Sudah cukup aku bersabar memberikannya waktu dan anak ini malah membuat amarah ku datang kembali. Sudah dari tadi dia mendiamiku. Dan itu membuatku muak. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya Naruto. **Kau tahu jam berapa ini?** " ucapku penuh penekanan._

 _"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, kan?" liriknya ke arah jam dinding._

 ** _#KREK_**

 _Refleks aku segara aku berdiri dan mendekatinya. Sudah kuduga dia tinggi. Tapi itu tak dapat menghalangiku menatap tepat di matanya dengan dingin._

 _Apa dia baru saja membalasi pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan?_

 _" **Jawab sialan!** " dia menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu dan menjawab "00:39 a.m". Ya itu adalah jawaban yang tepat. Tapi ada apa dengan balasannya yang datar itu. " **Dengar bocah..** " kutunjuk serta kutekan ke arah dadanya dan berkata " **..Aku sama sekali tak pernah membesarkan seorang berandalan..** " Kututup mataku sebentar lalu menatapnya lagi. Kali ini dengan sinis. _

_" **..Jadi Naruto. Aku bertanya… apa kau seorang berandalan?** " Hanya satu jawaban yang dimiliki anak ini. Yaitu untuk tetap tinggal dan menjadi salah satu dari Uzumaki atau… heh, mari berharap dia tak sebodoh itu. _

_Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Namun kurasa kepribadiannya menjadi jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali ku lihat. Itu tidak masalah sekarang. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah jawaban._

 _Saa, Naruto. Apa jawabanmu…_

 _"Tentu saja tidak"_

 _Pilihan yang bagus. Selanjutnya…_

 _" **Kalau begitu berikan alasanmu sekarang. Kenapa bisa kau selalu pulang malam?** "_

 _…tahap terakhir. Dengan begini pembicaraan kita akan selesai. Just give me the good reason and it's done. But, of course he will get a punishment._

 _Saa…_

 _"Menyelamatkan dunia"_

 _…_

 _Begitu ya…_

 _…Anak ini dari awal…_

 _…bermain-main denganku._

 _Kukeraskan tanganku lalu menampar pipinya kasar._

 ** _#PLAAKK_**

 _" **Cukup main-mainnya berengsek. Sekarang angkat kakimu dari rumah ini!** "_

 _Ah. Aku mengatakannya._

 _Tapi walau begitu aku tak menyesal. Kehilangan seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan gen Minato entah kenapa tidak membuatku menyesal._

 _Apa aku telah menjadi Orang tua yang buruk?_

 _Aku…_

 _..tidak.._

 _..mungkin itu benar._

 _Naruto terpaku ditempat. Tak bergerak. Kepalanya menghadap di lain arah karena aku menamparnya. Dan dia masih terdiam seperti itu._

 _" **Apa yang kau tunggu lagi idio,-** "_

 _" **Diam** "_

 _!_

 _Tiba-tiba saja alih tubuhku diambil olehnya. Badanku tak bisa kugerakkan. Semua seakan mati rasa. Dia menatapku. Mata biru yang dingin dan menusuk itu adalah penglihatan terakhirku sebelum menghitam. Dan mendengar…_

 _" **Sial.** Aku tak menyangka dia menamparku sesakit ini"_

 _...sebelum hilang kesadaran._

…Kesadaranku kembali saat merasa sesuatu yang kuat menampar pantatku. Saat bangun dan melihat sekitar. Aku terkejut sudah berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Entah apa yang dia lakukan padaku sampai hilang kesadaran.

"Itu bagus. Cara memohonmu itu cukup bagus, Kaa-san" ucapnya kemudian mengelus pantatku. "biar ku hilangkan rasa sakitnya" Sambungnya lagi. Cara dia mengelus itu membuatku geli.

Perih sih tapi geli.

Ini menyebalkan.

Apa aku menikmati perlakuan ini?

Tidak-tidak.

Itu mustahil! Aku sama sekali,- "hiiii!"

"Ah, apa yang baru saja kusentuh tadi itu... Maaf. Kurasa aku mengelus ditempat salah" Nada suara itu terdengar menyesal. Tapi itu tak bisa menipuku.

Aku tahu dia sengaja! Tangannya sedari tadi turun dan turun sampai ke daerah intim ku!

"hiii!"

Bahkan dia masih saja mengelus sekitaran vaginaku!

"He-henti,-.. thiiikan! A-aku ibumu b-brengsek!"

"Kaa-san. Languange! Please"

Geli.

Sangat geli.

Ni-nikmaatt…

Hnnghh!

"Katakan Kaa-chan. Kapan terakhir kalinya kau melakukan… sex?" A-apa yang baru saja anak ini katakan. Be-beraninya dia bertanya seperti itu padaku.

Ibunya sendiri.

"I-i-itu bu-bukan urusan mu breng,- hiii! ,- Se-semenjak dirimu lahir!"

"heh"

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa yang.. Ke-kenapa aku malah menjawabnya!. "15 Tahun yang lalu, ya… Itu cukup lama" ada nada meremehkan saat dia berkata itu. "Kau tidak boleh begitu Kaa-chan. Maksudku, tidak baik loh menahan hasrat untuk berhubungan. Kau bisa stress nanti" sambungnya.

"Be-berisik.."

Ini batasku. Aku kelelahan menahan sakit sedari tadi dan kini aku harus menahan rasa geli di area luar vaginaku. Dari balik celana dalam hitam yang kupakai. Jarinya mengelus-ngelus layak dia ahli dalam hal seperti itu.

"hah.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang Kaa-chan?"

Aku tahu apa maksud dari perkataan itu. Tapi tak bisa kuterima begitu saja.

"A-a-apa maksudmu..." tanyaku dengan lemas. "Aku tahu kau tahu maksudku…" Dia mendekatkan kepalanya di dekat telingaku dan berbisik "…Kaa-chan".

Hiiii! Udara yang keluar dari mulutnya mengenai kuping dan leherku. I-itu.. sangat nikmat. Tidak. Ma-masih belum.. aku tidak aka,- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Dia tiba-tiba menjilat kupingku kemudian ke leher lalu balik kembali. "Aku hanya membersihkan keringatmu. Tak ada maksud lain" Seluruh badanku menguat. Mulutku mengeras. A-aku.. mencapai klimaks. Perlakuannya tadi tak bisa kubantah kalau itu tidak nikmat.

A-a-a-aahhhh ba-bagaimana ini! Ba-barusan saja aku mencapai klimaks.

Ka-kalau dia tahu,-

"woah apa ini. Banyak sekali kencingmu Kaa-san.." Hah, syukur dia tidak tahu. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Dia masih tetap seorang bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu,- "..bercanda"

Eh?

"Gyaaaa!" Sesuatu masuk tiba-tiba di liang vaginaku. Segera kutatap kebelakang. Seperti yang kuduga "Ke-keluarin Na-Naruto! Keluarin jari-jarimu sekarang!" Naruto mengacuhkanku dengan memasukan 2 jarinya di dalam vaginaku. "Ahhh!" Sensasi ini begitu nikmat namun begitu salah.

Layaknya vibrator kedua jari-jari itu bergerak tak karuan di dalam vaginaku. Aku berteriak sekaligus memohon ampun padanya. Namun tak ada pengampunan. Dia malah menambah masuk 1 jarinya. Membuatku yang masih memberontak berganti mendesah.

Aku mendesah. Mendesah. Dan mendesah lagi. Sudah tak ada tenaga bagiku tuk bertahan. Lagipula jika aku mampu bertahan lalu apa? Aku tak bisa melepas dasi yang dililitkannya ini dari tanganku.

Walaupun bisa, bagaimana aku menghadapinya. Dia laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Kekuatan kami sangat beda jauh.

Alasan aku berani tadi itu karena status kita. Ibu dan anak. (Author's Note : Boong lu aanjirr, lu gk ingat apa yang lu lakuin pada salah satu pintu perusahaan,- uhk!). Tapi kalau dia bahkan sampai berbuat ini. Dia tak memandangku sebagai seorang Ibu lagi.

Melainkan seorang wanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Bergerak. Diurut. Bergerak. Diurut.

Dia mengulang teknik itu lagi dan lagi. Sampai dimana tubuhku dibuat jatuh dalam kenikmatan. Tak sampai itu juga dia menyuruhku menghisap jari tengah dengan tangan yang tadi membekapku. Tapi tak kuturuti.

"Ayo Kaa-san. Hentikan sikap tsundere mu itu…" Tsundere kepala pirang lu. "…atau kupukul pantat mu lagi" Hiii. Menegang mendengarnya. Refleks langsung ku emut jari itu. Lalu menatap matanya dengan pandangan menusuk dan pasti akan membalas atas perbuatannya ini.

Dia membalas ekpresiku dengan senyuman meremehkan. Sudah pasti aku marah. "Ah. Kaa-san, kau terlalu kuat menjepit jari-jariku" kurutuki kebodohanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau efek kemarahanku akan membuat dinding vaginaku menyempit. Alhasil aku termakan pancingannya.

Dia tahu baik kalau aku tidak suka diremehkan. Apalagi dia yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan menyedihkan. Seperti mengatakan "aku tak tahu aku mempunyai Okaa (ibu) yang jalang".

"Ah, Kaa-san. Kau bisa menghancurkan ketiga jariku ini kalau kau terus seperti itu"

Lagi-lagi aku termakan pancingannya.

 **.**

"hnnnnngh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ya. Begitu. Jangan ditahan. Lepaskan stress mu Kaa-san"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Empat jari telah dia masukkan. Dan pada saat itu desahanku makin menjadi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku akan keluar.

Klimaks ku untuk yang kedua kali!

Hnnnnng,-

 **#Syalala itsu,-**

Eh? Apa ini?

Kuliat arah kiriku. Dan melihat Naruto. Jari-jari tangan yang beberapa detik lalu berada di dalam vaginaku itu. Kini sedang berada di dekat telinga Naruto memegang benda konyol bernama hp itu.

'A-aku tak percaya ini. Dia menghentikanku yang sedikit lagi akan klimaks. Hanya untuk mengangkat hp bodohnya itu? Aku tak percaya ini.'

Aku berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi. Dia menambah 1 jari masuk ke dalam mulutku. Kulihat tatapan Naruto yang seperti mengatakan "Aku akan mengurusmu nanti. Diamlah".

Hii! Di-dia bahkan percaya diri kalau aku akan memprotesnya karena tiba-tiba berhenti. Serta berpikir kalau aku ingin dia melanjutkan aktifitas itu lagi…

…

…a-anak ini. Apa dia beneran manusia? Dari tadi pikiranku dengan mudah dibaca olehnya. Atau akunya saja yang mudah dibaca. " **Jangan bercanda. Sialan** " Ah. Dia marah.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi makhluk atau si pemanggil yang tidak kuketahui apa gendernya itu berhasil membuat Naruto marah dari sebrang telepon. Jarinya dapat kurasakan menegang didalam emutan ku.

" **Diam. Aku akan menelepon mu nanti** " Naruto mematikan lalu memasukkan hp itu di saku dengan cepat. Apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya membuatku kaget.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangkatku dan membawaku ke dalam kamar.

Sudah kuduga kamarku.

'Dia ingin melakukannya disini? Apa dia yakin? Kamar ini adalah kamar yang dulu pernah kulakukan dengan ayahnya.' Itulah yang dibenakku. Sebelum dia melempariku kearah kasur dengan kasar.

Setelah apa yang terjadi padaku sejak tadi. Tidak lagi membuatku terkejut. Bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa. Anehnya… ini menambah rangsanganku.

Dilepas ikatan dasi dari tanganku seraya berkata. "Kurasa sudah cukup. Tidur. Kau kelelahan sejak tadi". Aku terkejut sedikit bingung dengan ucapan nya. Sebelum aku bersuara. Sekali lagi pandanganku menghitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Yang kulihat pertama adalah atap dinding. Yang kedua aku merasakan tembusan cahaya luar dari jendela. Dan yang terakhir adalah tubuhku yang merasa lega. Khususnya di area bawah. Seperti beban hidupku telah dipulihkan.

Aku berdiri dari kasur dan pergi keluar kamar.

'hmm, bau ini' Kuberjalan ke arah ruang makan. Sudah kuduga itu Kyuubi. Kulihat dia sedang berada diruang dapur, memasak.

…

"Kenapa tak memesan saja?" Ah, ucapanku keluar begitu saja. Dia hanya sebentar melihatku lalu kembali berbalik badan. Melanjutkan memasak. "Tumben Kaa-chan masih dirumah jam segini.." dilirik jam tangannya dan melanjut "..biasa sudah sampai di ruang kantor dan memeriksa laporan".

Aku sudah tahu. Dari awal aku bangun aku tahu jam berapa ini. Walau tak kupastikan. Aku yakin aku pasti benar.

Karena dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku tadi. Akan ku abaikan dia sekarang.

Ada hal penting yang harus kupikirkan sekarang. Yaitu, kenapa Naruto berhenti. Sepenting itukah mengobrol dengan makhluk yang meneleponnya itu?.

Sampai-sampai meninggalkanku?

Ah! Tidak-tidak… hampir saja aku tertipu.

Naruto sengaja berhenti. Dia tahu kalau aku tak puas dan pasti akan meminta dia melakukannya lagi. Aku tahu itu! Uh, sialan. Hampir saja aku terpancing. Mungkin ini juga salah satu rencana nya. Yaitu membuatku berpikir.

Si-sialan.

Kapan anak itu bisa jadi pintar begini.

Eh..

..tunggu-tunggu. Tadi malam kalau tak salah. Naruto berkata kalau dia akan melepas stressku.

…

A-apa aku masih stress sekarang? Ku-kurasa tidak. Aku yakin setelah selesai memikirkan ini. Aku dapat menyelesaikan tugas kerjaku dengan mudah. Dengan kata lain tugasnya telah selesai.

…

Entah kenapa ini membuatku sedih. 'Apa Naruto tidak akan…' Dih! Apa yang kupikirkan sampai sedih begini. Lalu kenapa jika dia tidak akan melakukan itu lagi! A-aku hanya perlu menyewa pria lain kalau memang aku butuh hasrat pelampiasan.

Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan dengan anakku…

…

Ta-tapi, tadi malam itu sangat nikmat. Bahkan itu hanya jarinya saja…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

…a-apa Naruto akan melakukan itu padaku? Ta-tapi, i-itu sangat nakal. Me-melihat sikapnya semalam. Di-dia pasti akan melakukannya.

Sejumlah pikiran-pikiran nakal terbayang dikepalaku. Walaupun sebagian diriku menolak. Sebagian diriku yang lain seakan meminta hal itu terjadi. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan perlakuan apa yang akan diberikan Naruto nanti membuatku sedikit basah.

Ta-tapi bagaimana jika dia memang tidak akan melakukannya denganku. Apa aku harus berpura-pura stress dengan memarahinya lagi? Itu patut dicoba.

Aku akan menemuinya sekarang.

"Kaa-chan. Berhenti melamun di meja makan!"

 **#BANG**

"ah! A-apa itu?!" Kaget. Refleks aku mencari asal dari suara itu datang. Hah, Kyuubi. Kutopang daguku seraya mendengus pelan. "apa yang kau lakukan dengan spatula serta panci itu, Kyuubi?" kuurung niatku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku lupa kalau Kyuubi ada dirumah. Bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu aku berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa…

Desah ku pelan. Kecewa. Perempuan serupa dengan genku itu kemudian bertopang pinggul dan menjawab. "Menyadarkan seseorang".

"…emang apa yang aku lakukan tadi sampai kau menyatukan kedua benda itu dengan kekerasan"

"Kau melamun sangat lama Kaa-chan. Dan sepanjang hari ini aku bernapas. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu berekspresi selain datar dan marah 'Walaupun cuma beda nada suara'. Dan semua ekspresi itu aku melihatnya hari ini. Wajahmu terlihat lesu kemudian sedih lalu memerah terus membiru and over and over again. Itu menakutkan"

Eh? Benarkah itu terjadi? Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan berlebihan Kyuubi. Aku baru saja melamun"

"Baik kalau begitu. Katakan padaku terakhir kali apa yang kau dengar dariku sebelum melamun"

Aduh nih anak keras kepala sekali. " _Tumben Kaa-chan bangun jam segini. Biasanya sudah berangkat sekarang._ Seperti itu" dia terdiam. Aku terkekeh. Seharusnya dia tak meremehkanku,-

"Astaga Kaa-chan. Itu ucapanku satu jam yang lalu! Tak kusangka kau beneran melamun. Kukira kau sedang berpikir sesuatu!" Tunjuknya dengan spatula kearahku.

Sejam yang lalu? Be-benarkah? Jujur aku terkejut. Kyuubi tak mungkin berbohong cuma karena hal sepele.

"Y-ya aku memang melamun, tapi aku juga sedang berpikir" Bela ku melindung diri. Dia menarik nafas pelan serta duduk dihadapanku.

"Baik. Katakan padaku apa yang Kaa-chan lamunkan? Aku siap membantu"

"Ha? Emang apa yang bisa kau bantu?"

"Just try it.."

Kutopang kepalaku di atas meja dan melihat ke bawah. Hahhhh, anak ini. Bagaimana bisa aku berkata kalau aku ingin "Naruto" memperkosaku. Upss. A-apa yang baru…

"N-Naruto ehhh? Apa Kaa-chan cukup memarahinya tadi malam? 'soalnya aku tertidur dengan pulas' Jika ia. Kenapa Kaa-chan memikirkannya? Tumben. Apalagi dengan… beberapa ekspresi absurp tadi"

Kyuubi pandai melihat situasi dan akan mengetahuinya dengan beradptasi. Jadi pilihanku sekarang harus tenang. Dan datar seperti semula.

Jika memang benar apa yang di katakan Kyuubi sejak awal. Maka sikapku benar-benar sangat konyol. Aku mungkin tidak bisa berkelakukan seperti diriku yang lama lagi.

Ini semua gara-gara Naruto.

"Cukup Kyuubi. Sekarang bangunkan Naruto dan panggil dia untuk sarapan" Kataku sedatar mungkin. Aku hanya perlu bersikap se normal mungkin seperti biasa. Dengan begitu segala hal yang dicurigai Kyuubi akan melemah lalu membuatnya berpikir 2 kali.

"Naruto. Sudah pergi semenjak 3 jam yang lalu"

Refleks. Kupukul meja makan itu sembari berteriak. "Ha!?" Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Kutatap Kyuubi yang ternganga. Dirinya terdiam menatapku. "Dia pergi 3 jam yang lalu? Di hari minggu ini? Kemana dia Kyuubi!"

Kulihat dia menurunkan sendoknya. "e-eh… uhm. Te-tenang Kaa-chan. Aku tak tahu anak itu kemana.. tapi jam pergi Naruto biasa emang jam begitu. Tak terkecuali hari libur" Jelas Kyuubi.

'Ke-kebiasaan…?' Jadi dari awal. Alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto setiap pagi. Itu karena dialah yang terlebih dahulu pergi…

…a-aku…

..hmm..

"K-kau bisa makan kembali Kyuubi. Kaa-chan mau bersedia ke kantor"

"e-eh! Ba-bagaimana dengan makanan,-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Corp. The Director's Office.**

 **#Tok-Tok**

"Masuk"

Hayate dan Booby. Aku memanggil mereka tak lama tadi. Kedua wajah mereka sedikit memerah. 'ada apa dengan mereka?' batinku heran.

"Kenapa wajah kalian?"

"a-ah ti,-"

"Hn. Cukup. Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi dengan kalian" potongku cepat. Kututup laporan yang barusan kubuat tadi. Lalu menyerahkan ke Hayate. "Baca laporan ini baik-baik Hayate" dia menuruti.

"i-ini kan!.. la-laporanku..?"

"Ya itu laporanmu. Aku membuatnya kembali dengan memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada. Dan itu sudah sangat bagus" kulihat dia sedikit senang dan bangga. "Selamat. Jabatanmu kunaiki menjadi kepala manajemen" sambungku. Sebelum orang di sebelahnya yaitu Bobby bersuara.

"ta-ta,-"

"Dan kau Bobby. Jabatanmu sebagai Kepala Manajemen. Kuturunkan menjadi asisten Kepala Manajemen. Sekian. Keluar sekarang"

Tubuh besarnya itu kulihat menegang. Tak ada kata yang keluar. Bobby begitu shock. Kulirik Hayate sebentar. Lalu mengangguk, seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Dia pun menyeret asisten barunya itu keluar.

Untuk orang yang telah turun jabatan. Responnya cuku bagus.

…

Saat perombakkan karyawan nanti…

Kurasa aku akan menikmatinya…

…

Kulihat jam tanganku. Setelah berdiri dan menatap pemandangan luar yang mendung. 'Sudah mau malam..' aku tak menyangka secepat ini. Sejam lagi akan diadakan pesta acara di kediaman director Uchiha Corp dan aku diundang kedalam pesta itu.

Kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai jalinan hubungan antar kedua perusahaan. Begitu juga dengan keluarga-keluarga ternama yang lain.

Tapi..

'Aku ingin segera pulang kerumah..' ucap batinku. Ku tempelkan sudut bagian atas hp yang tak lama tadi kuambil kebawah bibirku. Sambil berpikir. Tak lama kemudian seseorang menghubungiku.

Mabui. Dia adalah asistenku yang bertahan lama. Dan dia jugalah perempuan yang kusuruh untuk mengantar Naruto ke asrama. "Ya, Nyonya?"

Baru kali ini aku mempercayakan kejadian penting kepada orang lain. Itu karena aku tidak mempercayai orang lain selain diriku. Aku seperti merasakan kalau mereka akan menjadi suatu kegagalan. Tapi, untuk melangkah semaju kedepan. "Pulang dan cepat persiapkan dirimu, Mabui. Malam ini adalah malam yang penting bagimu" Ucapku dengan cepat.

"E-eh? Ma-maksud,-"

"Informasi selengkapnya nanti kukirim ke emailmu" Segera kututup panggilan itu dan mulai menyentuh mencari email untuk dikirimkan. Ada arahan yang kutambahi di dalam email undangan tersebut. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Palace**

Akhirnya sampai. Semua pekerjaan selesai. Tak terkecuali masalah yang berdatangan. "Aku pulang" teriakku. Kutunggu respon seseorang. Tak ada.

'a-apa dia keluar malam begini?' kini aku berada di tangga dan menuju kamarnya. "Kyuubi?" panggil ku tak lupa mengetuk. Pintunya tidak ditutup dengan baik jadi itu terbuka saat kuketuk.

Seorang perempuan terlihat berbaring diatas kasur dengan tubuh yang menghadap kebawah. 'Ah, dia tidur' kumatikan lampu kamarnya. Aku tak tahu kalau Kyuubi bisa ceroboh seperti ini.

Setelah kamar Kyuubi. Berikutnya kamar Naruto. Kamar mereka berdua berdekatan jadi tak butuh waktu lama aku sampai.

 **#Cklek**

Hmm. 'Dikunci?'

 **#Cklek-clek-clek**

…

Apa dia berada di dalam? Kurasa tidak. Kyuubi mengatakan kalau Naruto selalu pulang sejam sebelum aku pulang. Ini masih jam 8 malam. Jadi sudah pasti dia belum ada.

Kuambil tasku yang tadinya kutinggalkan di meja lantai bawah ruang makan. Lalu kembali. "kalau tak salah kuncinya yang ini" gumamku pelan. Beberapa kunci duplikat rumah ada bersamaku. Jadi mana mungkin, aku sebagai tuan rumah tak dapat mengakses apapun.

Ah, kebuka.

Segera aku masuk kedalam. 'a-apa-apaan dengan kamar ini..' batinku terkesan. Kamar yang sangat-sangat minimalis. Begitu juga dengan suasana yang terasa berbeda. Kasur yang entah kenapa terlihat empuk serta ingin kutiduri. Padahal kasur itu kubeli sama seperti milik Kyuubi.

Dia juga mempunyai laptop yang sama sekali tak pernah kubelikan. Ku coba membuka laptopnya tersebut. Tapi nihil. Ada terdapat password di dalamnya.

Setelah kumatikan. Aku berpindah tempat duduk dari kursi ke tepian kasur. Sebelum aku mencoba berbaring. Suara seseorang menghentikanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh!? A-ah Na-Naruto!" Saking terkejut refleks aku langsung berdiri. Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang ini. Tapi untuk menjaga sikapku. Aku menatapnya dengan datar dan bertanya.

"Pu-pulang juga kau anak sialan"

"Ha? Aku pulang di jam yang masih aman"

"Aman? Ini sudah jam 8:23 p.m. kau pikir ini masih aman?" Dih. Apa yang kukatakan. Tentu saja jam ini masih aman untuk seorang lelaki. Namun kenapa aku malah membentaknya.

Mata sebiru laut itu menatapku lebih dalam sebelum terpejam. "Hn. Baik terserah. Aku… minta maaf. Tapi bisakah kau keluar sekarang?" ucap Naruto masih memejam mata. Ada yang beda dengan sikapnya. Kemarin dia seperti… angkuh. Namun sekarang…

Kedua mata biru itu terbuka. "bisakah kau cepat?" pinta Naruto. Aku pun menurut. Saat aku mencapai pintu itu. Aku yakin dia akan menghentikanku sebelum aku keluar. Itu sudah past,-

 **#Cklek**

Eh? Di-dia menutup…

'Si-sialan! A-aku tidak dihentikannya?!' jeritku. Segera aku berbalik dan mengetuk. Pintu itu terbuka. "hm ada apa?" tanya dia malas. "Ka-kau! A-apa yang kau lakukan!" terkejut dengan aku yang tiba-tiba marah. Dia melihatku dengan tampang penuh tanya sebelum. "ha?" aku terdiam. Namun menatapnya dengan tajam sekaligus menggeram.

Aku tak tahu permainan apa yang dia pikirkan terhadapku. Tapi, setelah membuang kesempatanku bertemu dengan para tokoh-tokoh penting dan berpengaruh. Dan membuatku memakai strategi laporan karyawan, karena tak ingin membuang waktu. Dan lebih terutama nya lagi, Pria ini selalu berada di benakku sejak pagi. Dan malah respon ini yang kudapatkan.

Ucapannya yang berikut malah membuatku makin tak terima…

"Oioi. Cepatlah aku mengantu,-"

 **#PLAKK!**

…Kutampar dia.

 **.**

 **#PLAKK!-PLAAKK!-PLAAAKKK!**

"GYAAAA! SA-SAKIT! HE-HEN,-"

 **#PLAAKKK!-PLAAKKK!-PLAAAAKKK!**

"AHHHH! NA-NA-NARUTO! I-INI TERLALU SAKIT!"

Sekuat tenaga aku berteriak. Sekuat tenaga aku memohon. Sekuat tenaga aku menjerit kesakitan. Semua dihiraukan. Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Memang benar ini yang kuharapkan. Awalnya terasa enak.

Saat dia mengangkat lalu melemparku kekasurnya. Kunikmati. Apalagi bau kasurnya yang lebih mendorong gairahku. Bahkan aku sedikit klimaks. Dan pada saat dia mendekat. Badanku dibungkuk kasar sehingga pantatku mengarah padanya. Rok kantoranku tiba-tiba di robek sampe ke pinggang.

Dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Aku tak peduli"

 **#PLAKK!**

"Yang kubutuhkan permintaan maaf. Bukan desahanmu"

 **#PLAAKK!-PLAKKK!-PLAAKK!**

"AAAAAAAAAAKU MMINTA MAAFF!" teriakku cepat tak peduli jika Kyuubi terbangun.

Mendengar perkataanku Naruto berkata. "hm, bagus" kemudian mengelus-elus pantatku. Sama seperti kemarin. Tak lama itu dia membuatku berjanji kalau. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan kekerasan dimulai dari sekarang.

Dan aku setuju.

Badanku yang dari tadi membungkuk. Diangkatnya dan sekarang kami berdua saling berhadapan.

"Baik. Kau bisa pergi sekaran,-"

 **#PLAKK!**

Sadar dengan perbuatanku. Aku membungkuk dengan sendirinya. Baru 3 detik perjanjian itu dibuat dan aku melanggarnya.

Setelah terdiam lama. Kurasakan tangan kekar itu memegang pantatku. Tak ada suara orang terdengar. Pergerakan itu dilakukan dengan kesunyian. Kulihat kain kecil yang barusan dia lempar kesebelahku. Thong hitam.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa. Tapi, kain atau lebih tepatnya celana dalamku. Begitu saja terlepas tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kupalingkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara resleting terbuka.

Aku terpaku. Sekumpulan daging berotot itu mengacung gagah sesaat dia menurunkan boxernya. Dalam hati aku menjerit tidak percaya apa yang kulihat.

'Tak mungkin. Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin! Ukuran sebesar itu takkan mungkin beneran!' seperti itu. Kesadaranku kembali saat dia dengan kasar menarik pantatku. Tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya, aku panik.

"TUNGGU NARUTO! CO-CONDOM!" melihat teriakanku diabaikan. Aku mencoba meraih tas di hadapanku. Namun tak bisa. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba tetap tak bisa. Padahal sudah kukorbankan harga diriku sebagai director ternama dengan sempat singgah di supermarket kecil hanya untuk membeli pengaman itu. Dan dia membuat pengorbananku itu…

"T-T-TIDAK! T-TIDAK MUNGKIN BE-BENDA ITUU BISA MASUK! SE-SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MELICINKANNYA,- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku menggila. Rasa sakit ini sungguh luar biasa. Penisnya itu di keluar masuk dengan cepat dalam vaginaku. Aku pasrah. Kupejam mata dengan kuat. Serta ku tutup kuat suaraku dengan gigi. Masih ada desahan kesakitan yang keluar. Namun itu cukup.

Aku tak ingin Kyuubi melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tak kuat menahan sakit. Tanganku melemas sehingga membuat bagian atas tubuhku jatuh terbenam di kasur. Kucium bau kasur Naruto. Anehnya, itu berhasil membuatku sedikit tenang. Segera kutarik kasurnya itu mengelilingi kepalaku. Beberapa menit kemudian pingsan.

 **.**

Saat aku bangun. Dia masih mengentot ku. Namun dengan gaya missionary. Aku tak tahu seberapa lama aku hilang kesadaran. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tadi berganti dengan kenikmatan. Aku pun mendesah dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"ah ah ahhnn!" desahku capai klimaks. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan sudah kedua kalinya aku dibuat keluar. Mataku tiba-tiba ditutup olehnya saat bangun tadi. Apa dia tidak ingin melihatku? Entahlah. Kurasakkan penisnya tiba-tiba berdenyut dan sedikit membesar.

"Ah ah ah. Ja-jangan di dalam.." ucapku lemas. Pandangan mataku terbuka. Tangan yang tadi menutup mataku kini dimasukkan ke belakang lutut kakiku lalu menindisku. Membuat penis panjang dan besar itu menggali lebih dalam rahimku.

Aku yakin lubang vaginaku murni menjadi pas dengan penis Naruto. Dan mainanku (dildo) tak akan lagi memuaskanku. Aku yakin itu.

Wajah kami berdua sudah sangat begitu dekat. Namun pandangannya mengarah ke arah bawah. Kesal, kucium dia. Lalu dibalas balik. Dalam sela-sela ciuman itu sebelum dia memasuki lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku terlebih dahulu merembas masuk.

Takkan kubiarkan dia berkuasa. Setidaknya tidak di bagian mulut.

Kurasakan lidahku di emut-emut di dalam mulutnya. Selama 3 menit kami berada dalam posisi seperti itu dan hp Naruto berbunyi.

Kupikir dia akan berhenti seperti kemarin. Sebelum aku berniat menahannya. Naruto malah lebih mempercepat gerakannya. "ja-jaaana,- ughh!" desahku. Sperma nya yang hangat masuk tepat ke rahimku.

Cairan putih itu kemudian ikut keluar seiring Naruto mencabut penisnya. Aku mendesah pelan. Tak kusangka sangat banyak.

Lama Naruto berbincang. Waktu itu ku manfaatkan untuk mengumpul tenaga. Kuraih isi dalam tasku dan mengambil suplemen. Suplemen itu untuk menambah tenaga. Begitu juga dengan botol kaca kecil yang di tanganku ini.

Waktu aku meminumnya aku melihat Naruto dan dia melihatku balik. "heh, jadi bukan cuma condom yang kau beli.." ucapnya meremehkan. Dilepas hp nya ke atas meja dan membalikkan kursi. Dia yang tadi membelakangiku kini berhadapan.

"Apa kau ingin… aku melanjutkannya.. Kaa-san?" ucapnya lagi namun terdengar sensual saat dia memanggilku. Aku tak menjawab. Kuacuhkan dia dengan terus meminum obat di botol.

Dia tertawa. "haha.. baik-baik. Tapi sebelum itu.." lalu menjadi serius.

"..Kaa-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perkataannya kemarin. Tak kusangka dia berbohong. Kemarin Naruto berkata, kalau dia akan membicarakan hal penting. Dan dia malah " _hm, setelah dipikir-pikir. Besok saja…_ " membuatku lebih penasaran.

Mah. Tapi setidaknya, malam itu kita bercinta sampai pagi. Jadi kumaafkan.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ini sudah keterlaluan..

Ini sudah pukul jam 12 malam. Bahkan telah berganti hari. Dan dia belum pulang-pulang juga.

Kyuubi mengatakan kalau Naruto menghilang entah kemana serta tak balik saat istirahat sekolah. Itu berarti, itu disekitaran jam 10. Mana nomor hpnya tak kutahui lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kemarin? Mungkin. Naruto terlihat serius saat itu. Mungkin sedikit lagi dia akan pulang.

Hp ku berdering setelah beberapa menit berlalu. 'Unknown..?' gumamku pelan. Langsung kutekan reject. Tak lama hp ku berdering kembali. Kali ini aku abaikan.

Tapi, betapa bodohnya aku saat mendengar voicemail yang ditinggalkan. "aku tak akan pulang hari ini" itu suara Naruto. Kuambil hp ku lagi dan kembali menghubungi.

"Telepon yang anda tuju tidak dapat dilakuk,-" operator sialan. Kucoba menghubunginya lagi dan lagi. Tapi tak berhasil. Terakhir kali aku mencoba, 1 pesan masuk.

Naruto.

 **.**

Huft…

Hampir saja ketahuan…

Kenapa juga Kyuubi belum tidur di jam seperti ini…

Dengan berpakaian baju keluar. Aku memasuki kamar Naruto. Dan mengambil beberapa barang. Dia menyuruhku mengambil laptop beserta tasnya.

Kuperhatikan kamar Naruto sebelum keluar.

Kasurnya berwarna pink? Kemarin malam sampai pagi aku yakin itu masih berwarna putih. Ah tidak-tidak. Aku disuruh Naruto cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Highway**

'kalau tak salah lokasinya disini' Kutatap layar hpku. Memastikan kembali. Setelah yakin, aku segera turun. Tak lupa dengan barang yang disuruh.

"Aku tak percaya anak itu menyuruh ibunya menunggu disini" gerutuku. Gang ini sangat sepi. Apalagi sudah jam begini. Apa Naruto tak khawatir jika aku terjadi apa-apa? Ugh. Awas saja nanti.

Baru saja aku berpikir begitu. Kulihat 2 orang berpakaian jas berjalan kearahku. Mereka terlihat seperti orang penting. Jadi kupikir mereka bukanlah orang yang seperti ingin memerkosaku.

Tapi itu tak membuatku lengah. Walaupun aku wanita, aku juga adalah orang pemegang perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Dengan kata lain salah satu orang terkaya di dunia.

Jadi ada 2 hal yang kuwaspadai. Harga diriku sebagai wanita dan pemimpin perusahaan. (Author's Note : Dan kedua hal tersebut telah di hancuri Naru,- ba-baik-baik.. a-aku minta maaf..).

Dengus ku pelan melihat kedua orang itu lewat. Lagi betapa bodohnya aku. Aku sedikit lengah saat beberapa detik yang lalu. Kupikir mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Malah sebaliknya.

Mereka tiba-tiba berlari lalu membekapku. Tak terima badanku disentuh. Kulepas semua benda yang kupegang lalu melawan balik.

Pertama kuinjak kaki mereka sekeras mungkin (2). Kedua, saat mereka mundur incar kemaluan mereka (1). Jika ada yang tidak mundur maka aku hanya perlu mendorongnya saat dia menahan sakit (2).

(Author's Note : jumlah korban = (angka))

Tak kusangka mereka selemah ini. Malah hanya sampai 2 aturan lagi. Kulihat mereka memegang kesakitan di bagian benda menjijikan. Tendangan tadi sangat kuat. Jadi, benda menjijikan mereka itu pasti ada yang hancur.

'Tidak-tidak. Aku tak puas! Tubuhku seenaknya di pegang mereka!' Kesal tak terima dan bercampur marah. Mungkin akan menenangkanku saat kubuat mereka amnesia."Tu-tu-tunggu! Nona!" Kuabaikan. Balok kayu yang kutemukan disamping mereka. Kubuat menjadi bat baseball. "e-eh?! Tu-tunggu! Na-naruto menyuruh,- Hiiii!" ucapnya dengan cepat. Balok kayu itu hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Kalau saja nama seseorang itu tidak ku dengar. Mungkin sudah hancur seperti semangka.

"Bicara"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unknown**

Kini aku berada di dalam mobil dengan tubuh terikat. Kepala ditutupi dengan karung hitam kecil. Begitu juga dengan pendengaranku. Setelah kalah beragumen dengan mereka. Aku dipaksa menuruti.

Mereka mengatakan kalau semua aturan itu adalah buatan Naruto. Saat kutanya. " _Kalian siapanya Naruto?"_ mereka hanya saling berpandang. Dan mengatakan kalau mereka itu bukan anak buah Naruto. Melainkan orang yang kebutulan mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

Aku bersikeras menolak aku diikat. Apalagi mereka memegangku. Tapi, saat mereka berkata. " _Naruto menduga hal ini terjadi. Jadi dia katakan kalau kau menolak. Maka kami hanya perlu membawa kedua barang di tanah itu_ " aku terdiam dan menyutujuinya.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Badanku tiba-tiba dipegang. Terkejut, aku langsung histeris. Tapi mereka mengabaikanku dengan terus memaksaku keluar dari mobil. Karena pendengaranku ditutup, jadi aku tak tahu kalau sudah sampai. Mereka kemudian memaksaku berjalan dengan kepala yang masih di tutup.

.

Akhirnya. Setelah cukup lama mereka membawaku. Aku bertemu dengan dia. "Baik. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang" Ucap Naruto setelah mereka melepaskan semua penghalang. Mereka! Dan bukan dia!.

"Tunggu!" teriakku. Kulihat mereka berdua terhenti. Wajah mereka berbeda dari yang tadi kutemui sejak awal. Langsung aku menuju dihadapan mereka dan kutendang. Tepat di uluh hati. "Kalian sengaja menyentuh dadaku tadi, kan? Di mobil. Sialan" ucapku dingin bercampur kesal. Sangat sangat kesal.

Tak puas dengan tendangan sekali. Kuambli vas bunga diatas meja. Vas bunga ini terbuat dari kaca bening. Begitu juga dengan meja… tidak. Melainkan semua benda-benda dalam ruang ini terbuat dari kaca bening.

Sebelum aku memecah kepala mereka. Naruto menghentikanku dengan berkata "Cukup". Tapi aku tak mau. "Tidak-Tidak Naruto. Aku tak akan.. tidak sebelum mereka amnesia!" Walaupun aku berkata begitu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak sebelum Naruto mengijinkan. "Mereka partner yang penting buatku… Jika kau ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada seseorang. Aku yakin itu aku" Ya. Itu memang betul. Kalau saja Naruto tak ada di tempat ini, tapi berada di rumah. Kejadian ini tak akan terjadi.

Naruto mengusir mereka setelah mendapat ijin dariku. Tapi, wajah mereka masih kuingat. Awas kalau ketemu nanti.

"Kau bisa duduk disini Kaa-san"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat… menakutkan seperti ini" kuedarkan pandangan ku di sepenjuru ruang. Selain benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca. Dinding, lantai, dan atap nya juga terbuat dari cermin. Mana mungkin ini tidak menakutkan. "Ayo pulang Naruto" sambungku datar melihatnya.

"hmm… kau yakin?"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana dengan minum terlebih dahulu, Kaa-san" dituangkan botol yang kelihatan mahal itu ke dalam gelas. Merek botol itu tidak dapat kuketahui dan terlihat sangat asing. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau itu anggur atau apa.

Tidak-tidak.

Kenapa aku malah seperti mengiyakan semua situasi ini.

"Sebelum itu Naruto.. katakan. Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau terlihat seperti memegang suatu organisasi? Lalu jawab aku sekarang! Apa kau biasa minum alkohol?"

"Oioi tenanglah. Aku ya aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Anak bungsumu. Organisasi? Ya, kurasa seperti itu. Katakan saja ada hal yang harus di pertahankan. Untuk yang terakhir, itu mungkin." Jawabnya semua dengan santai. Aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi, dan lebih mendetail. Tapi, dia berjalan mendekatiku sambil berkata.

"Ini bukan Alkohol. Melainkan seperti yang tadi malam… efeknya"

Wajahku memerah. "Si-sialan. A-apa kau ingin melakukan d-disini?!" penjelasannya itu langsung tertangkap di otakku. Refleks aku mundur selangkah namun di tahan.

"Tergantung dari jawabanmu. Kaa-san.. berikan perusahaan Namikaze Corp padaku,-"

 **#PLAAKK!**

Dengan begitu kutampar dia.

…

Aku pun dihukum olehnya. Seperti biasa.

 **END KUSHINA POV**

.

* * *

.

 **Hidden Conversation**

"Sebentar, Kyuubi" Kuhentikkan perempuan merah itu sebelum naik tangga. Dia berbalik dan bertanya "Hm. Ada apa Kaa-chan?". Wajahku sedikit memerah dan sebelum aku bertanya. Kubuat itu sedatar mungkin. "A-apa kemarin malam… kau mendengar sesuatu?".

"Mendengar sesuatu? Kemarin malam? Maksudmu hari minggu kemarin?"

"hmm"

"Tidak. Emang kenapa?"

"He?! Be-benarkah?"

"Iya, Kaa-chan"

"Ka-kalau begitu… kau bisa pergi sekarang"

A-aku tak tahu kalau Kyuubi mempunyai… kebiasaan yang buruk.

 **END Hidden Conversation**


	5. Chapter 5 : Who sees them as his goals

**Outland**

Desclaimer :  
Naruto and the othe character is not my own

Summary :  
Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya 3 tahun yang lalu. Seorang anak kehilangan kepribadiannya yang dulu. Entah yang mana kepribadiannya yang baik. Tapi, saat anak itu berkata. "Kuharap kau tak memilih aku yang dulu". Sang anak itu seperti mengancam dengan maksud… Kepribadian inilah yang terbaik.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :** **The** **man who sees them as his goals**

"Dengan begini perusahaan Namikaze Corp menjadi milikku" ucap Naruto menyeringai. Arah matanya menatap berita yang ada di tv sambil mengelus-elus kepala seseorang yang berada di bawah meja.

Seorang Wanita. Yang terlihat sibuk mengulum penis si pirang itu sebelum berhenti dan berkata. "B-brengsek, ka-kau yang melakukan itu kan?" Yaitu Kushina Uzumaki. Wanita berambut merah halus bak bulu domba. Sekaligus sang pemilik ruang mewah sekaligus perusahaan yang ditempat.

"Ehm? Apa maksudmu?" balas Naruto polos menghiraukan tatapan tajam wanita itu. "Sudah kubilangkan.. kalau ada dunia lain selain dunia kita." Sambung pemuda itu santai. Masih menatap tv di dinding yang cukup jauh dari kursinya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu berniat mengunci retsleting celana. Namun dicegah oleh wanita itu dengan cara duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Memaksa Naruto bertatapan dengannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau mereka hilang karena di kirim ke dunia lain?" tanya Wanita itu dengan dingin.

"Oh. Dengan kata lain… Kau berpikir mereka bukan dikirim? Melainkan hilang karena... mati?" Walau terdengar ragu di suara Naruto saat mengatakan itu. Kushina yakin pasti, kalau pemuda itu memang sengaja. "Kau yakin berpikir begitu pada Aneki?"

"a-a-aku tidak berpikir begitu!"

"haha… bercanda kok." Dicium wanita itu sebentar lalu menatapnya menyeringai. "Ya. Memang benar akulah yang melakukannya. Akulah yang mengirim mereka. Tapi, bukan itu permasalahannya Kaa-san." Jelas Naruto menggantung.

Wajah Kushina memerah saat tiba-tiba dicium. Padahal dia seharusnya marah karena perkataan Naruto terhadap anak perempuannya.

"Permasalahannya bukan siapa yang mengirim mereka.. melainkan bukti kalau ada dunia lain"

"Dan kau mengirim kakakmu sebagai bukti?"

"Itu bukti paling kuat untuk menunjukanmu.. jadi, Ya. Tentu saja. Dengan begitu kau tahu, kalau seberapa seriusnya aku ini." Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar. Saling bertatapan. Satunya dingin, dan satunya menyeringai dari balik matanya yang menggelap di tutup rambut. Si pemuda yang menyeringai tersebut kemudian berkata.

"Well, kalau kau sudah tak berniat menggunakan bendaku. Kau sebaiknya membiarkanku untuk menutupnya." Jelas pemuda itu berniat menyingkirkan Kushina dari pangkuannya. Wanita yang keadaan setengah telanjang itu menolak dia disingkirkan. Namun saat Naruto berkata. "Oh. Tidak-tidak, Kaa-san. Kita harus menghentikan ini sekarang juga. Serta aku sarankan agar kau segera memakai bajumu. Karena beberapa karyawanmu akan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan ini… kau lupa? Kalau Aneki menghilang?" Wanita itu pun segera menyingkir. Lalu dengan cepat mengambil baju yang ada di atas karpet.

Saat Kushina berusaha memakai seluruh pakaiannya. Naruto duduk menikmati setiap pemandangan tersebut sambil berkata.

"Hitam bagus untukmu. Btw."

…

And thus she will wearing only black.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak menyangka perkataan anak itu benar!"

Teriak seorang pria sambil memukul meja di hadapannya. Terlihat di dalam ruangan itu kalau ada sejumlah orang yang sedang duduk melingkari meja bundar. Mereka semua terdiri dari perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal dan tokoh-tokoh terpenting.

"Tenang Fugaku! Pertama kita harus menghubungi pihak kepolisian agar,-"

"Kau lupa kalau anak itu mengatakan jangan pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun kan? Nara-san" potong pria berambut panjang. Pria itu bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corp.

"Hyuuga-san. Ini mengenai anak kita! Mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang! Apa kau yakin? Perkataan anak itu benar? Kalau ada dunia lain selain dunia kita? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya! Tapi aku yakin dia menyembunyikan anak kita disini! Di dunia ini!" jelas Shikaku menatap Hiashi marah.

Pria bernama Shikaku Nara itu adalah seorang asisten Prime Ministry. Walau begitu, dia diancam untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau itu hanyalah keisengan anak muda. Tapi, ternyata pria itu salah.

"Pokoknya kita tidak akan melaporkan ini pada siapapun. Kau tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakuka,-"

"Kau yang tidak tahu Hyuuga-san! Coba saja ini terjadi pada anakmu!"

Sang Hyuuga terdiam. Teriakan itu berasal dari seorang Ibu bernama Mikoto Uchiha. Istri dari Fugaku. Yakni ayah Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kami! Kalau benar apa yang anak itu katakan. Kalau mereka dikirim ke dunia lain. Lalu ba-bagaima,-"

"Su-sudah Mikoto. Kau harus tenang." Potong Fugaku memeluk istrinya. Hiashi Hyuuga yang melihat itu memejamkan matanya dan bersikeras. "Informasi ini hanya kita yang tahu. Selain kalian. Tak ada siapapun yang akan tahu hal ini."

Suasana langsung menjadi ricuh selama beberapa jam. Sebelum seorang pemuda pirang datang ke dalam ruangan dan berkata. "Tenanglah kalian." diikuti wanita merah di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tenang sia,-"

"Shh. Languange please."

Potong Naruto tajam ke arah Fugaku. Pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan dan meraih satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa. Lalu mempersilahkan wanita yang tadi mengikutinya itu untuk duduk.

Setelah itu. Dia mulai berjalan. Memutari ruangan tersebut sambil berkata. "Aku dengar kabar dari Hyuuga-san… kalau kalian berniat membeberkan ini ke public… dan yang lainnya berniat menelepon polisi karena aksi penculikan anak dan biar kutebak.. penculiknya itu aku? Kan?" Kemudian berhenti sesaat dan melihat beberapa orang. Lalu kembali berjalan. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak melakukan itu. Aku mempunyai orang didalam kepolisian. Bukan pemimpin melainkan hanya bawahan saja. Dan pecaya atau tidak… perempuan itu sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan dan menghilangkan jejak."

Pemuda kembali berhenti di belakang kursi Mikoto dan menatapnya dari belakang dengan penuh artian. Seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan menegang. Entah kenapa mereka serasa tak berkutip. Semenjak si pirang itu menegur si pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Ruangan tersebut seakan di penuhi dengan aura mengancam.

"Tenang saja. Anak-anak kalian telah ku kirim ke dunia lain dengan selamat sentosa." Ucap Naruto kembali berjalan. "Ka-kalau memang benar dunia yang kau bicarakan itu ada… lalu kenapa kau mengirim mereka ke tempat berbahaya itu!" Kata seseorang. Yang tak lain adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Wanita yang tadi dipersilahkan untuk duduk.

"Untuk membuktikan kalian. Kalau apa yang ku katakan benar. Tentu saja." Balas Naruto santai. Pemuda tersebut sekarang telah berada di belakang kursi wanita itu seraya menyandarkan kedua tangannya di kepala kursi.

"Maksudmu mengancam kami agar memaksa kami bekerja untukmu? Begitu?" ucap Fugaku dengan dingin.

"hmm... Aku membutuhkan dukungan dari kalian untuk membawakan seluruh benda dan apa yang kuperlukan ke suatu tempat. Dan itu dibutuhkan intel, persetujuan, modal, dan anggota yang banyak. Walau pun aku memiliki partner. Itu tidak akan cukup." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sebelum ada yang mencoba berkata. Pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Setelah semua terlaksana. Lalu rencanaku berjalan dengan baik. Disitulah seperti yang kujanjijikan akan memberikan kalian batuan mineral sejuta manfaat yang tidak ada di dunia ini. Dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, tentu saja. Jadi situasi ini bisa di katakan win-win kan?" dengan senyuman.

"Seharusnya kalian bangga anak kalian terpilih menjadi pahlawan 'sementara' untuk dunia yang telah kehilangan penuntun mereka 'sang dewa'." Tambah Naruto. Tapi perkataan itu malah menjadi minyak bagi wanita Uchiha itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau berniat membahayakan nyawa anak kami hanya untuk batuan itu!? Lalu siapa yang peduli dengan keadaan dunia itu!"

Tak terima anaknya ditukar layak benda. Mikoto membentak Naruto yang sedikit terkejut kemudian tertawa. "Haha. Respon dan jawaban yang sangat bagus.. sasuga dari Uchiha-san. Memang benar. Siapa juga yang peduli dengan dunia itu. Tapi, apa kalian yakin? Setelah dunia itu jatuh kedalam keputusasaan atau hancur…" tarikan nafas pasrah di dengar mereka.

"…Dunia kita adalah selanjutnya. Lalu pada saat itu tiba, mereka akan datang dan kita terpaksa melawan mereka…" dilihat wajah-wajah orang itu secara bergilir dan lanjut bicara.

"A mortal who just have a technology vs an Immortal who have ability to rise a dead people and use it as a destructive weapon. Well, susah untuk menjelaskan seluruh kekuatan musuh itu pada kalian. But please, just believe me, when the day those enemy come here. It will be the end of our world."

"Tapi, kenapa harus anak kami? Bukankah kau berjanji kalau kau tak akan melibatkan mereka?!" balas Mikoto mengungkit masa lalu. "Ya. Aku memang pernah mengatakan itu. Namun, ada banyak sekali alasan kenapa mereka kupilih. Tenang saja, aku mempunyai mata sekaligus pendengaranku bersama mereka. Keamanan anak kalian sudah pasti aman. Lagipula aku mengirim Aneki ku sendiri ke sana… maksudku, mana juga ada adik yang menginginkan kakaknya untuk mati, kan? Haha." Jelas Naruto lagi, sekaligus tertawa. "Di saat mereka telah menjadi sangat kuat dengan kekuatan yang ada di dunia sana. Aku akan membawa mereka kembali pulang kesini. Seperti yang di rencanakan."

Seluruh orang yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu saling berbisik. Entah kenapa mereka lega saat mendengar si pirang itu berkata anak mereka aman.

"Dunia yang kau katakan bernama Outland itu… kenapa mempunyai nama yang sama dengan desa yang ada,-"

"Kukira aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini dulu kan? Kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya." Potong Naruto menghentikan Shikaku. "Keluarga Hyuuga dan leluhur kami. Melarang orang luar untuk tahu desa Outland. Itulah perjanjian yang kami pegang." Tambah Hiashi. Semua pun terdiam.

"Masih ada yang ingin bertanya?"

"Aku dengar. Perusahaan Namikaze Corp telah dijual ke beberapa Investor luar. Seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau itu telah disetujui oleh seorang anak. Apa itu kau?" Ucap seseorang. Yaitu Inoichi Yamanaka. Naruto melihat orang itu kemudian tersenyum. "Oh. Seperti yang di harapkan oleh seseorang yang mempunyai mata dan telinga di seluruh pelosok dunia... apa kau keberatan karena perkataanku tadi? ah, tidak-tidak. Seharusnya pemula sepertiku tidak... ehm" Puji pemuda itu lalu kembali berkata. "Ya, memang benar itu aku. Sebelum aku kemari, Kaa-san memberikan perusahaannya padaku. Lalu aku langsung menjualnya pada seseorang yang telah kujanjikan dari jauh hari. Alhasilnya, wanita yang duduk ini…" liriknya pada Kushina yang ada di bawah. "…menggigit kepalaku 'yang lain'. Itu sangat sakit." Walau mata onyx nya menatap datar ke depan. Wajah Kushina sedikit merona mendengar itu.

"Kalau ada yang ingin tahu kenapa aku menjual perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Itu karena aku menukarnya dengan pulau. Yaitu tempat yang tadi kubicarakan agar kalian membantuku. Pulau tersebut akan menjadi pusat pertahanan dunia kita dari dunia lain…"

"…Karena itu Nara-san. Aku ingin kau mengatakan keputusan yang kita bahas ini pada wanita berdada besar itu. Aku pernah mengatakan padanya. Tapi, aku malah di usir. Bantuan pemerintah akan sangat membantu… Kurasa semua sudah jelas, kan? Jadi dengan ini, kalian bisa bubar sekarang dan lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi yang di ikuti Kushina dari belakang.

Sebelum kedua orang itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Naruto berkata "Oh. Ada sedikit kabar dari anak kalian. Mereka sekarang ini sedang duduk dan mendengar cerita." Lalu pergi.

Setelah cukup jauh dari ruangan. Naruto dan Kushina mendengar seseorang yang berlari ke arah mereka seraya berteriak memanggil. Kedua orang itu pun berhenti berjalan dan melihat kebelakang.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak membawa ku pergi kesana..hah hah" Ucap pria itu mengatur nafas. Pria itu bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Yang tadi berlari dan berhenti di hadapan Naruto. "Topik itu telah kita bicarakan semenjak aku tiba di dunia ini, Hiashi. Jangan membuatku menjelaskannya lagi. Kalau tak ada gunanya orang tua seperti kalian kesana" Kata Naruto datar lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu! La-lalu bagaimana dengan putri ku!"

Diantara kedua orang yang berjalan membelakangi Hyuuga itu. Hanya Kushina yang memalingkan kepalanya kebelakang. Melihat tingkah pria itu yang terdengar sangat memohon. Jujur, di dalam hati Kushina. Wanita itu cukup prihatin melihat keadaan pria itu. Serta juga bertanya-tanya. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"Oh. Si pengkhianat.. Tenang saja Hiashi. Kau telah banyak membantuku sejak awal. Pada hari dimana aku datang ke dunia sana untuk menjemput mereka. Akan ku bawa si pengkhianat itu... cukup tahu saja. Jika dia melawan… tak apa kan? Jika hanya sebagian tubuhnya yang kembali?"

Kedua orang itu pun menghilang di belokan lorong dan pergi keluar dari gedung tersebut. Meninggalkan seorang ayah yang ternganga tak percaya dengan perkataan barusan.

 **.**

"Aku berpikir… seberapa sukanya sih kau terhadap bendaku. Kaa-san" Ucap Naruto seraya mengelus-elus kepala wanita yang sedang memberikannya emutan. Kepala wanita tersebut di naik turunkan dengan cepat sebelum berhenti mengulum.

Kushina kini bertatapan dengan Naruto dan bertanya. "Siapa putri orang tadi itu?" Pemuda pirang itu segera mengganti pandangannya tak suka. Dalam hati Kushina. Wanita itulah yang seharusnya menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada Naruto saat mendengar banyak perempuan yang dia kenal.

Tapi. Karena respon yang di keluarkan Naruto barusan seperti itu. Wanita itu berpikir kalau apapun hubungan special Naruto dengan si putri Hyuuga itu. Kini sudah berakhir. Kushina cukup senang akan itu.

"Dia adalah salah satu alasan yang mendorong ku menjadi seperti ini"

"Menjadi seperti ini? Maksudmu Naruto yang dulu ku kenal?"

"Ehm. Ah, ya. Kau benar, Kaa-san. Naruto yang dulu." Ucap Naruto memejam mata sebentar dan kembali berkata. "Jika aku bertanya... kau akan memilih aku yang mana.. kuharap kau tidak memilih jawaban yang satu itu Kaa-san."

Di buka sedikit matanya dan menatap Kushina dengan tatapan... seperti ingin melukai. "Karena… mungkin saja… jika aku masih mempunyai kepribadian itu… aku bisa…" di pejam kembali mata itu dan berkata. "hmm let's stop here."

"Aku malas berbicara tentangnya."

"Hm. Ok." Angguk pelan Kushina. Menghiraukan sikap Naruto dan bertingkah soalah-olah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Diapun bersiap mengemut benda dihadapannya. Namun disuruh berhenti lalu berbalik dan menunjukan bokongnya. "Ini benar-benar indah" Kedua tangan kekar Naruto memegang bokong tersebut lalu meremas-remasnya.

"Setelah kita sampai di pulau sana. Aku ingin mencoba lubang yang satunya. Bisa, kan? Kaa-san."

Segera wanita itu berbalik dan menamparnya. Namun dapat dihentikan dengan mudah. "Oh. Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang? Kuharap kau tidak melakukannya Kaa-san. Ini masih di dalam limosin." Jelas Naruto dan menarik dengan kasar tangan wanita itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Pada akhirnya Kushina hanya bisa puas dengan satu tangan Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya dari balik baju. Sampai tiba di bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.1**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang berada di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas. Sangat-sangat luas. Bahkan atap dindingnya sangatlah tinggi. Seperti ruangan yang bernuansa kerajaan. Di dalam ruangan itu ada meja yang cukup besar dan beberapa orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut.

Orang-orang yang duduk itu ternganga menatap seorang yang sedang berdiri. Yaitu wanita berpakaian seperti khas bangsawan kerajaan. Mereka ternganga bukan karena kecantikan wanita tersebut. Melainkan ceritanya yang mengatakan.

"Naruto Uzumaki adalah salah satu dari 20 pahlawan yang di panggil ke dunia ini. 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan 2 bulan yang lalu dia menghilang tanpa jejak."

 **END Chapter 5 : The man who sees them as his goals**

* * *

 **Extra Action :**

"Naruto.. ayo kita lakukan disini.." Ucap Kushina dengan sensual. Wanita merah yang hanya berpakaian dalam itu. Terlihat berusaha mencoba merayu pemuda pirang yang lagi duduk serta melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela.

Dalam hati wanita itu. Hanya dengan menampar si pirang itu. Dia seharusnya sudah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Tidak dengan cara bermohon seperti pelacur seperti ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Setiap tamparan yang di berikan. Selalu dapat di tahan Naruto semenjak 2 hari yang lalu.

Kebingungan, Kushina pun hanya bisa berpikir seperti sekarang ini. "Naruto.." ucapnya lagi memohon. Dia yang tadi duduk di sebelah Naruto. Kini berada di bawah pemuda pirang itu. Menjongkok seraya meraih retsleting dengan gerakan pelan dan berniat menariknya.

"Hentikan Kaa-san. Kau terlihat seperti pelacu,-"

"Tapi aku menginginkannya!" Potong Kushina. Wanita merah itu tampak cukup kesal saat Naruto mengatakan kata yang tidak seharusnya dipanggil untuk wanita terhormat sepertinya. Dengan menggunakan kekerasan. Kushina berusaha menyingkirkan satu tangan kekar yang menutupi retsletingnya.

"Ah. Oi apa yang kau lakukan? He-hent,- Baik-baik aku paham!" Kata Naruto cepat. Menghentikan mulut Kushina yang sedikit lagi menyentuh kulit tangannya.

Pasrah. Naruto kemudian berkata "Sekarang berdiri dan menghadap kemuka" yang dituruti wanita merah itu dengan cepat. Setelah Kushina melakukan tersebut betapa senangnya dia mendengar suara retsleting terbuka. "Hm, sebentar. Aku akan membuatnya berdiri" Penasaran perkataan Naruto seperti itu. Kushina curi-curi pandang melirik kebelakang tanpa berputar. Dilihat Pemuda pirang itu yang kini memegang penisnya dengan tangan kanan.

Aksi mengocok itu. Mau tak mau membuat Kushina terangsang. Apalagi dengan pemuda pirang itu dengan seenaknya. Menjadikan bagian tubuh belakangnya sebagai alat untuk membuat milik si pirang itu berdiri.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Pantat Kushina tiba-tiba di pegang lalu kemudian mengarah ke celana dalamnya. Tak pake lama. Celana dalam berenda hitam itu di robek. Kushina tidak akan terkejut lagi. Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini Naruto merobek semua celana dalamnya. Total yang di robeknya ada 9(+1). Yaitu 3 untuk bh dan 6(+1) untuk cd.

Kalau saja Naruto tahu betapa mahalnya dan dibutuhkan pengorbanan yang sangat lama untuk Kushina memilih sepasang pakaian dalam itu dengan teliti. Mungkin pemuda itu akan sedikit menghargainya. Tapi, Kushina tak peduli. Malahan dia makin terangsang dengan perlakuan itu.

Naruto kemudian memegang pinggul Kushina lalu menariknya ke bawah secara kasar. Alhasil. Kushina duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Yang pangkuan itu tersebut, terdapat benda besar yang berdiri dengan kokohnya ke atas. "GYAAAAAA!" Teriakan Kushina menggila. Tanpa ampun, pinggul pemuda itu di naikkan dengan sangat kuat dan cepat. Sehingga merusak isi dalam vaginanya.

Desahan-desahan Kushina menguasai isi pesawat. Sebelum Naruto memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut. "Hm, hm. Slurp, slurp." Dihisap kedua jari pemuda itu serta menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Berniat membantu Naruto agar dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Beberapa menit mereka melakukan itu, sebelum Kushina mengatakan dia akan segera klimaks. Segera Naruto mengangkat kedua kakinya lalu mendempetkan dengan sangat keras ke arah tubuhnya.

Sudah 2 kali gaya sex ini, Naruto lakukan padanya. Tapi, Kushina sama sekali tak dapat terbiasa. Bukan berarti ini tidak enak. Justru sebaliknya. Gaya sex ini sangat menyakitkan dan tidak nyaman. Membuatnya lebih bergairah. Apalagi dengan Naruto yang menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan bertenaga ke dalam lubang vaginanya.

"ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!" desah Kushina di setiap tusukan Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua klimaks. Kushina menatap langit pesawat pribadinya dan mengerang. Wajahnya menguat seperti menahan sesuatu yang sangat geli. "UHHNNNNNG!". Beriringan dengan desahannya itu. Cairan putih kental menyembur menghiasi rahimnya. Cukup lama Kushina mendesah, lalu berhenti saat dirasa tak ada lagi semburan yang akan datang.

Naruto melepas kaki Kushina dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Walau enggan. Kushina menurut. Kedua kakinya terlihat gemetaran saat berdiri.

"hm.. tak kusangka sebanyak ini" ucap Naruto kagum melihat cairan putihnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Dia pun memasukan 1 jarinya di lubang pantat wanita itu. "Ahh!" Kejut Kushina hampir rubuh. Kedua tangan wanita itu berusaha memegang bangku pesawat di hadapannya. Berniat membantu kakinya agar tidak rubuh.

Ini pesawat pribadinya. Jadi sudah pasti tidak ada orang yang ada disini. Kecuali 2 pilot yang ada. "Na-naruto.. k-kau bisa memasukannya disana.." ucap Kushina menderuh.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan melakukannya setelah tiba di pulau" balas Naruto. Tangan pemuda itu mengambil cairan putih yang berjatuhan dari dalam vagina lalu di masukan ke dalam lubang pantat Kushina. "Ta-tapi.. kau bisa melakukannya sekarang." Paksa wanita itu.

Menduga akan berkata itu. Naruto menghentikan aktifitas memasukannya lalu menyeringai. Dipegang pinggul Kushina dengan kuat. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa Kaa-san" Lalu menariknya dengan sangat kuat dari yang tadi.

Seperti hewan buas. Kushina berteriak. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Wanita itu sudah tak peduli lagi kalau desahannya terdengar oleh kedua pilot. Sekarang ini, yang dipikirkan wanita itu ialah. Menyingkirkan penis itu dari lubang pantatnya. "Sa-sakit! Sakit! Sakit sekali! Na-Naruto! cabut! Cepat ca-cabut! Sekarang!" mohon Kushina dengan cepat. Mata onyx miliknya berkaca-kaca.

"Hm? Cabut? Bukannya tadi kau ingin,-"

"Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak tahu kalau sesakit ini! Ku-kumohon ca-cabut!" mohonnya lagi. Air mata mulai berjatuhan. Di area lubang pantatnya sangat kesakitan. Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan seberapa sakitnya benda besar itu menggali secara paksa serta membesarkan lubang pencernaannya. "Apa maksudmu Kaa-san? Kau tinggal berdiri saja kan?" balas Naruto tak berniat membantu.

Dengan gemetaran. Kushina memegang pinggiran bangku di hadapannya. Badan serta lututnya bergetar hebat seraya dia dengan sangat pelan berdiri. Ya, harus dengan sangat pelan. Itu karena untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di lubang pantatnya dari penis besar itu. Pada saat wanita itu berpikir tinggal sedikit lagi dan penis itu terlepas. Naruto menyentuh siku kaki Kushina dengan lutut kakinya. Pelan. Hanya pelan. Hasilnya...

Kushina terjatuh dan lagi-lagi penis pemuda itu menusuk tepat di lubang pantatnya. "OOOOH!" Mulutnya kemudian di buat menyerupah O. Sebelum menjadi horor saat Naruto berkata tepat di belakang telinganya. "Masih ada 4 jam untuk sampai ke tujuan Kaa-san… biarkan aku menikmati pantatmu." Kushina yang masih ingin berusaha memohon lagi. Dihiraukan, dengan kedua tangan kekar memegang kedua dadanya lalu diremas dari balik bra.

Naruto kemudian memegang kedua dada Kushina dan meremasnya dari balik bra. Lalu berkata di belakang telinganya "Masih ada 4 jam untuk sampai ke tujuan Kaa-san… biarkan aku menikmati pantatmu." Horor mendengar perkataan itu. Kushina berusaha memohon kembali namun dihiraukan.

"hi! Ti-tidak, Gyaaa! Uhnng! AH!"

Setelah 20 menit di paksa bermain. Wanita itu akhirnya pingsan. Namun bangun kembali setelah setengah jam berlalu. Walau begitu, Naruto, sejak tadi masih tak berniat menghentikan kegiatan menusuknya. Di dalam lubang pantat dan sampai di perut. Kushina dapat merasakan cairan putih kental, dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak berada di dalam situ. Tampaknya, selama wanita itu pingsan. Naruto sempat klimaks sekali dan setelah 3 menit berlalu sejak wanita itu bangun. Gelombang kedua, datang menyembur isi dalam perut Kushina. Dengan begitu, perutnya kembali menghangat. Ekspresi wajah Kushina terlihat menguat. Mulutnya lagi-lagi dibuat menjadi O bersamaan dengan Naruto yang meremas dada kanannya dari belakang dan meraih puting itu dengan mulut. Lalu digigit dengan kuat.

"OOOOHHHHHH!"

Pada akhirnya, suara desahan Kushina berhenti saat mereka sampai tujuan.

 **END Extra Action**

* * *

 **Saya sedang belajar bahasa inggris. Tolong di koreksi yah, kalau ada kesalahan. Btw, jaringan rumah saya sedikit bermasalah. Untuk beberapa hari ini mungkin akan sedikit susah untukku menulis fic/ melanjutkannya. Karena perkuliahan saya sudah akan dimulai dalam beberapa hari lagi. Dan saya harus sibuk untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas pendaftarannya lagi.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Papoi Out.**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Hero they know (Part 1)

**Outland**

Desclaimer :  
Naruto and the other character is not my own.

Summary :  
Pertarungan antara kedua belah pihak terjadi. Padahal belum beberapa lama mereka dipergikan ke dunia lain. Mereka terpaksa harus melihat seberapa horror kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh para musuh. Sehingga perempuan yang dinyatakan sebagai salah satu yang terkuat, tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengorbankan dirinya. Dan cara itu adalah yang paling terampuh apalagi tuk mengalahkan kakaknya yang telah menjadi abadi. Warning Mature Content Inside. (Update : Perbaikan kata).

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :**

 **The Hero they know (Part 1)**

Suatu tempat. Di padang rumput hijau. Dimana tidak ada bebatuan, semak, dan pepohonan di jangkauan yang sangat luas. Hanya rerumputan yang tergoyang di tiup angin.

Di pagi hari itu. Sebuah symbol pentagram muncul dan merusak rerumputan di daerah yang cukup luas. Seperti habis terbakar dan hangus di pada saat symbolnya bercahaya dengan sangat terang lalu kemudian menghilang.

Menampilkan ke-enam orang yang dalam keadaan tengkurap. Tak selang beberapa detik berlalu. Ke-enam orang tersebut mulai bergerak dan bangun. Orang pertama yang bangun adalah perempuan dengan rambut blonde. Ikat rambut yang 5 menit lalu di pakainya tadi. Entah kemana telah menghilang dan kini rambutnya di biarkan tergerai seraya celingukan sendiri. Melihat sekitar sebelum seseorang bersuara.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya lelaki bertato. Kepalanya dipegang seraya di ucak. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "D-dan… dimana ini?" Kiba nama lelaki itu kemudian berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga terpaku kemudian. Terpesona karena keindahan pemandangan. Diikuti juga dengan dua perempuan yang berdiri di belakang. Yakni Kyuubi dan Sakura.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Sebelum, seorang perempuan blonde berkata. "Sebaiknya kalian para lelaki tidak melihat perempuan di belakang kalian". Walau telah di peringati. Ketiga lelaki tersebut, refleks melihat kebelakang.

"Ha? Emang kena,- blff!"

Seketika, wajah Kiba merona. Pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Membuat dia tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Itu karena penampilan dari kedua perempuan tersebut. Dengan pakaian yang terobek-robek. Isi pakaian dalam dari para perempuan tersebut dapat bisa dilihat dengan mudah.

Mau tak mau membuat para lelaki menatap badan mereka dengan intens. Kedua perempuan itu belum menyadarinya, dan pada saat mereka menyadarinya. Refleks tangan mereka segera menutupi badan, terutama di bagian kebanggan mereka.

"Kyaa!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari Sakura. Membuat Sasuke sadar, dan langsung menutup mata kedua lelaki di sebelahnya. "Oi, tutup mata kalian sialan." Ucap Sasuke. Walau dia mengatakan seperti itu. Kedua matanya masih melihat tubuh Sakura yang sedang menutupi bra dan cd pink itu. Lalu melihat ke arah Kyuubi.

Jujur. Kalau mau bilang. Menurut, pengamatan yang di lakukan Sasuke. Lelaki raven itu, meneliti kalau dada Kyuubi lebih besar dibandingkan dengan pacarnya. Si Sakura. Buktinya, walau telah di tutupi dengan kedua tangan. Dada yang di tutupi dengan bra biru pekat itu. Masih saja berboing-boing. Saat perempuan merah itu berjalan mendekat Sasuke.

"Kau juga, Sialan"

 **#BUAGH**

 **.**

"Berbeda dengan kita.. keadaanmu terlihat sangat baik, Ino." Ucap Sakura. Membandingkan penampilan mereka dengan penampilan Ino yang seperti tidak kurang satu apapun.

Setelah mengambil dan memakai blazer milik Sasuke. Blazer miliknya yang compang-camping dilingkarkan ke pinggulnya. Walau tak bisa menutup semua bagian tubuhnya. Perempuan pink itu harus puas hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya yang tertutupi.

Melihat ketiga lelaki yang dibuat tertidur di rerumputan. Ino kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menatap Sakura dan berkata. "E-entahlah. A-apa kalian mengingat apa yang terjadi pada kita?".

Dengan pose berpikir, Sakura berkata. "Aku rasa tadi kita sedang menunggu Kakashi-sensei di kelas.. lalu tiba-tiba dari lantai timbul cahaya.. ughh! Ke-kepalaku sa-sakit"

"K-kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?"

"a-ah. T-tidak. Hanya saja ingatan ku terasa samar"

"hmm, begitu ya. Lebih baik kau istirahat, Sakura-chan…" Ucap Ino prihatin. "…dan untuk kau Kyuubi. Berhenti menatapku seolah-olah kau ingin memakanku…" setelah melihat perempuan pink itu duduk. Ino yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh seseorang. Berbalik kebelakang.

"…Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu… katakanlah, Kyuubi-chan." Kedua perempuan itu kini bertatapan. Satunya dengan senyuman. Satunya lagi dengan penuh kebencian. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Kalau kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Semakin perempuan merah itu ingin mengingatnya kembali. Semakin sakit kepalanya.

Mendapati Kyuubi tak dapat berkata-kata. Membuat kedua sudut bibir Ino melebar. "Sebaiknya kau, segera menutupi tubuhmu, Kyuubi-chan. Aku dan yang lain tak mau kau masuk angin 'terutama dia'."

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku bajumu." Balas Kyuubi.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan cara Sakura? Kau tidak ingin mengikutinya?"

"Kau ingin aku memakai…" Ucap Kyuubi menggantung. "…pakaian mereka?" berpaling dari Ino dan melihat rerumputan. Dimana ketiga lelaki tersebut tertidur.

Ino kemudian mengikuti pandangan Kyuubi. "Benar, kalau blazer Shikamaru terlihat sudah tak layak di pakai. Begitu juga dengan Kiba. Tapi setidaknya, walau sedikit, itu dapat menutupi tubuhmu." Lalu melirik perempuan pink yang duduk sekilas. "Seperti Sakura-chan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Penolakan Kyuubi membuat Ino mendesah. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia terlihat memakai kaos dari balik kamejanya. Jadi kurasa kau bisa mengambil kame,-"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu… kau memilih berpenampilan begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan. Karena itu… berikan padaku blazer mu." Tolak Kyuubi lagi. Masih menginginkan blazer Ino. Dia kemudian mendengar helaan nafas panjang dan diikuti dengan ucapan menggantung.

"Aku tidak akan membe,-"

Diperhatikan wajah Ino yang kini diam. Walau tubuhnya sudah terasa dingin di tiup angin sejuk. Kyuubi memilih menunggu keputusan dari si pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari 2 meter di hadapannya.

 **INO POV**

Kyuubi-chan memang selalu keras kepala kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Cukup menyebalkan kalau mengetahui ternyata dia adalah kakak **nya**.

Walau begitu, aku tidak ingin memberikan blazerku.

"Aku tidak akan membe,-"

"Give her what she want"

'Ha?' Suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Bukan dari suara sekitar. Melainkan suara yang datang dalam kepalaku.

Aku kenal suara ini. Sangat mengenalnya.

Apa ini yang dia bicarakan kemarin?

Telepati?

Kurasa iya.

'Tidak. Aku tidak mau!' ucapku dalam hati. Penuh dengan penekanan.

'Why?'

Suara balasan itu terdengar sangat polos. Membuatku sedikit menggeram.

'k-kau… lupa dengan tadi pagi?'

Terdiam sebentar. Aku pun menunggu balasannya. Kuyakin dia sedang mencoba mengingatnya. Sedikit membuatku kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

'What?'

'Kau merobek pakaian dalamku!'

'…and you used my clothes. So, I think it's not a problem.'

Balasannya yang cepat membuatku bungkam.

'What's wrong, Ino?'

Aku tak dapat membalas pertanyaannya dengan cepat. Tampaknya dia mengetahui jika suara ku tadi terkesan marah.

Tentu saja aku marah. Setelah tadi memberikan waktu untuk dia berpikir. Malahan dia balik bertanya padaku.

Aku pikir dia lupa dengan kejadian semalam.

'ti-tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Aku..' ucapku dengan lesu. 'akan kuberikan blazer ku pada Kyuubi'.

'Yes. Of course… but that's not what I asking for…'

Disela-sela pergerakanku melepas blazer. Aku memilih diam dan mendengar.

'…why you sound like your angry?'

'Kupikir, kau lupa dengan kejadian semalam'

'So that's the reason why you upset?'

'Ya.'

Balasku. Sembari menyerahkan blazerku ke Kyuubi.

Mata berwarna merah dengan pupil seperti kucing itu masih terdiam sebentar melihatku.

Bukan kearah blazer yang kuangkat. Melainkan ke tubuhku.

Ya, itu wajar.

Mungkin dia bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa, aku memakai 3 lapis baju.

"Terima kasih…"

Ucapnya setelah mengambil pakaian yang kuberi. Walau begitu matanya masih menatap kaos hitam yang kupakai.

'W-well..nnghhh i-im sorry then…'

'T-tidak-tidak. Aku yang salah paham. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf'

Balasku cepat. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia akan meminta maaf. Tapi itu membuatku senang.

Tidak.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa dia baru saja…mendesah?

'Ja-jangan katakan kalau kau sedang melakukan _itu_ sewaktu kita bicara Naru,-'

'Gah! D-did this woman just bite my dick's head?!'

Aku kembali di buat bungkam. Dia terdengar sangat marah.

'…I'll observe you later, Ino. Just keep the plan and you all will be safe'

Perkataan itu adalah akhir dari percakapan kita. Meninggalkanku ternganga ditempat. Bahkan dia tak membiarkanku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku tadi.

Bukannya aku marah. Hanya saja merasa kesal dan iri.

 **END INO POV**

Sambil mengenakan blazer. Kyuubi mengernyitkan matanya melihat Ino.

"Ada apa dengan kau? Kau sakit?"

Wajah Ino terlihat sangat memerah saat menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa. Emang kenapa?"

Balasan yang sangat cepat itu malah menambah rasa aneh Kyuubi terhadap Ino.

"Wajahmu sangat merah dan kau mengenakan 3 lapis baju. Apalagi dengan kaos itam itu…" Ucapan Kyuubi sengaja menggantung. Perempuan merah itu kemudian melirik kaos long t-shirt hitam yang digunakan Ino dibalik kameja putih sebentar. "…terlihat sedikit besar dari tubuhmu."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar. Ino memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk menurunkan suhu derajat di wajahnya.

Pada saat ia membuka mata perlahan. Senyum terukir dibibir peachnya.

"Masa sih? Aku rasa ini pas untukku." Kedua jari Ino memainkan lengan kaos yang sedikit berkaret itu. "Kelihatan besar, mungkin karena melonggar? Kurasa hal ini tidak penting untuk di bahas sekarang. Dimana tempat kita berada adalah hal yang seharusnya kita bahas."

"Tapi sebelum itu. Kita harus membangunkan mereka." Jelasnya melihat ketiga lelaki yang tertidur. Lelaki yang paling dekat dengan dia adalah Kiba.

Segera dia membungkukkan badannya dan bersiap menampar sebelum terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

"Itu kaos milik Naruto, kan?"

Wajah Kyuubi menggelap. Terutama di bagian mata yang tertutupi dengan rambut.

Begitu juga dengan Ino yang kini berdiri.

Rambut mereka berdua tersapu-sapu angin. Namun walau begitu, wajah mereka masih menggelap.

Ino yang sejak tadi membelakangi Kyuubi kini menghadapnya.

"Naruto? Adikmu? Kenapa bisa kau berpikir seperti itu Kyuubi-chan?"

"Ya. Aku pernah mencuci bajunya, jadi aku tahu kaos itu miliknya 'dan juga bau yang melekat di blazer ini'"

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir jika hanya adikmu yang mempunyai kaos ini, Kyuubi-chan"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab tidak atau iya. Apa kau memiliki suatu hubungan dengan adikku?"

Ino terdiam sesaat. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut lalu bergantikan dengan senyum.

"Entahlah." Jawaban yang diberikan sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuubi puas. Perkataan singkat itu mempunyai 2 arti. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kyuubi pasti memilih iya.

"Bagaimana jika iya?" Sambung Ino.

"Tidak. Tidak apa. Aku hanya terkejut kalau kau berpacaran dengan pecundang itu"

Kyuubi kemudian berjalan meraih kaki Shikamaru lalu menyeretnya menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Pecundang?" gumam Ino pelan. Entah kenapa dia agak risih mendengar perkataan itu. "Adik yang kau katakan pecundang itu baru saja membuatku kenikmatan, semalam"

Kyuubi terhenti. Badannya terlihat menegang. Tangan yang tadinya menyeret kaki Shikamaru dilepas.

"dan itu tidak hanya sekali." Bibir yang tadi mendecih tak suka kini berganti dengan senyum saat melihat respon Kyuubi. "Pecundang yang kau maksudkan tadi, bahkan terus membuatku kenikmatan walau aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri."

Mata yang tadinya masih menatap tanah sekarang menatap Ino. Datar dan dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan perempuan blonde itu yang malahan lebih membuatnya tersenyum.

Campuran dingin dan datar itu terasa seperti hampa bagi Kyuubi. Dia pun melanjutkan aktifitas menyeretnya yang membuat Ino kembali mengerucut. Dan seperti peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Ino menampar Kiba.

.

"Jadi…. Dimana kita sekarang?" Ucap Kiba. Sembari mengelus pipihnya yang memerah. "Tempat ini, seperti di pedesaan.." jawab Shikamaru setelah memperhatikan sekitar. "..bahkan udaranya lebih jernih dan segar." Sambungnya lagi menghendus.

Kepala Kiba mengangguk setuju saat mendengar pernyataan akhir itu. Dia yang tadinya duduk, kini berdiri mengikuti 2 lelaki tersebut.

"Entahlah. Tapi, mari kita beranggapan kalau kita berada di sekitar pedesaan." Gumam Sasuke datar masih menatap arah hutan dan pegunungan. "dengan begitu 1 pertanyaan telah terjawab. Lalu…" sengaja dia menggantung untuk mengambil jarak yang dekat dengan teman-temannya yang lain. "…bagaimana bisa, kita yang tadinya di kelas, sekarang berada disini?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat kelima temannya melihat dia. "hmm. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu…" suasana yang tadinya menegang di pecahkan oleh Kiba. "…tapi bukannya ini terlihat seru? Ini, seperti kita berada di filem-filem."

"Hentikan, Kiba. Tiap kali kau mengatakan itu. Kau melibatkan kami berdua ke dalam masalahmu." Shikamaru mengingat saat dia dan Sasuke di panggil keluar dengan alasan untuk membunuh waktu. Pada akhirnya, Kiba malah membawa mereka berdua ke dalam konflik yang mereka duga pertama kali adalah kebetulan.

"Haha, ayolah Shikamaru. Bukannya itu menyenangkan? Kan, Sasuke?" Mengetahui Kiba akan menyentuhnya. Refleks Sasuke menghindar. "Kurasa ada yang salah dengan kalian berdua." Ucap Kiba mendecih. Kedua tangannya di salingkan di dada.

Saling pandang. Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng kepala mereka. Tak berniat meneruskan perbincangan itu.

"Ada apa Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke mendekat. Perempuan merah itu, melirik sekilas saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Apa?"

"Sejak tadi kuperhatikan, kau selalu memandang Ino." Sasuke kemudian melihat balik Ino saat mengetahui nama perempuan blonde itu di libatkan. "Apa kalian berdua bertengkar, atau semacamnya?"

Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ada niat tuk menjawab. Matanya dipejam seraya memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Aku dan Kyuubi? Entahlah. Dia begitu semenjak aku memberikan blazerku. Apa blazerku kebesaran yah? Terutama di bagian dada…" Lihat Ino ke arah blazernya.

"Kalian berdua mempunyai Size yang sama kurasa. Jadi, kurasa bukan itu yang membuat Kyuubi memandangmu seperti itu." Jelas Sasuke. Bersikeras ingin mencari tahu. "Benarkah? Setelah di ingat-ingat kembali, kami berdua pernah membicarakan ini dengan Sakura. Kukira hanya kami bertiga saja yang tahu ukuran kami, tapi... Sasuga dari sang mantan." Ino meniru gaya Kyuubi sekaligus menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"O-oi, a-apa yang kau katakan. A-aku sama sekali belum menyentuh Kyuubi saat kami pacaran!"

"Hee~~" Ino tersenyum nakal sebentar lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Begitu yah…" menatap Sasuke dengan menyedihkan. "...Handsome for nothing."

Tak terima di olok-olok. Sasuke berkata "Kau tak berhak berkata begitu padaku, pinguin!" lalu menunjuk wajah Ino.

"Pinguin?" Menduga itu karena penampilannya. Ino mengangkat kedua tangan, guna memperlihatkan lebih jelas. "Kaos ini milik pacarku. Dan entah kenapa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menggunakannya." Bohong Ino sengaja.

"Alasan macam apa itu! Mana mungkin kau tak sadar memakai kaos yang 2x lebih besar darimu." Kiba tiba-tiba masuk kedalam perbincangan mereka.

Ino melirik Kiba. Dia sedikit terkejut, dan tak menduga kalau Kiba yang membalasnya. Dia kembali melihat Sasuke dan menyeringai. "Setelah berhubungan dengan pacarku… kurasa aku berhak virgin-kun." Memilih mengabaikan Kiba.

Sasuke menggeram dalam diam. Rasa ingin membungkam perkataan Ino tadi, menutup ia berpikir jernih.

Bagaimana bisa, dia melupakan hubungan Ino dengan pacarnya. Padahal baru semalam perempuan blonde itu menunjukan seberapa jauh hubungannya itu.

"K-kau, tak bisa menentukannya hanya dari itu."

"Hooh, jadi di klub mana keperjakaan mu diambil?"

Ino kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke lalu Kyuubi dan berhenti di belakang perempuan pink.

Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu sedang menatap di arah yang berlawanan dari mereka. Sebelum tangan seseorang memegang pundaknya.

Walau telah di sentuh dan di panggil pelan. Tak ada respon dari perempuan itu.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Ino lagi-lagi di hiraukan. Sasuke yang tadinya mulai berkeringat di pelepis dahinya. Berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka khawatir sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada perempuan pink itu.

Pertanyaan Ino untuk yang ke tiga kali akhirnya mendapat respon.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hutan…" Kata Sakura menggantung. Setelah Ino mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dan mengikut arah pandang Sakura. Dia melanjutkan "…itu, semakin dekat menjadi hitam."

"Ah, kau benar Sakura." Ucap Kiba yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Keenam siswa itu memperhatikan hutan yang cukup jauh di hadapan mereka dengan tampang penuh tanya.

Tapi tidak dengan Ino.

Wajahnya memucat. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa kita harus memeriksan,-"

"Tidak, kita harus pergi!"

Shikamaru yang baru saja berniat menghentikan usulan Kiba. Malah di duluin Ino.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, sekarang!" Teriak Ino kearah Shikamaru yang berniat mengeluh.

Dengan segera. Dia membalikan badannya dan menarik Sakura serta Kyuubi yang kebetulan ada di belakangnya.

"Oi Ino kau mau kemana?"

"Kenapa kalian masih disitu! Cepat lar,-"

Bentakan Ino ke Kiba terdiam. Saat ia melihat kebelakang, tanpa sadar dan kebetulan. Sebelah matanya dapat melihat dengan sangat jauh di dalam Hutan.

Dan seperti waktu yang terasa memelan, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sesosok yang diduga manusia berzirah biru kehitaman.

Sesosok itu, terlihat sedang memegang panah yang lumayan besar.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi. Sesosok itu sedang bersiap untuk memanah.

Hal itulah yang membuat Ino bungkam. Setelah anak panah itu diluncurkan. Dengan perlahan menuju ke arah Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

Waktu yang dirasakan Ino masih memelan. Mungkin itu karena kekuatan mata dari sang pemilik sebelumnya. Sejak tadi paradoks waktu memelan, sebelah mata yang tidak kuat menahan tekanan ruang waktu serta hukum realitas. Automatis tertutup.

Walau dia bisa melihat anak panah itu dengan sangat jelas dan terasa pelan. Tubuhnya 50x lebih lambat dari anak panah tersebut.

Sebelah matanya yang melihat anak panah itu semakin mendekat. Mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

'Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ku-kumohon, jangan sampai kena!'

Ino masih terus berusaha memaksa tubuhnya menarik Sakura tuk keluar dari jalur tuju panah.

Air matanya mulai merembes dengan sangat banyak. Saat melihat anak panah itu mulai menyentuh kulit pundak Sakura.

'Tidak!' Jerit Ino dalam hati. Sebelum dia menutup matanya pasrah. Pupil matanya menangkap sebuah tangan yang muncul dari atas dan memegang anak panah itu.

Sesosok perempuan yang berlimpahkan zirah hitam biru di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sesosok tersebut. Mempunyai kulit wajah yang pucat dan tanduk merah gelap menyerupai kambing pemanjat di dahi. Di belakang pundaknya juga terdapat cahaya biru gelap menyerupai Halo.

Pada waktu kedua mata Ino melihat mata dari sesosok itu, sesosok tersebut balik melihat mata Ino dan sebelum kedua kaki itu menyentuh tanah, dengan kecepatan gerakan yang sangat berbeda dengan waktu mereka. Ia melemparkan anak panah itu 3x lebih kuat ke arah sebaliknya.

Dengan berakhirnya hal yang di takutkan Ino. Ruang waktu kembali seperti semula.

Tekanan angin bak pesawat yang meniup. Berasal dari saat sesosok itu datang. Membuat kedua perempuan itu menutup rok mereka yang diringi dengan teriakan Sakura.

"Kyaaa!"

Berniat ingin melihat asal dari timbulnya angin ribut tersebut. Dengan satu tangan yang menahan rok dan satu tangan menghalangi angin. Kyuubi tak sengaja melihat sesuatu dari balik rok Ino saat tak tahan matanya terkena angin.

Itu boxer biru milik adiknya.

.

Setelah angin berhenti. Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dan sejajar dengan dadanya, bersiap tuk berantem. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba sebelum dia melihat samar-samar wujud dari balik debu.

Dari sebelah Kiba, Sasuke berteriak khawatir seraya berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Sa-sasuke-kun"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Setelah angin berhenti. Rasa sakit yang ada di pundaknya mulai terasa. Sasuke yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, berniat bertanya tapi diurung saat suara dari dalam kepulan asap debu terdengar.

"Aku menemukan mereka"

Nada suara itu terdengar feminim, namun juga terdengar dingin. Sesosok dalam kepulan debu tersebut terlihat menyingkap 1 tangannya ke udara lalu menghepaskan dengan pelan.

Akibatnya angin ribut kembali terjadi, dan menghapus jejak debu dengan seketika.

Semua yang melihat wujud sesosok itu menganga.

"A-aa,-"

"Pergi dan lari secepat mungkin."

Mereka terdiam. Masih mencoba mencerna perkataan makhluk dihadapan mereka. Pada waktu sesosok itu menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat Ino lalu berteriak.

"Sekarang!"

Terpekik. Ino kemudian menggeleng kepalanya lalu balik berlari kebelakang. Tangan Kyuubi yang sejak tadi tak di lepas, ditarik. Sehingga membuat perempuan berambut merah itu berlari dalam diam dengan wajah yang menggelap.

Walau sudah di beritahu dengan detail, apa yang ada di dalam dunia ini. Ino Yamanaka sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa lengah.

'wa-walau di-dia sudah mengatakan ini, ba-bagaimana mungkin,, padahal,-'

Digigit bibirnya kuat lalu sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Melirik sesosok yang meneriakinya tadi.

Rambut merah panjang. Tinggi yang diperkirakan hampir menyerupai **dia**. Serta juga sesuatu yang bercahaya di belakang punggung(dibelakang rambut juga) dan tanduk di kening yang menyerupai kambing gunung.

'Magia, kah? Ti-dak-tidak, memang kalau kulitnya terlihat pucat dan rupawannya terlihat agung. Tapi, dia memiliki tanduk, dengan kata lain… Bestrec?'

Segera Ino menepis segala pertanyaan yang datang ke dalam kepalanya. Karena pada saat ini, yang harus dipikirkannya adalah menjauh dari tempat ini, sekarang.

Namun di pada saat perempuan pirang itu berniat kembali menghadap ke depan.

Matanya membelak.

Kedua tangan yang seharusnya mengenggam tangan kedua orang malah hanya satu.

'Sa-sakura!?'

Raut wajah Ino memucat, panic, ketakutan, bercampur menjadi satu. Karena diantara mereka hanya dialah yang sangat mengerti dengan situasi ini, hanya dialah yang mengetahui akan terjadi apa nasib dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kalian diam! Cepat pergi dari sana!" Teriak Ino kearah kedua orang yang lagi berpelukan. Dapat dilihat kalau raut wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan tak terhingga. Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi bagaimana mungkin teman-temannya itu masih belum menyadari segawat apa situasi yang mereka miliki sekarang itu. Tapi, saat mereka melihat matanya yang seperti ingin menangis.

Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura dan mengikuti Ino. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Dan yang tersisa di tempat itu yaitu sesosok yang terlihat agung.

Di dalam perspektif dari sesosok tersebut. Dia sedang memperhatikan para makhluk berpakaian aneh itu berlarian. Raut wajah tanpa ekspresi selain datar. Memperhatikan makhluk lemah yang bisa mati hanya dengan jentikan jarinya, memasuki area hutan dimana arah itulah tempat dia datang.

"Sara, jelaskan situasi disana!"

Suara yang keluar dari dalam kepalanya hampir sama seperti yang terjadi pada Ino. Bedanya, teknik itu bisa terdengar ke dalam suatu kelompok secara bersamaan. Dengan kondisi mereka harus berbicara, dan segala pembicaraan atau dugaan dalam benak/batin seseorang, tidak dapat terdengar oleh orang kedua ataupun ketiga.

"6 orang. 3 laki-laki. 3 perempuan." Singkat sesosok yang di kenal dengan panggilan Sara.

"e-enam… Ba-bagaimana dengan penampilan mereka? Dan lihat apa ada yang aneh dengan tanah di sekitar area itu!"

Suara dari seberang benaknya terdengar penuh harap dan tergesa-gesa.

"Penampilan mereka… aneh…" Dia kemudian berbalik arah dan melihat 3 meter di bawah tempat kakinya berpijak. "..Symbol pentagram."

"a-aahh… kondisi! Bagaimana dengan kondisi mereka, Sara!"

Dia bisa merasakan seberapa senang walau terisak dari suara beberapa orang disana. "Baik. Tapi tidak untuk yang rambut pink. Baju compang-camping. Tapi tidak untuk yang rambut blonde. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di hutan. Berlari ke arahmu." Setelah cukup menjawab. Diapun memandang ke arah hutan yang telah menggelap sepenuhnya.

Hutan dimana anak panah itu dipanah.

"Apa?! Ke-kenapa kau tidak menggunakan teleport untuk me,-"

"Sayang sekali. Itu tidak bisa."

"A-ap,-"

"Mereka disini…"

Seiring dia bicara. Diangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dan sejajar dengan kepala, kemudian dikepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dari dalam kepalan tangannya keluar cahaya berwarna hitam membentuk mirip seperti pedang.

"…perempuan berambut pirang… prioritas kan dia…"

"Jangan bercanda Sara, kau tinggal menghancurkan mereka dan kembali ke,-"

 **#bzzzt**

 **.**

Jauh di utara, tempat di arah sesosok atau Sara datang. Terdapat sekelompok makhluk berlari dengan cepat, memasuki wilayah hutan lebat.

"…prioritas kan dia…:

"Jangan bercanda Sara, kau tinggal menghancurkan mereka dan kembali ke,-"

 **#bzzzt**

Sebelum salah satu seseorang dalam kelompok tersebut selesai bicara. Sambungan telepatinya terputus.

",-kerajaan…" Seseorang dengan berzirah hitam biru terdiam. Wajahnya menggelap. Walau begitu, itu tak menghentikannya tuk berlari.

"Sara! Laporkan, seluruh situasi yang ada disana!"

Salah satu lainnya menimbrung, ikut memastikan. Orang itu memiliki tampilan zirah mirip seperti orang yang tadi. Setelah 2 detik dia menunggu tak ada balasan, dia melirik ketiga orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Fu! Shizuka! Uta! Diantara kita berlima kalianlah yang tercepat! Tak usah menahan diri! Dimuka sana, ada sekawanan orang yang sangat penting! Dengar ini baik-baik, walau Sara berkata seperti itu, pastikan keselematan mereka sampai ke dalam kerajaan! Semua dari mereka!"

Teriakannya menggelora dan menggema di penjuru hutan.

Ketiga orang yang di panggil. Segera melewati dari kedua samping sang pemimpin. Pada waktu mereka telah melewati, dengan serempak mereka berkata.

"Dimengerti!"

Dengan hitungan detik, keberadaan dari ketiga orang itu memudar, meninggalkan sang pemimpin dengan satu orang yang tertunduk.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan mu menunduk Jugo!"

"…ta-tapi…Sa-Sara…"

"Kau pikir siapa dia hah? Dia adalah salah satu makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada. Kau lupa dengan rasnya? Hah, Sialan."

Kata-kata tersebut terdengar sangat menyakinkan. Walau begitu, orang yang di panggil Jugo itu tak bergeming. Membuat sang pemimpin menggertakan giginya dengan kuat.

"Ya, mungkin benar kalau Sara telah terputus dari telepati milikmu. Tapi, bukan berarti dia sudah mati. Kekuatan dari rasnya adalah absolute. Kalau cuman cecunguk undead atau Fallen knight atau bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Sangat tidak mungkin dia akan mati!"

"…"

"Teman baikmu itu mungkin hanya sengaja mematikan telepatinya. Jadi tegakkan dadamu kembali! Kau ingatkan, Sara pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mati sebelum dia melihat sang penyelamat kalian berdua dulu!"

Seketika itu, tubuh Jugo menegang. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Meskipun begitu, sang pemimpin tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari kedepan. Meninggalkan Jugo sendiri.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, sang pemimpin dapat terkejar dan bahkan melewatinya.

Sebelum keberadaan Jugo menghilang dari pandangan sang pemimpin.

Sama seperti ketiga anggota lainnya dia berkata.

"Dimengerti!"

Dengan begitu. Tersisa sang pemimpin sendiri.

"Hn. Dasar anak-anak muda." Dari balik helmet yang dia pakai. Nampak dari suara tua terdengar terkekeh.

"Sara… semoga saja memang benar kalau dialah yang memutuskan sambungannya."

Ada terdengar keraguan di dalam gumamannya. Sebagian besar pikirannya berharap kalau hal itu benar, dan sisahnya penuh dengan keraguan.

Tentu saja.

Karena kekuatan telepati tidak dapat di putuskan sebelum kontrak dari sang pembuat(server) terwujud atau puas. Tapi ada juga beberapa kondisi yang dapat membuat itu terputus. Yaitu, jika sang pengguna itu mati atau sang pembuat(server) lah yang mati.

Dengan kata lain. Teknik dan kondisi itu mutlak, sehingga bagi sang pengguna lain dan sang pembuat(server) mau tak mau harus menyatakan sang pengguna yang kehilangan kontak itu, mati.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Jugo sebagian besar setuju dengan ucapan sang pemimpin tua tersebut.

Itu karena sesosok atau makhluk yang di panggil dengan nama Sara. Mempunyai kekuatan di luar nalar dari mereka semua.

Dengan kata lain, kekuatan makhluk tersebut, yaitu bisa melanggar segala aturan.

"Taichou, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, ada apa Uta?"

"Ada kabar buruk, kuulangi, ada kabar buruk"

 **.**

"Hn… Tak kusangka, kita bisa bertemu kembali… Nii-san." Ucap Sara sambil menodong pedangnya ke arah makhluk yang serupa dengan dirinya.

Makhluk yang di panggil kakak tersebut, berdiri jauh di ujung padang rerumputan yang di belakang nya dekat dengan pepohonan/ hutan. Yang hanya membedakan kedua makhluk tersebut adalah dadah yang sedikit menonjol di armor Sara serta bentuk tanduk serta kulit mereka yang berbeda(Kulit Undead biru pucat).

"Bagaimana rasanya di kalahkan oleh manusia? Dan bahkan menjadi undead… menyedihkan."

Tak ada ekpresi selain datar yang dikeluarkan serta diberikan dari kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Hm… bodohnya aku berbicara dengan makhluk mati… mah setidaknya, aku bisa membalaskan dendamku. Bersiaplah kau, Zedshin!"

Setelah mengatakan itu. Sara menekuk kuda-kuda kakinya lalu menerjang kedepan dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Membuat pijakannya yang berada di atas bukitan tinggi kecil terbang menerjang makhluk bernama Zedshin.

Melihat serangan kuat yang di keluarkan Zednit. Tak ada cara lain, selain menangkis serangan tersebut dengan kedua pedang ungu yang di pegang Zedshin.

Tapi, Zedshin sama sekali tidak bergeming dan dengan mudahnya dia dapat menghindar dari serangan mematikan tersebut. Dengan hanya selangkah ke kiri.

"Hm, Lumayan." Ucap Sara saat mereka berpapasan.

Kekuatannya berhasil merusak pepohonan dengan jangkauan yang cukup jauh dan lebar, dimana disitu terdapat sekumpulan pasukan undead dan fallen knight.

'Cukup banyak juga mereka' batin Sara sambil bangkit berdiri. Diperhatikan pasukan-pasukan undead yang baru saja dibunuh bangkit kembali. Terlebih lagi, para undead yang bermunculan dari dalam hutan yang tak terkena dampak dari kerusakan.

'Ah, tidak, walau shin telah menjadi makhluk tanpa jiwa, bukan berarti kalau aku boleh lengah.'

Pada saat dia memalingkan pandangannya. Musuh yang mempunyai kekuatan kurang lebih mirip atau setara dengan miliknya, menghilang.

Segera perempuan merah itu membuat kuda-kuda serta menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan.

Matanya dengan gesit mencari keberadaan musuh.

Para pasukan Undead berlarian menuju ke arahnya, meski begitu, dia mengabaikan mereka.

Dua detik terasa sangat lama untuknya dan dia sama sekali tak dapat menemukan keberadaan sang musuh.

Sebelum matanya terbelalak.

'Jangan bilang!'

Pupil matanya menajam bak serigala, melihat hingga sampai ke dalam hutan yang sangat jauh.

Ada 3 hal yang dia lihat. Pertama, yaitu enam manusia berpakaian compang-camping. Kedua, sekelompok Undead kelas Fallen Knight mengejar mereka dari kedua sisi dan terakhir adalah tiga orang yang dia kenal.

Melihat dari jarak tiga temannya yang tak lama lagi bertemu dengan ke enam manusia terlebih dahulu. Dia kembali lega dan kembali fokus ke tujuannya.

Jika seluruh daratan telah dia cari. Maka dia pun mengganti arah pandangnya ke atas langit dan binggo.

'Ketemu.'

Para pasukan Undead yang telah berada di dekatnya dan mengelilinginya. Mengayunkan pedang, tombak, kapak, dan ada yang hanya menggunakan kepalan tinju ke arahnya.

Tapi, sebelum serangan itu mengenai Sara. Dia kembali melompat sekuat yang tadi.

Sayap yang menyerupai Halo di belakang, mendukungnya lebih melaju cepat.

"Berani-beraninya mayat sepertimu mengabaikanku!"

Pedang ungu yang di ubah menjadi tombak dan siap di lemparkan ke arah Ino dkk, memaksa musuh tersebut mengganti target ke arah Sara dengan tingkat refleks yang sangat cepat.

 **#DUUAARR!**

Kepulan awan ledakan besar terjadi. Sara menggunakan kepulan itu tuk menutupi keberadaan nya dan dalam sekejap, dia kini berada di atas musuh.

Tebasan kejutan miliknya entah bagaimana bisa dapat di tahan dengan mudah. Tebasan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dst.

'Ba-bagaimana mungkin! Pa-padahal… ti-tidak! Ja-jangan bilang dengan dirinya menjadi Undead kekuatannya malah bertambah?! Ti-tidak itu tidak mungkin! Seharusnya kita setara!'

 **#SLASH!**

"GHAAKK!"

Serangan musuh berhasil menebas dada Sara. Begitu juga dengan tebasan kedua mengenai area lengan.

Misalkan saja dia tidak mundur, mungkin tangannya pasti terpotong.

 _"Kau bebas sekarang."_

Tubuh Sara menegang. Seluruh luka di tubuhnya sembuh. Entah kenapa, kilasan balik terlintas di pikirannya. Ingatan dimana dia bebas dari pebudakkan yang mengunci seluruh tubuhnya dengan rantai-rantai yang tebal dan berat.

 _"Namaku? kurasa itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau harus keluar dari sini. Diluar kau akan menemui yang lain."_

Dia lalu tersenyum.

Sekilas dia melirik ke bawah dan bertatap mata dengan teman seperjuangannya. Lalu, kemudian menatap musuh sambil mengangkat kedua tangan yang mulai di penuhi kumpulan energi hitam dan sekejap menerjang dengan sangat kuat ke arah lawan.

Sara memeluk perut lawan dan membawa lawan tersebut sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Tapi, lawan tersebut tidak bodoh. Walau mereka para undead tidak mempunyai akal sehat dan jiwa. Insting perang sewaktu mereka hidup tertinggal di dalam fisik mereka.

Dengan begitu, dua pedang ungu muncul di setiap telapak tangan lawan dan lalu memberi tusukan yang sangat fatal ke arah punggung Sara.

"Ghkkkk!"

Banyak darah mulai keluar dari bibir perempuan itu. Meski begitu, dia sama sekali tidak berniat menghindar ataupun mengurangi kecepatan serta kekuatan pelukannya.

 _"Nee..Jugo."_

 _"Apa?"_

Kumpulan energi hitam menjadi banyak dan lebih besar. Sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Sara dan lawan.

 _"Menurutmu kita bisa berteman dengan **dia**?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Ke-kenapa bisa kau berkata seyakin itu."_

 _"Mudah saja, **dia** menyelamatkan kita dari neraka."_

 _"Ha? Terus?"_

 _"maaa… kau belum dapat juga ya? Baiklah, biar kutanyakan padamu…Kenapa **dia** menyelamatkan kita?"_

 _"e-ehhh… i-itu karena dia baik!"_

 _"Nah, itu kau tahu. Dengan kata lain, justru karena **dia** baik, **dia** pasti akan menerima kita!"_

 _"Wooahh"_

"GHHAAAAAAAAA!"

Merasa diambang batas. Sara berteriak menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuh di area belakang punggungnya, tanpa ampun menerima berbagai tusukkan dari lawan. Serta, energy hitam yang dikeluarkannya memiliki efek menguras seluruh stamina dan merusak mental pikirannya.

Walau begitu.

Sara malah menambah kecepatan, kekuatan, dan tekadnya.

Lalu menuking kebawah dan menyambar tanah.

Sepersekian detik sebelum energy hitamnya menyebar dan ketarik menjadi kecil lalu meledak.

Matanya di pejam pelan dengan senyuman kecil.

'Wahai, makhluk yang berasal dari tempat lahir **beliau**. Kumohon, sampaikan rasa terima kasihku.'

 **#DUARRRRRRR!**

 **.**

Dari tempat Ino dkk. Terdengar Ledakan yang sangat kuat dari arah tempat mereka lari. Seluruh daratan yang mereka pijaki bergetar sangat kuat dan retak.

"SARAAAA!"

"Jugo! Kita harus pergi sekarang! Kekuatan itu sama seperti pertarungan kedua belas pahlawan dengan ras Zednit! Itu akan meluas sampai dengan 80km!"

Teriak sang pemimpin setelah berhasil membunuh 2 pasukan Fallen Knight.

"Kalian semua cepat masuk ke dalam teleport ku!"

Dengan cepat Fu berlari lalu menggendong Kiba beserta Shikamaru saat berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa undead dan Fallen Knight. Sama hal dengan Shizuka yang langsung berlari dan menggendong Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Ino dan Kyuubi, telah berada di dalam rune teleport semenjak lelaki bernama Uta itu membuatnya.

Yang tersisa Sang pemimpin dan Jugo.

"Si,sialan! Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Sara, hah!"

"Ta,tapi!"

"Diam dan segera masuk ke dalam!"

Sang pemimpin kewalahan menahan kekuatan Jugo yang mana lebih kuat darinya, tapi dengan menggunakan sekuat tenaga yang dimiliki. Sebelum jangkauan ledakan itu mencapai mereka, Sang pemimpin berhasil mendorong masuk Jugo ke dalam rune.

Mereka pun hilang dalam sekejap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INO POV**

10 menit berlalu semenjak kejadian menegangkan terjadi dan disini aku duduk di bawah batu besar dekat sungai yang tidak jauh dari ledakan yang tak pernah berakhir itu.

"Taichou. Teleport untuk balik ke dalam kerajaan sudah selesai dan siap di gunakan kapan saja."

"Uta, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Baiklah, berikan aku 10 detik tuk merapalkan mantranya."

"Bahkan kau yang mempunyai sihir yang tinggi bisa memakan waktu 10 detik yah.."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, soalnya tempat kerajaan sangat jauh."

Teleport yah… ini memang mirip seperti yang **dia** katakan. Hanya saja, teknik itu mempunyai keterbatasan. Yaitu, hanya dapat kembali ke dalam kota yang telah di tanami penanda rune. Singkatnya, jika aku menggambar rune mirip dengan yang dimiliki di kota A maka dengan instant aku bisa sampai disana.

Tapi, dalam kasus kenapa bisa kita berada tidak jauh dari tempat ledakan tersebut, karena orang berambut emo yang di mereka panggil Uta itu. Melakukan quick teleport, yang dimana kita akan berteleport di random tempat.

Misalkan, jika aku berada di tengah-tengah kota A, B dan C. Maka salah satu kota tersebut lah yang akan menjadi tempatku terpindah. Tapi, jika hanya terdapat 1 kota yang terdekat. Maka sudah pasti disitulah tempatku terpindah.

Contohnya, tempat dimana aku berada sekarang ini. Walau terlihat seperti tidak ada kota di seluruh mata terpandang, tapi sebenarnya tempat yang kududuki ini adalah kota. Lebih tepatnya lagi **dulu**.

Terdapat Kota dulu disini, dan meskipun kota itu sudah menjadi puing dan debu bahkan terlihat seperti lenyap dari peradaban. Selama terpasang rune disini, maka rune itu tidak akan menghilang. Karena konon, rune tersebut adalah buatan para Dewa yang sengaja membuatnya agar mereka dapat mengunjungi dunia.

…

Tapi, daripada itu, **dia** sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara padaku kalau…

 _"Kau bebas sekarang"_

 _""Ah, cukup. Berhenti sampai disitu. Aku tak ingin berkenalan dengan perempuan manis sepertimu di tempat ini…"_

 _"…Kerena itu hiduplah dan nikmati kehidupan yang telah di berikan, kau mempunyai hak untuk itu."_

…dia bisa tersenyum hangat seperti itu…

…Aku tak tahu bagaimana ingatan ini masuk ke dalam benakku. Tapi, ingatan sekilas seperti ini, terasa sangat indah dan hangat…

' _Wahai, makhluk yang berasal dari tempat lahir **beliau**. Kumohon, sampaikan rasa terima kasihku.'_

…akan ku sampaikan…

…pasti…

…karena itu, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Sakura, diriku dan yang lainnya…

…dan kumohon beristirahatlah dengan tenang…

"Sara..."

 **END INO POV**

"I-Ino-chan! ke-kenapa kau menangis?!"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa."

"Persiapan sudah selesai, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu. Masuklah ke dalam jangkauan rune sama seperti yang kita lakukan tadi. Semua pertanyaan dan kebingungan kalian akan terjawab di dalam kerajaan. Yaitu, satu-satunya pertahanan yang terkuat dan tersisa di dunia ini.

 **END Chapter 6 : The Hero they know (Part 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Side Story : 2 months ago  
The return of the long lost child (1)**

Outland. Desa yang bertempat jauh dari perkotaan dan jauh dari laut. Dengan memiliki penduduk tidak lebih dari 200 orang. Desa ini adalah desa Independen. Desa yang jauh dari akses pemerintahan dan bersikeras menolak mereka masuk. Kenapa? Itu karena rahasia yang ada di dalam desa ini.

Rahasia yang tak bisa…

…tak akan bisa…

…diketahui orang luar.

Desa itu juga mempunyai sekolah. Sekolah khusus untuk anak menengah pertama. Yang dibuat semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Di dalam sekolah itu hanya terdapat satu kelas. Kelas dimana ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang di dalamnya.

Lelaki pirang itu tengah duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Bertopang dagu memandang langit biru. Jari telunjuk di tangan yang satunya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Ketukan itu terdengar… lelah? Tidak, mungkin Sedih? Mungkin juga, marah? Atau mungkin.. semuanya? Entahlah. Hanya dia yang tahu.

Ya.

Hanya dia.

Karena…

...3 menit yang lalu…

…Dia baru saja…

…Membunuh Dewa.

Berarti semua menjadi jelas. Kenapa? Ya, itu karena penampilan lelaki itu. Pakaian yang digunakan lelaki itu robek-robekan. Seperti terkena barang tajam tapi tak sampai melukai tubuhnya.

Lelaki tersebut sempat bertanya-tanya 3 tahun lalu. Kenapa desa ini mempunyai nama yang sama dengan dunia lain itu. Saat dia dan teman-temannya dipanggil ke dunia lain. Pertanyaan itu kemudian terjawab tak lama setelah dia dipanggil ke dunia lain.

Mata biru pekat lelaki pirang tersebut melirik sekilas pemandangan bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Momento : Sara (Zedskin)**

 _"Kau bebas sekarang."_

 _Saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa, bingung._

 _Bebas?_

 _Apa yang dia katakan?_

 _Makhluk cacat sepertiku? Bebas?_

 _"Hm? Ada apa? Kau tak bisa membuka matamu?"_

 _Ha?_

 _Apa lagi maksudnya itu?_

 _Memangnya aku berhak untuk menggerakan mataku?_

 _"Setidaknya bicaralah atau gerakan tubuhmu atau semacam itu…"_

 _Aku…_

 _…sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudnya…_

 _…monster cacat seperti diriku…_

 _"…tak berhak melakukan semua itu."_

 _Eh?_

 _Bibirku… bergerak?_

 _"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

 _Mulutku bergetar? Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang itu suaraku?_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….A!"_

 _Na-nada itu sama seperti perintah otakku!_

 _Ja-ja-ja-jangan bilang kalau aku bi-bisa membuka mataku!_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan ini…_

 _…aku melihat sesuatu selain kegelapan…_

 _"oho, kau bisa berbicara ternyata"_

 _…hal pertama yang ku lihat…_

 _…Makhluk yang mempunyai senyuman terhangat yang kurasakan…_

 _Senyuman?_

 _Tunggu dulu, apa itu?_

 _Kenapa bisa terbesit kata itu?_

 _Memangnya, senyuman itu apa?_

 _Apa itu karena dia menggerakkan bibirnya? Membuka mulutnya?_

 _Aku tak tahu_

 _Tapi, entah kenapa. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari matakku._

 _"Oh, ah, ja-jangan menangis. Ku-kumohon."_

 _"Mo-monster, cacat, ke-kenapa? Kenapa? Bebas? Tidak berhak… hiks…"_

 _Kulihat dia terdiam sesaat, memandangiku dengan kehangatan yang mencapai lubuk dadaku._

 _Aneh.._

 _Ada yang aneh…_

 _Apa ini?_

 _"Monster cacat? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu… bagaimana mungkin monster semanis ini bisa dikatakan cacat."_

 _Ah…_

 _a-a-aku… a-aku…_

 _ta,tapi…_

 _ma-manis?_

 _a-aku?_

 _"Ah, jangan menunduk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Nanti kepalamu akan,-"_

 _"Huaahhh… a-akuu… aaaakkkkkuuu… ti-tidak maani,-"_

 _"Kau manis"_

 _"Ti-tidak, tidak, aku, monster, caca,-"_

 _",-Manis. Kau monster yang manis."_

 _Ah…_

 _Jantungku serasa terhenti._

 _Tak henti-hentinya mataku mengeluarkan sesuatu._

 _Kulihat dia bergerak mendekatiku._

 _Aneh…_

 _Dia bergerak mendekat tapi, kenapa tak sampai-sampai?_

 _Aneh…_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Padahal dia bergerak mendekatiku…_

 ** _#Cling-cling_**

 _Bunyi apa itu?_

 _Besi?_

 _Tu-tunggu dulu…_

 _Tu-tu-tubuhku bisa bergerak?_

 _Ta-tapi, i-itu tak mungkin._

 _Kulihat dia berhenti._

 _Agak sedikit terasa sesak di dalam dadaku saat melihat itu..._

 _Aneh…_

 _Setelah dia berhenti._

 _Penglihatanku padanya menjauh dan makin hari makin jauh._

 _Tidak…_

 _Aku tidak ingin…_

 _Aku tidak ingin dia perg,-_

 ** _#Buk_**

 _Eh?_

 _Terasa sesuatu di belakang punggungku._

 _Dinding?_

 _Ah, jadi begitu rupanya…_

 _Bukan dialah yang menjauh, melainkan diriku…_

 _a-aku… bodoh…_

 _Kulihat dia kembali tersenyum dan lalu…_

 _…merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan…_

 _…kenapa?_

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_

 _Tapi…_

 _Entah kenapa, aku serasa ingin berada di tengah kedua tangan itu…_

 _Ah…_

 _Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada di tenga,-_

 ** _#Puk_**

 _"Haha,Tak apa-tak apa. Tubuhmu tidak memakai sesuatu, jadi kupikir kau pasti kedinginan bukan?"_

 _Tubuhku dipaksa menempel dengannya…_

 _Apa-apaan dia ini?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Ta-tapi…_

 _Perasaan ini…_

 _a-aku…_

 _…tidak membencinya._

 _"Tak ada rantai yang akan berani mengikatmu lagi."_

 _Tubuhku kemudian di dorong dengan pelan…_

 _…ada sedikit terasa sesak di dalam dadaku, saat dia melakukan itu…_

 _…kenapa?_

 _"Aku ingin memberimu pakaian tapi, sayang sekali. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu punyaku yang sekarang ini."_

 _Sambil berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya menegang._

 _Dan aku, tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu…_

 _"Na,nama,mu..."_

 _Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa mengatakan itu…_

 _Kulihat wajahnya kembali._

 _"Namaku? kurasa itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau harus keluar dari sini. Diluar kau akan menemui yang lain."_

 _Tidak. Tidak…_

 _Aku tak mau…_

 _Aku ingin berada,-_

 _"Sudah kubilangkan. Kalau aku akan mengakhiri ini semua. Jadi, kau tak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi."_

 _…Urusan?_

 _Akhiri?_

 _Kalau tak salah. Dia pernah mengatakan itu tadi._

 _Tapi…_

 _"T-tidak, ka-kau, tak bisa, Nii, sa-sangat kuat"_

 _Wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut saat ku berkata seperti itu._

 _"Hm.. begitu ya. Jadi dia kakakmu?"_

 _Atas pertanyaannya, kuberi dia 2 anggukan._

 _"Aku tak tahu namamu siapa, tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik…"_

 _Kulihat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya di hadapanku._

 _"…Kakakmu itu, akan dikalahkan dengan kedua tangan ini."_

 _"Tidak,tidak,tidak,tidak. Ka-kau, tidak, tidak, akan, bisa."_

 _Berusaha aku mengatakan tidak berulang-ulang kali._

 _Dan berharap dia tak melakukan hal tersebut._

 _Aku memang tak pernah melihat kakakku._

 _Semenjak aku di lahirkan, aku sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak, apalagi melihat._

 _Tapi, aku…_

 _Sering dikunjungi seseorang yang mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah kakakku._

 _Dan aku mempercayai itu…_

 _Kakakku berkata kalau aku adalah monster yang sangat cacat dan tak berhak untuk mati atau merasakan sesuatu…_

 _Dan aku mempercayai itu…_

 _Kakakku selalu memberiku kesakitan serta ketakutan dengan mengeluarkan energi kekuatannya._

 _Karena itulah aku bisa membedakkan batas kekuatan dia dengan kakak…_

 _Tubuhku merinding mengingat perlakuannya..._

 _Kurasakan tangannya memegangku, lalu memimbing ku tuk keluar._

 _"Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau alami. Tapi…"_

 _"…cukup tahu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah! Tidak dengan orang seperti dia. Percayalah."_

 _Setelah mencapai depan pintu tempat dimana aku rantai._

 _Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arahku._

 _…hangat…_

 _…sangat hangat…_

 _"Ya, ampun. Kau sangat cengeng yah…"_

 _"Nama, mu? Namaku,-"_

 _"Ah, cukup. Berhenti sampai disitu. Aku tak ingin berkenalan dengan perempuan manis sepertimu di tempat ini…"_

 _"…tapi, kita akan melakukannya nanti. Karena itu hiduplah dan nikmati kehidupan yang telah di berikan, kau mempunyai hak untuk itu."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu._

 _Kulihat dia semakin menjauh…_

 _… dan sebelum keberadaanya menghilang dari pandanganku._

 _Aku berniat mengejarnya._

 _Namun, entah kenapa tubuhku tak bisa menurutinya._

 _Seperti pundakku di pegang sesuatu…_

 _"Oi, kau. Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang."_

 _Suara seseorang kudengar dari belakang. Refleks aku terkejut dan panik._

 _"Ah, Oi. Tidak apa, aku bukan musuhmu. Namaku Jugo, sama sepertimu. Aku juga diselamatkan oleh orang itu..."_

 _"…padahal aku berniat berterima kasih padanya."_

 _Tanganku tiba-tiba di tarik olehnya dan berlari berhalaun dari arah yang ingin kutuju._

 _Terima kasih?_

 _Apa itu?_

 _Orang itu mengatakan kalau dia juga telah di selamatkan…_

 _…apa aku juga, terselamatkan?_

 _Ka-kalau begitu aku juga harus berterima kasih pada,-_

 _"…mah tapi, itu dapat di lakukan nanti. Soalnya dia mengatakan padaku kalau, setelah ini berakhir. Dia akan memberikan kita ramen, aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi, aku sangat menantikannya…"_

 _Ah, benar._

 _Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku._

 _Kecuali, ramen tersebut._

 _Apa itu?_

 _Benda?_

 _Makhluk?_

 _Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku juga menginginkan itu._

 _…_

 _Namun pada ke-esokkannya._

 _Esoknya lagi…_

 _…dia tak pernah datang…_

 _…tapi, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari…_

 _…dan akan ku beritahukan tepat dihadapannya kalau aku…_

 _…sangat, sangat, sangat berterima kasih…_

 ** _END Momento : Sara(Zedskin)_**

* * *

 **Maaf lama update. Soalnya saya tak menyangka kalau bisa sesibuk ini.**

 **Seharusnya ini menjadi chapter yang sangat panjang. tapi, sayang harus di jadikan beberapa bagian(part) dan tentu saja, ada side story yang nanti akan tersambung di chapter flashbacknya.**

 **Mohon review nya yah, mungkin masih ada perbaikan kata. Maklum, setiap pelajaran saya dari sd sampe sma selalu di beri nilai rata-rata. Dan saya curiga kalau itu di kasihani :'(. menerima juga sesi tanya kekuatan para ras, nanti di jawab kalau ada yang kebingungan.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Papoi out.**


	7. Chapter 8 : The Forgotten Memories (1)

**Outland**

 **Desclaimer :**

Naruto and the other character is not my own.

 **Summary :**

Dia yang membangun kebersamaan. Dia juga yang menjadikan hari lebih menyenangkan. Tapi, dia juga yang merebut itu semua. Untuk kesuksesaan, untuk tujuan, dan untuk pembalasan. He will do anything even the worst, to achieve his goals and retaliation. He is the avanger.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : The Forgotten Memories (1).**

Tokyo. Ibu kota dari negara Jepang. Memiliki populasi penduduk sebanyak 10 juta umat. Banyak yang terjadi selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Seperti teknologi yang semakin berkembang dengan pesat. Membuat pemuda yang duduk di dalam mobil sedikit takjub. Pemuda pirang yang sementara ini duduk diam dalam mobil sedang melihat pemandangan luar.

Bangunan demi bangunan yang telah dilewati di penuhi dengan televisi besar. Itulah menurutnya. Sudah sekian lama dia tidak balik ke kampung halamannya. Pemuda pirang itu juga sama sekali tidak mengira kalau dia bisa pulang dengan 'selamat'.

"Kota ini… banyak yang berubah.."

"Ah. Aku lupa mengatakan ini. Tapi, semenjak… kau 'kalian' pergi. Dunia kita semakin maju"

'Dilihat saja sudah pasti' batin pemuda itu. Orang yang tadi berbicara padanya sekaligus mengemudikan mobil adalah partner. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan pada pemuda itu, dan dia menerimanya. Itulah alasan kenapa orang itu bersedia mengantarinya juga.

Melihat rambu lalu lintas menunjukan berhenti. Mobil itu pun berhenti. Tak niat memicu amarah sang penegak lalu lintas. Suasana dalam mobil kemudian sedikit canggung karena tak ada aktivitas. Berniat memecah keheningan. Orang itu berkata. "Hei, Naruto. Kau lihat 3 bangunan yang besar sana?" ucapnya sambil melirik ke depan.

Pemuda itu masih bergeming dengan bangunan di sampingnya dan tak dah niat untuk menurut. Tapi saat dia melanjutkan perkataannya. Dengan segera pemuda bernama Naruto itu ikut melihat. "Salah satu bangunan itu, punya ibumu. Kushina Uzumaki. Dengan perusahaan bernama Namikaze Corp. Kedua sisanya yaitu Uchiha Corp dan punya tuan".

Namikaze Corp. Mengingat masa lalu Naruto sewaktu kecil. Sekalipun dia tak pernah diajak mengunjungi perusahaan itu. Tidak sama sekali. "Aku dengar-dengar ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina. Sangat cantik loh. Walaupun sudah beranak 2, dia mempunyai body dan paras seperti perempuan 16 tahun. Kau harus sekali-sekali mengenalkanku sama ibumu Naruto" perkataan yang cepat dan sangat hype dari orang itu sedikit membuatnya pusing.

Memang sudah dari awal pemuda pirang itu merasakan sedikit aneh naik di mobil ini. Apa mungkin karena minyak wangi mobil? Atau pendingin? Itulah yang juga ada di pikirannya sejak dari tadi. Dan suara sangat hype orang itu mendorongnya merasakan pusing.

"Akan ku coba" ucap Naruto datar sambil memejam mata. Dia kemudian memijat kepalanya sedikit untuk meredakan pusing. Tapi malah memburuk saat nada suara itu kembali terdengar. "Eh. Be-benarkah?!".

Masih dalam memejam mata pemuda pirang itu langsung membentaknya menyuruh diam. "Hentikan teriakanmu itu. Jarak kita sangat dekat". Orang itu pun segera menurut. "a-ah.. maaf, ja-jadi,-" tapi walaupun begitu, orang itu masih berniat memastikan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Ya. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak berharap… tak ada sejarah yang bagus antara aku dengan dia"

Setelah mengatakan itu. Tak ada pembicaraan selama sampai di tujuan. Naruto berpikir. Apa mungkin dia menyesal karena sudah bertanya? Sampai sampai bermohon seperti itu? Ya. Itu benar. Pemuda pirang itu memang sengaja.

Melihat seseorang menyesal ataupun semacam itu. Entah kenapa membuat Naruto menikmati belakangan ini. Dia tak tahu siapa yang mewariskan sifat itu padanya. Tapi, pemuda pirang itu berterima kasih karena bisa merasakan nikmat itu.

.1

Sesudah Naruto turun dari mobil. Orang yang tadi mengantarkannya sampai tujuan, menghentikan dia dengan berkata. "Ah, Naruto. Ambil ini.." refleks, Naruto berbalik dan dengan mudah menangkap benda tersebut. Diperhatikan benda itu sebentar lalu bertanya.

"Ini… apa?"

Sebelum orang itu pergi, dia mengatakan kalau benda itu adalah smartphone. Dimana pemuda pirang itu bisa berkomunikasi serta mencari semua informasi menggunakan internet…

Dilihat mobil porsche macan itu makin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan. Naruto tak bergeming untuk beberapa detik. 'Aku tak percaya ini. Mereka meluluskanku dengan nilai rata-rata 80, di zaman yang telah meninggalkanku.' Itulah yang dipikirannya sebelum menaruh hp itu ke dalam saku 'Masih ada 3 minggu hari libur. Kurasa… bukan masalah.' Setelah itu dia berbalik kembali.

Melihat rumah yang begitu besar.

Dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu adalah tujuannya nanti. Nanti? Ya, itu karena ada pagar pembatas yang menghalangi dia masuk. Pagar dengan tinggi 4 meter yang luasnya bukan main.

Tak ingin membuang waktu. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati tembok. Dimana disitu ada tombol kecil. Tombol tersebut di tekan sekali, tapi karena tidak ada respon untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian terus menekan tombol itu.

Merasa puas, dia kemudian berhenti dan berpikir kalau tidak ada orang di rumah tersebut. Mata Naruto memandang sekilas tembok tersebut. Dapat dilihat dari mata birunya itu kalau dia berniat untuk naik namun diurungkan.

"..lebih baik menunggu" gumam Naruto kemudian duduk. Punggungnya disandarkan di tembok lalu melihat pemandangan langit diatas. Sebelum memejamkan mata.

.1

Di suatu tempat, di restorant keluarga yang sederhana. Terlihat sekumpulan anak-anak muda yang menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Tempat ini lumayan nyaman"

"Ya, kau benar Ino dan hey apa-apaan yang tadi, Sasuke. Score yang kau buat tadi bahkan melewati pemain terbaik dulu…" Ucap pemuda bertato taring di sepasang pipih sambil menunjuk. "…mentang-mentang dah pacaran."sambungnya sambil tertawa. Orang yang ditunjuk itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Yang sekarang ini duduk berdua dengan perempuan berambut merah. Berbeda dengan kelima temannya yang duduk di satu meja.

Wajah pemuda raven itu sedikit memerah. Dia memilih mengabaikan Kiba dan mendengar perempuan dihadapannya itu berkata. "Ya, menurutku itu cukup bagus." Lalu tersenyum. "Kau terlihat keren saat melempar bowling tadi." Tambah perempuan itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin memerah. Tiga dari lima temannya yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dua sisanya ada yang tidur dan ada yang hanya tersenyum.

Sampai pesanan mereka datang. Wajah Sasuke tak pernah berhenti memerah.

.1

"Hari ini menyenangkan. Ayo kita lakukan lagi,-" Ucap Kiba namun dipotong. "Tidak-tidak Kiba. Kita tak akan melakukan hal ini lagi.." pemuda berkuncir nanas itu yang tadinya selalu kelihatan malas dan sempat tertidur di restorant tampak sangat keberatan dengan ucapan Kiba. "..kalau kalian melakukan ini lagi. Aku berhenti…"

"Oh, ayolah Shikamaru. Kau harus melatih tubuhmu itu sesekali,-" lagi ucapan pemuda bertato itu di potong. Namun kali ini bukan Shikamaru melainkan perempuan blonde yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda. "Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru.." Perempuan blonde itu bernama Ino. "..memang cukup menyenangkan pergi keluar tanpa kendaraan pribadi. Tapi jangan samakan kami (perempuan) dengan kalian (lelaki)" sambungnya penuh penekanan.

"Hah.. Ino. Untuk seekor perempuan kau menyedihka,-"

"Apa katamu Kiba!?"

Kedua orang berbeda gender itu pun bertengkar. Tak tahu kalau seorang pemuda menyeringai melihat tingkah mereka. Pemuda yang menikmati kekerasan itu pun kemudian merasakan kepalanya di pukul dari belakang dengan pelan.

"duh.. apaan sih Kyuubi.." gerutu orang itu melihat kebelakang. "Kau tahu ini akan terjadi, kan? Shikamaru.." Perempuan yang dikenal Kyuubi itu menatapnya datar lalu kemudian sedikit tersenyum.

Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya dan berkata. "Kau tak berhak memukulku jika kau sendiri menikmatinya kan?" jelasnya tapi dihiraukan Kyuubi dengan berjalan melewatinya. Tak ada yang tahu kejadian itu, selain dari mereka berdua. Bahkan pacar perempuan berambut merah itu.

Kyuubi pun bergabung dengan jajaran Sasuke yang ada di depan. Memimpin jalan. "Oi kalian berdua. Cukup." Walau pemuda raven itu yang mengatakannya. Tak ada niatan dari Ino dan Kiba untuk berhenti.

Pada akhirnya. Perempuan berambut pink lah yang berhasil menghentikan mereka dengan memanggil Kyuubi dan berkata. "He-hei, Kyuubi. Siapa orang yang ada di depan rumah mu itu?" tunjuk perempuan pink itu ke arah orang yang menggunakan baju long t-shirt dan jeans hitam. Orang itu dalam keadaan duduk tak bergeming, dengan topi yang menghalangi wajahnya. Alhasil, membuat semua temannya melihat itu.

"Entahlah. Pengamen mungkin?" jawab Kyuubi tak tertarik. Belum beberapa langkah dia berjalan menuju rumah. Kyuubi dihentikan Sasuke yang memegang pundaknya. "Tunggu Kyuubi" ucap Sasuke. "Orang itu tidak terlihat seperti pengamen" katanya kembali.

Kyuubi terdiam menatap Sasuke. Pemuda raven yakni pacarnya itu entah kenapa melihat object di belakangnya itu seperti musuh. Tak ingin aksi heroik pacarnya itu dirusak. Kyuubi pun memundur. Membiarkan Sasuke dan Kiba menghampiri object tersebut.

"haha.. seperti yang diharapkan oleh sang pacar. Akhirnya akan ada kejadian menarik hari ini…" ucap Kiba dan kini mereka berdua berada di hadapan orang mysterius itu. "Oi, siapa kau?" Tanya Kiba namun tak ada respon. Mengira kalau orang itu tertidur. Kiba kemudian berniat meraih topi yang dipakai orang itu. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh topi tersebut, orang yang tadinya dikira tidur itu tiba-tiba menghentikan tangan Kiba dan kemudian berdiri.

Terkejut. Sasuke dan Kiba yakni mundur selangkah dan mendengar orang itu berkata "Apa kalian ada urusan dengan ku?". Walau sudah berdiri, topi itu masih menghalangi seperempat kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi kau pura-pura tertidur yah"

"Pura-pura? Kurasa tidak. Lalu.. ada urusan apa denganku?" tak ingin bertele-tele orang itu langsung kepermasalahan yang hanya berakhir dengan Kiba meneriakinya. "Oi, oi. Seharusnya kami yang bertanya itu!" Sasuke menghentikan Kiba dengan memegang pundaknya dan berkata "Maksudnya. Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kediaman rumah teman kami?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, segera orang itu melihat sekitar. Lalu berhenti saat melihat perempuan berambut merah alias Kyuubi.

Menyadari dirinya dipandang. Kyuubi, yang walau masih melihat orang itu dengan datar. Lagi sedang berpikir 'suara ini… rasanya terdengar familiar' seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian bibir manis nan sexy dan perawan itu sedikit terbuka. Terkejut, karena orang itu membuka topinya lalu berkata. "Aku yakin, kalau aku adalah salah satu dari 2 anak yang bertempat dirumah ini"

"Na-Naruto?"

"oh, kau mengenalku.. jadi dengan kata lain kau Kyuub,- Aneki, kan?" Ucap Naruto lalu melirik teman Kyuubi satu persatu. "Kalian terlihat cukup familiar… tapi, Kyuu,- ahem maksudku Aneki.."sambung Naruto tak berharap jawaban dari mereka. Dia kini kembali menatap Kyuubi "…Bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk ke dalam? Sudah empat jam lebih aku menunggu disini. Jadi kuharap, aku pantas mendapatkan istirahat yang layak."

.1

Setelah menunjuk dimana kamar Naruto berada. Kyuubi kini menyeduhkan teh dan beberapa cangkir kecil di atas wajan lalu menuju ke ruang tamu. Di letakkan sesajian itu diatas meja dan berdiri serta menyalingkan tangan di bagian perut. "Jadi… berapa lama kalian berada disini?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap keempat temannya secara bergilir.

"Oho, jadi tak apa jika hanya Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba berniat menggoda. "Dia pacarku. Jadi, tentu saja." Balasan Kyuubi akan pertanyaan tadi membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit merona.

"haha, begitu ya. Aku jadi iri."

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan kau Shikamaru. Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di atas sofa? Dan Ino juga.. kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi kembali namun dihiraukan. Kesal akan kelakuan temannya. Kyuubi kemudian melempar remote tv ke kepala Shikamaru dan menarik tangan Ino agar tidak menuju ke lantai atas.

"E-eh ta-tapi! aku hanya ingin melihat kamar Kyuubi-chan" rengek Ino masih bersikeras. "Sudah kubilang dari tadi. Tak ada yang boleh ke kamarku." Balas perempuan merah itu. Tak butuh waktu lama kemudian dia berhasil menyeret Ino kembali ke ruang tamu. Wajah perempuan blonde itu cemberut saat duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Dengan kata lain.. kalian sudah berada disini selama 3 jam dan itu.." ditunjuk sesajian di atas meja. "..sudah kelima kalinya aku menyeduhkan teh untuk kalian. Jadi pertanyaan sekarang, kapan kalian akan pergi? Lagipula bukannya tadi kalian mengeluh kelelahan dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah?"

"Oh ayolah Kyuubi. Kami hanya ingin memastikan kalau orang itu adikmu." Jawab Kiba dan dibenarkan Ino. "Semenjak aku mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Sudah pasti, kan. Kalau orang itu adikku." Tangan Kyuubi disilangkan kembali, namun kali ini bukan di area perut. Melainkan di bawah payudaranya. Membuat kedua gunung yang bergelantungan tersebut beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Adikmu? Si Naruto itu? Kau yakin mengatakan itu Kyuubi?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya. Pemuda berkuncir itu terlihat sedikit kesal karena telah dilempari benda dengan sangat kuat.

Tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Kyuubi pun terdiam sesaat lalu berkata "Kalian lihat whisker di pipih orang itu kan? Jadi, mau tidak mau. Dia itu sudah pasti Naruto." Jelas Kyuubi. Perempuan Uzumaki itu tahu kalau yang di bicarakan Shikamaru itu adalah sifat. Bukan tanda lahir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

People change when they need to.

Walau adiknya itu bersikap seperti biasa atau normal. Dia bisa merasakan kalau Naruto telah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Itu terbukti, karena bukan hanya dia yang mempunyai feeling seperti itu. Kelima temannya ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Karena itulah Kyuubi. Kami ingin berbicara dengannya secara langsung. Hanya untuk memastikan." Jawab sang pacar. Membuat dia pasrah lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan bangun jam berapa tapi pastikan kalian pulang sebelum jam 9"

"Eh, si pirang itu tertidur?"

"Tentu saja Kiba. Tadi kan dia bilang ingin beristirahat."

"Ah, oh. Kau benar Shikamaru…"

.1

Satu jam telah berlalu. Kiba yang merasa bosan karena sejak tadi diam. Memecah suasana yang hening dengan memanggil mereka untuk bermain kartu yang kebetulan ada di saku nya. Sebelum orang-orang itu setuju ingin bermain. Pemuda pirang yang di tunggu-tunggu mereka dari awal. Datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh. Kalian yang tadi…" Ucap Naruto saat bertatap dengan mereka. Lalu bertanya "…apa kalian biasa bermain sampai malam di rumah orang?" dengan polos dan damai. Tapi beda hal yang Kiba. Dengan sok dia menjawab balik.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Emang kenapa?"

Naruto menyadari nada bicara Kiba. Dia pun melirik pemuda bertato itu sebentar. Sebelum bertatapan dengan perempuan yang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu seraya mendekatinya.

Perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu, sedikit bingung dengan tatapan Naruto yang kini berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Tak sampai situ, tubuhnya pun di tunduk. Membuat jarak antara wajah mereka berdua hanya sejauh sejingkal kelingking.

Tingkah Naruto yang absurp itu, mau tak mau membakar wajah perempuan itu seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Nafasnya tercekat, seperti lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Saphire milik si pirang itu seakan menghipnotis agar Sakura berpusat hanya untuk melihatnya.

Cukup lama mereka saling memandang dengan seksama. Sebelum Naruto di dorong tepat di wajahnya oleh pemuda bertato tadi dan berkata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , dasar aneh"

Dilirik si pelaku tersebut lalu memejamkan mata seraya mengangguk pelan. Seperti dia paham akan sesuatu. "Sudah kuduga wajah kalian terasa familiar…" Ucap Naruto. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Kiba. Dibuka kedua matanya kembali lalu menunjuk perempuan pink itu dan berkata "…Kalau tak salah. Kau Sakura Haruno, kan?"

Tersentak mendengar namanya di panggil. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan efek hipnotis Naruto. "a-ah, i-iya." Balasnya tergagap. Wajahnya yang masih merona kemudian memerah padam saat mendengar balasan.

"Tak ku sangka, kau bisa secantik ini." Kata Naruto dengan percaya diri. Dia kemudian melirik ke empat lainnya, dan sebelum seseorang berbicara. Dia dengan tak sopannya langsung memotong "…selain Aneki. Sisanya, tak ku kenal."

"Ha!? Si-siapa juga yang berharap kau mengenal kam,-"

"Bagaimana denganku Uzumaki-kun?"

Suara dan juga bersamaan dengan sapuan nafas kecil di telinganya, membuat Naruto melirik sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?..." gumam Naruto mengulang. Mata birunya memandang dengan lengkat seluruh tubuh perempuan blonde berkuncir yang kini dihadapannya.

Ino yang merasa tubuhnya di selidiki dengan ketat malah sengaja berpose sexy.

"Jika maksudmu... yah kau cantik juga, bisakah kau memberitahukan namamu?"

Senyuman yang terpampang di wajah berwhisker itu terlihat sangat natural, polos seakan menunjukan keseriusannya.

Ino yang menjadi salah satu saksi dari pemandangan tersebut menarik nafas dan mendengus.

"Hah... Aku harap kau terus berusaha mengingatku tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, karena kau sudah bertanya..." Diulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan disambut dengan cepat.

"...Ino Yamanaka."

Bibir Naruto sedikit terbuka, tanda dia terkejut dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ah! Ino-sama! bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa."

"Tu-tunggu ja-jangan tiba-tiba memanggilku seperti itu!" Seru kuat Ino cukup kaget lelaki di depannya ini memanggilnya seperti itu.

Masih dengan tangan saling bersalaman. Naruto tertawa ringan lalu kemudian berhenti dan bertampang datar.

"Aku menikmati kok hari-hari itu. Jika kau butuh bantuan nanti. Beri tahu saja aku."

Naruto kemudian menatap 3 laki-laki tersebut dan berkata.

"Kalian juga Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shikamaru Nara."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya sapaan. Tangan kanannya melepas tangan Ino lalu meraih ponselnya di saku.

#Drrrrrrr Drrrrr

"Hm.. aku masih ingin berbasa basi lagi...tapi, lain waktu bisa." Ditekan tombol merah yang muncul dilayarnya dan menatap mereka lagi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi besok? mungkin? dan kuharap saat itu tiba kita bisa mengakrabkan diri."

Ber-iringan dengan perkataan Naruto. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju ke arah pintu luar.

"O-oi Naruto kau mau kemana?"

Teriak Kyuubi dari tempatnya yang lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari tempat yang jauh, dan bahkan pula hanya beristirahat 1 jam saja.

"Jalan-jalan. Jangan khawatir aku bisa jaga diri dan akan kembali sebelum Kaa-sama pulang."

Suara itu berakhir dengan bunyi pintu terbuka dan kemudian tertutup.

Wajah Kyuubi yang sejak tadi santai, datar, cuek dan dingin. Menjadi kesal.

'Anak itu seenaknya saja! siapa juga yang khawatir!'

Itulah kira-kira apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Lain hal dengan kelima lainnya.

Perbincangan mereka dengan Naruto terasa lama dan juga terasa singkat.

Kenapa? yah terkecuali Ino, mereka tak sempat berbicara balik dan merasa Lelaki pirang itu tak mengharapkan balasan dari mereka.

"Hemmmm... Kyuubi, kurasa adikmu makin sangat berbeda dari yang ku perkirakan." Ucap Kiba sambil mengingat kembali masa lalu.

"Yah kau benar. Dia terlihat sangat natural mau itu dengan perkataannya, sikapnya, dan waktu dia kembali mengingat kita..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu Shikamaru?"

"Hm... kedengaran tidak masuk akal yah? well, sangat kompleks untuk di jelaskan. Tapi sederhana nya, adikmu itu sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu."

Kyuubi mengernyitkan kedua kening nya. Kedua tangan yang tadi mengepal dengan kuat kini melembut lalu disilangkan di depan perut.

"Ya, sangat di sayangkan ya, kalian kini tidak bisa membullynya atau menyuruhnya sesuka kalian lagi."

"Kau juga bukan Kyuubi..."

"Well, dia adikku, jadi aku punya hak untuk menyuruhnya."

Pembelaan dari perempuan merah itu direspon dengan helaan nafas Shikamaru.

"Hah... aku bahkan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"hm... ada apa kiba? oh ya, kalau gak salah, kau selalu menyuruh Akamaru mengejar Naruto untuk membully nya kan?"

Wajah Kiba langsung memurung mendengar itu.

"Dan kau Sakura selalu menyuruhnya mengambil barang-barangmu dan pembelian mu di kantin."

Sadar namanya di sebut. Perempuan pink yang masih tersipu merah sejak tadi langsung memurung.

"Sasuke juga, selalu menghiraukan keberadaan dia, bahkan sekalipun tak pernah menatapnya."

"oi oi oi, Shikamaru, kau ingat sekali perlakuan kita ke Naruto. Apa kau kakaknya hah? ibunya?"

Sarcas Kyuubi datar. Menghentikan nostalgia Shikamaru yang sudah terlanjur mendetail.

"Hah, Kyuubi kau kakaknya..."

Kyuubi melirik ke kanan berniat menghindar kontak mata dengan Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku paham maksudmu Shikamaru-kun."

Tanpa memandang orang yang bersuara. Kyuubi tahu itu milik dari perempuan pink yang berada di arah berlawanan lirikan mata nya.

"Dengan kata lain kita harus meminta maaf dan berteman baik dengan Na-Uzumaki-kun ya kan?"

"ha?"

Kiba yang dari tadi disebelahnya menatap Sakura dengan mata seperti berkata 'terlihat merepotkan'.

"Ya, memang benar kalau di masa kecil

kita sedikit keterlaluan. Minta maaf itu sudah pasti. Tapi kenapa harus berteman bai,-"

"Karena kita teman baik Kyuubi-chan, Kiba-kun."

Sakura membalas tatapan Kiba dengan mantap. Lalu melirik tatapan Kyuubi yang kini melihatnya dan kemudian Sasuke.

"Ini juga untuk hubungan yang lebih baik antara Sasuke-kun dan Kyuubi-chan. Jadi, Sasuke-kun kau harus bisa melakukan nya."

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang memberikan support hubungan ke kedua pemuda itu. Membuat Shikamaru menatap intens Sakura.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

Itulah yang Shikamaru tahu semenjak kecil. Walaupun perempuan pink itu pandai menyembunyikan nya tapi dia bisa menebaknya. Dan itu terbukti benar.

Tapi sekarang ini... apa Sakura sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya ke Sasuke?

Itulah hal yang dipikirkan Shikamaru dan dibalik alasan kenapa dia mengernyitkan dahi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru. Ada juga orang yang menatap intens dan penuh tanya ke arah Sakura.

Orang itu bukan mempertanyakan apa yang di bahas Sakura. Tapi alasan kenapa dia memberi saran seperti itu.

Seperti, dia ingin mendekati lelaki pirang itu.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki-chan!"

Suara yang tiba-tiba dan sangat cempreng berhasil mendapat perhatian dari kelima orang.

Suara yang berasal dari perempuan blonde bak lelaki pirang yang tak lama pergi dari situ sekaligus menjadi topik pembicaraan. Menghampiri orang yang di panggilnya tadi dengan cepat.

Sesampainya Ino dihadapan Kyuubi. Kedua tangan miliknya di satukan di depan kepalanya seperti memohon.

Sebelum Ino memberikan penjelasan dari tingkahnya itu. Shikamaru menyahut.

"Oh, ya Ino. Diantara kita semua, aku ingat sekali perlakuan kaulah yang paling kejam ke Naruto,-"

"Kumohon! Berikan aku nomor Hp Naruto-kun!"

"Hah... akhirnya selesai."

Ucap Kyuubi sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Erangan kesakitan namun nikmat itu dirasakannya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan novel bacaan yang hampir seminggu dia geluti.

Pada saat dia merapikan novel tersebut. Dering hp nya berbunyi.

'Sasuke?'

Segera dia membaca mail yang berisi salam tidur dan mimpi indah lalu membalasnya dengan serupa.

'...kau juga. Gud Nite.' Send.

Setelah berhasil terkirim. Kyuubi bersiap untuk tidur namun sebelum itu terjadi hp nya kembali berdering.

'Ino?'

Berbeda dengan mail yang sebelumnya. Kyuubi tak segera membuka mail tersebut karena dia tahu apa isi nya.

Ada 2 jawaban yang dipertimbangkan Kyuubi. Pertama jika dia tidak membaca mail Ino, si perempuan blonde itu sudah pasti akan memberikan spam tanpa ampun. Kedua adalah membalas mail tersebut dan mengatakannya mustahil...

'Ujung-ujungnya dia akan memberikan spam.'

Kyuubi menarik nafas kuat dan membuangnya dengan pelan.

Turn off.

Dengan begitu si perempuan merah bak ibunya memilih jalan alternatif untuk malamnya yang tenang.

Mata Kyuubi tanpa sengaja melihat jam kecil diatas meja nya.

"10:21? Sudah semalam ini? Dia bahkan belum pulang?"

Tatapan Kyuubi mendingin. Dia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan si pirang itu. Hanya saja perasaan di dalam lubuk hatinya tak terima dengan kelakuan anak itu.

Seenaknya.

Dan disini lah Kyuubi.

Duduk di antara kursi ruang tamu yang menghadap lorong luar dimana itu jalan satu satunya untuk menuju ruangan tidur.

Dentuman detik demi detik berlalu. Bunyi yang berasal dari Jam antik tersebut terdengar nyaring.

Lama kelamaan anak panah kecil di dalam jam hampir menyentuh jam 11 seiring itu juga tatapan Kyuubi makin dingin dan kelam.

 **#TENG** **... TENG... TENG...**

Tanpa melihat pun Kyuubi tahu kalau maksud dari bunyi itu pertanda jam berapa. Tapi dia tak tahan melihat pandangan di depan nya dan melirik sekilas jam antik itu.

Entah kebetulan atau apa beberapa detik kemudian. Bunyi kunci membuka pintu terdengar nyaring di telinga Kyuubi.

"Oi mau kemana kau."

Suara yang terdengar berat dan datar menghentikan bunyi seragam langkah kaki pemuda itu.

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang di ujung pandangan tersebut terdapat perempuan yang duduk dengan seksinya memangku satu kaki.

"Aneki?"

Naruto menyahut mendekati suara yang memanggilnya. Lalu berhenti dijarak 1 meter di depan Kyuubi.

"hn, kau belum tidur?"

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini?"

"hmm... menurutmu?"

Nada suara seperti meremehkan membuat Kyuubi mengeraskan giginya geram.

"Hm? Ada apa aneki? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

Perkataan polos yang sedari tadi Naruto katakan terdengar remehan dari Kyuubi.

"Kutanya jam berapa ini!"

Suara penuh dengan tekanan membuat Naruto yang tadi tampang polos membalas tatapan Kyuubi dingin.

"11:01:55 detik."

Balas Naruto datar jauh beda yang seperti tadi.

"Kau pikir dengan datangnya kau kemari. Kau bisa seenaknya berbuat sesukamu dengan pulang jam segini?"

"...Bukannya aku sudah bilang akan pulang sebelum Kaa-sama pulang?"

Ya. Dia mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Tidak salah. Tapi, bukan berarti jam begini.

Segera Kyuubi berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Jarak diantara wajah mereka kini hanya sejingkal saja. Karena tinggi Kyuubi hampir sama dengan Naruto melakukan hal tersebut tidaklah susah.

"Dengar Naruto. Rumah ini memiliki aturan. Pertama turuti orang lebih tua darimu, kedua perkataan orang lebih tua adalah absolute dan terakhir tak ada kata maaf untuk orang yang tidak menurutinya."

"Jadi Naruto karena kau baru mendengar peraturan ini aku akan melepasmu sekarang."

Seketika itu, Kyuubi melangkah menjauhi Naruto dan berjalan melewatinya. Dia tak ada niat untuk membuang waktu lebih banyak ke orang itu.

Tapi sebelum Kyuubi sampai di lantai 2 rumah. Langkah kakinya berhenti dan membalikkan badan kebelakang.

"Peraturan itu... tak sesuai dengan logika ku... aku ingin menggantinya."

Ucap Naruto kini berada depan pintu ruang tamu dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

Seiring Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang menaiki anak-anak tangga.

Dia terdiam dan memikirkan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

'Logika? Mengganti? Apa dia bercanda? Memangnya dia siapa?'

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"hng!?"

Refleks terkejut Kyuubi tanpa sadar menggerakan tubuhnya dengan menarik kerah Naruto lalu berniat membantingnya.

'Ah! ga-gawat! Kita berada di tangga!'

Kesadaran Kyuubi kembali saat dia memutar tubuh Naruto dan membantingnya ke arah bawah tangga.

'T-tak bisa berhenti!'

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya kuat. Dia mengutuk refleks yang di dapatkannya dari pria-pria hidung belang dijalanan yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

Dan sekarang ini refleks itu akan menimbulkan korban yang tak diinginkan.

Tangan yang tadi menyentuh kerah dan tubuh Naruto kini tak terasa. Tinggal menunggu dentuman keras maka itu..

'Eh?'

Masih dalam pejaman. Kyuubi menunggu final blowing nya. Tapi tak kujung terdengar. Malahan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar.

'Langkah kaki?'

Segera Kyuubi membuka mata dan mendapati Naruto yang telah dihadapannya lagi.

"hng?!"

Kyuubi terkejut lagi dan refleks, dia melakukan kejadian itu kembali.

"hn.."

Tangan yang hampir menyentuh kerah baju berhasil di hentikan pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan tersebut.

Tapi tidak sampai disitu. Refleks Kyuubi masih berlanjut dengan kaki kirinya menendang lutut kanan Naruto.

Namun dapat di tangkap oleh tangan kanan Naruto dengan mudah. Tak ingin ada serangan lanjutan dari perempuan merah itu.

Naruto dengan kuat menarik tangan kanan Kyuubi ke atas dan membuat tubuh kyuubi terangkat lalu mendarat di pundak kirinya.

"ha?".

Kesadaran Kyuubi kembali. Pandangannya yang tadi melihat Naruto kini melihat anak tangga dan bergerak naik ke atas.

"A-a-apa ya-yang ka-kau lakukan?!".

Tubuh Kyuubi menegang. Dirinya seperti dipikul bak karung beras di pundak pemuda itu. Berniat keluar dari situasi itu. Kedua tangan Kyuubi berusaha meraih pundak Naruto dan bertopang.

 **#PLAKK**

"Hiii!".

Sesuatu yang keras dan kuat dirasakan Kyuubi di area pantat nya yang nyeri.

"A-a-apa itu tadi!?".

Tubuh atas Kyuubi yang masih bertopang berusaha melihat bagian belakang nya. Dari sela-sela rambut jabrik Naruto, dia melihat tangan kanan pemuda itu yang dengan cepat bergerak ke arah belakangnya yang tak terlihat.

 **#PLAKK**

"Hiii!".

Tubuh Kyuubi menguat. Pandangannya kini lurus kedepan. Bibirnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berusaha menahan sakit.

"A-a-apa ya-yang kau lakukan sialan!?".

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. Dia memilih untuk fokus berjalan.

Hasilnya Kyuubi meronta lebih liar dan memukul belakang kepala Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Le-lepas lepas lepas kau sinting, berengsek, siala,-".

 **#PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK**

"Kyaaaaa! Sa-sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Hentikan!".

Tamparan bertubi-tubi Naruto berhenti. Dia kemudian melirik kebelakang dan mendapati mata Kyuubi berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti melakukan perlawanan dan menurut seperti gadis pintar.".

Kyuubi mau tak mau mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya kini tidak lagi melihat ke belakang tapi lurus kedepan.

Dalam lamunan nya. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Dia hanya berniat memperingati adiknya itu untuk menuruti peraturan buatannya sendiri.

Ya. Buatan sendiri. Bukan official.

Seharusnya rencana itu berhasil tapi dia sama sekali tak menyangkan kalau iti bumerang untuknya.

Dan juga apa-apaan dengan perkembangan Adiknya itu. Fisiknya terlalu kuat. Padahal Kyuubi yakin dengan bela dirinya. Bahkan pada saat dia memukul kepalanya tadi, sedikitpun dia tidak menahan kekuatannya.

Lamunan Kyuubi berakhir dengan pandangannya yang kini berbelok melihat tembok.

"hn, Kita sampai.".

"Kau salah kamar. Itu kamarku.".

Naruto menatap Kyuubi ke belakang.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku membawamu ke kamarku?".

Kyuubi terdiam. Dia melihat tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh pantatnya berkali-kali. Tahu apa yang maksud pemuda itu Kyuubi berkata.

"Tidak dikunci.".

Naruto terdiam. Tatapan matanya bertemu Kyuubi sekilas sebelum perempuan itu kembali menatap lurus kebelakang dan diam.

"...Kau cukup menurut ya, aneki.".

Tak berniat mendengar respon Kyuubi. Pintu itu pun di buka dan masuk ke dalam.

Naruto diam sebentar mengamati kamar Kyuubi.

1 lemari pakaian besar, 1 meja belajar medium, 2 rak buku di dinding di atas meja belajar, 1 tempat tidur sama seperti miliknya di sebelah meja, karpet kaki luas berbentuk oval di lantai, dinding yang di lapisi dengan wallpaper hangat berwarna merah tua bercorak mawar, dan 3 boneka beruang di atas tempat tidur.

Selesai itu, Naruto menuju kearah kasur dan duduk di pinggiran. Diangkat tubuh Kyuubi dengan mudah dan ditidurkan dia di atas paha menghadap kebawah.

"Sekarang mari kita berdiskusi mengganti peraturan yang ada di rumah ini.".

Seketika tubuh Kyuubi menegang. Dia menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"hm? Ada apa dengan tatapan seperti apa yang kau katakan! itu aneki.".

Kyuubi memalingkan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah lantai. Perutnya yang bertidur di atas paha Naruto menguat membuat dada nya yang bergelantungan bergerak sedikit.

"Ti-tidak... tidak apa.".

Balas Kyuubi dan diam kembali. Dia kembali mengingat ucapan Naruto di tangga tadi.

'Ya. Dia mengatakan itu tadi... huft kukira dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lain...'

Mata gelap saphire yang masih menatap Kyuubi dengan intens menutup dan berpaling ke depan.

"Aku singkat saja ya. Ucapan dan perintah Naruto Uzumaki adalah absolute.".

"Ha?! Maksudmu kau bisa seenaknya melakukan apa saja?! Jangan main-main kau sialan!".

Naruto melirik tatapan tajam Kyuubi.

"Sejak 3 menit yang lalu aku sudah bersikap seenaknya. Ne.. katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?".

Tenggorak Kyuubi mati rasa. Lirikkan Naruto kearahnya terlihat sangat sinis dan menakutkan.

"Hah...".

Naruto mendengus nafas pelan serta memejam mata nya sebentar.

"Aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk memberikan sikap burukku ke kamu Aneki. Begitu juga sebaliknya.".

"Karena itulah bagaimana kalau kita tiadakan peraturan yang kau buat mendadak itu.".

Tatapan Kyuubi ternganga. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tahu kalau itu omong kosong.

"Kau membuat itu hanya untuk kepentingan harga dirimu sebagai yang paling tua atau tertinggi dari aku kan?".

"!? Ba-bagai,-"

"Sejak awal pandangan kita bertemu".

Potong Naruto. Tahu apa yang mau dikatakan Kyuubi.

Tatapan Naruto yang dingin tiba-tiba berubah melunak disertai senyuman.

"Aku ingin kita berdua dalam situasi win-win. Karena itulah aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu.".

Kyuubi terdiam cukup lama. Kedua tangan yang sejak awal menyentuh paha Naruto dilakukan untuk mengurangi beban perut.

Dia juga bisa saja berdiri dengan mudah karena jenjit kakinya menyentuh lantai tapi diurungkan karena hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama kalau Naruto pasti akan membuatnya tiduran lagi.

"..dengan melakukan perjanjian tersebut aku ingin agar kau tidak mencampuri urusan di luar bahasan sekolah dan hubungan. Begitu juga dengan kejadian tadi.".

"La-lalu apa untungnya untukku?"

Balas Kyuubi. Sejujurnya dia tak peduli dengan urusan Naruto.

"Kenikmatan.".

"ha?...".

Mata ruby Kyuubi membulat serta memutih. Perkataan Naruto masih dicerna dengan pelan di dalam otaknya.

"Kau bercanda denganku ha? sialan?".

Ucap Kyuubi pelan dan datar.

"Oh, kalau begitu katakan padaku Kyuubi nee-chan. Kenapa di depan pintu tadi kau berharap aku membawamu ke kamarku?"

"Dan juga apa-apaan dengan responmu tadi saat tau alasan ku membawa mu kemari? padahal aku sudah bilang sejak awal kan? kalau aku berniat mengganti peraturan yang kau buat, tapi malah ekspresi yang kau berikan seperti berkata baru pertama kali itu kau mendengarnya.".

"Ne, Kyuubi nee-chan kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Dari tadi kau diam terus. Jadi benar kan? kalau kau berharap kalau aku melakukan hal lain? katakan padaku apa yang kau harapkan itu?".

Kyuubi masih terdiam. Nada suara yang Naruto berubah-ubah membuat dia berpikir kalau adiknya ini sudah gila.

Bukan hanya nada suara. Ekspresi nya juga berubah-ubah. Pemuda itu seperti dirasuki setan.

Tak mau memandang Wajah itu lagi. Kyuubi kembali menunduk dan melihat lantai dalam diam.

Didalam otaknya berpikir. Kenapa bisa dia sempat terpesona dengan senyum palsu pemuda itu tadi.

Giginya digertak dengan kuat. Begitu juga dengan tanganya yang meremas paha Naruto. Kedua lutut kaki yang sejak tadi tertunduk saling di pertemukan dengan kuat bahkan jenjit kakinya menguat dilantai.

 **#PLAKKKK**

"hnnng!".

 **#PLAKKKK**

"hnnnnnng!"

 **#PLAKKKKK**

"Kalau kau tak berniat mengucapkannya dengan bibirmu. Akan kubuat tubuh mu yang menjawabnya.".

"AHHHH!"

Seluruh pojok ruangan dalam kamar di penuhi dengan suara tamparan dan teriakan Kyuubi. Bahkan erangan nya itu terdengar sampai di lorong-lorong rumah.

"SAAAAKITTTT! STOPP! SAAKITT NAARUTOO!".

Kesakitan yang di rasa Kyuubi sungguh luar biasa sakit. Dia tak mau menahan sakit lebih lama lagi, dengan begitu Kyuubi berencana untuk kabur.

Walau tahu dia tak bisa lari dari situasi itu, tapi dia berusaha melakukannya.

Ya, memang wajar. Pantatnya kesakitan, sungguh sangat sakit mau tak mau refleksnya berusaha untuk kabur.

Pertama, Kyuubi berniat memundurkan tubuhnya dengan bertolak di jinjit kakinya. Tapi di hentikan Naruto dengan melakukan satu tamparan yang sangat kuat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Kedua, tubuh Kyuubi menggeliat tak karuan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Oh. Kau pikir bisa lari?".

Merasa tubuh Kyuubi mau jatuh ke depan. Naruto menekan pinggul Kyuubi dengan kuat. Bahkan saking kuatnya, makan malam yang ada di perutnya hampir merembes keluar.

"HHMMBBBLLGHHHRR!".

Naruto menghentikan pukulannya.

"Hm... sakit?".

Dia melihat mulut Kyuubi yang menahan muntah dan melorotkan piyama hitam yang digunakan Kyuubi.

"Cup cup.".

Dielus elus pantat Kyuubi dengan lembut.

Naruto yakin kalau di balik celana dalam merah tua yang bergambar kelinci itu dipenuhi dengan bekas merah juga. Lihat, bahkan sebagian daerah yang tidak ditutupi celana dalam Kyuubi berwarna merah dan dipenuhi keringat berlucuran.

"hhhng... hhhng.""

Nafas Kyuubi terengah-engah. Air liurnya berjatuhan dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Panglihatannya mengabur akibat air mata nya.

Tapi walau begitu perasaannya mulai membaik. Pantatnya yang nyeri menggeli setelah tangan kekar pemuda itu mengelusnya. Bahkan saat Kyuubi merasa celana dalamnya akan di turunkan dia tak berusaha bersuara menghentikan, seperti dia mendukung itu untuk lepas.

Benar saja. Saat Naruto mengelus pantatnya yang kini telanjang bulat. Dia merasa sangat kegelian akan kenikmatan.

Kyuubi bahkan tak sadar kalau dia mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam memeknya.

"Lihat ini.".

Naruto menghentikan elusannya dan menunjukan sesuatu ke hadapan Kyuubi.

"hnnnn kenapa?".

Kyuubi melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang menunjukan kekosongan.

"...Cairan... Kau liat cairan itu...".

Naruto menatap Kyuubi menyedihkan saat perempuan merah itu tidak tau apa yang di perlihatkannya.

"Kau... memperlihatkanku... cairan? kenapa dengan itu?".

Tanya Kyuubi polos. Air liurnya masih berjatuhan darinya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Cairan ini ku ambil dari selangkangan mu...".

Kyuubi melebarkan mata nya. Dia memandang cairan di telapak tangan itu dengan seksama.

Dan mengetahui kalau cairan itu bukan lah keringat seperti yang pertama kali di pikirkannya.

Cairan itu lengket.

Kyuubi terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka. Kepalanya kemudian berputar dengan pelan ke kiri melihat wajah Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Kau bahkan tak sadar kalau aku menyentuh selangkanganmu yah?".

Masih dengan tampang terkejutnya. Kyuubi melihat Naruto menjilat jari tangannya.

"Em... Nee-chan!? Kau masih... perawan?".

Tampang datar Naruto yang memaksakan seperti dia terkejut, serasa pengen di tampar Kyuubi.

"Terus kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya?".

Ucap Kyuubi masih dalam posisi dan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau ingin aku mengambilnya?".

Wajah Kyuubi memerah. Antara malu atau mau marah. Apapun itu, sebelum perempuan merah itu menjawab Naruto berkata.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak ada niat tuk mengambilnya. Situasi yang seperti itu terlalu menguntungkan bagi sebelah pihak.".

"h-ha? L-lalu apa maksudmu dengan,-".

"Selalu ada banyak cara untuk memberikan kenikmatan. Jika kita berdua bercinta bukannya situasi itu terlalu menguntungkan untukku?".

"Dengan mendapat keluasan didalam rumah, itu sudah cukup untukku.".

Ucap Naruto. Tangan kanan nya bergerak mengelus pantat Kyuubi kembali.

"Tunggu, tunggu, ini aneh. Kenapa juga aku berbicara dengan orang yang barusan memukul pantatku dengan normal?!".

"...Entahlah...tapi, inti maksud dari perkataanku adalah memberikan kenikmatan padamu tanpa kita berdua melakukan seks.".

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku menyetujui perjanjianmu!".

Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh atasnya agar bisa sejajar dengan kepala Naruto mengeras. Jari kukunya yang tajam memberikan bekas merah dibalik jeans yang Naruto pakai.

"Bibirmu... tak berhak memutuskannya. Biarkan tubuhmu,-".

"Bodo amat! Tubuh ku sudah menjawab tidak dari tadi! Liat pantat ku!".

Kyuubi berpaling dan mengikuti perkataannya.

"Haaa! Li-liat bekas merah itu! Pa-pantatku!".

Naruto yang juga bersama-sama berpaling melihat untuk kedua kalinya pantat Kyuubi.

"Kurasa pantatmu akan merasa nyeri saat kau duduk.".

"Dan kau pikir salah siapa itu hah!?".

"Yah mau gimana lagi. Ini satu-satunya cara merangsang perempuan bertype M.".

"ha!? Type M!? Apa maksudmu bodoh!? Bagian mananya yang merangsan,-...".

Mulut Kyuubi terhenti. Kilasan ingatan yang terjadi tidak lama tadi menghentikkan perkataannya.

"hm...".

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Kyuubi yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Type M tsundere ya?".

Gumamnya pelan. Lalu memegang kepala Kyuubi dan mengatur posisi perempuan yang terdiam itu kembali menunduk.

"Bersiaplah aku akan segera memulainya.".

"Su-sudah kubilang jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku setuju. Pa-pantatku mati rasa, ku-kumohon, jika kau memukulnya lagi, sudah pasti a-aku tidak akan bisa duduk dengan normal lagi.".

"Tentu saja.".

"hm? eh? hnnnnnnghhh!".

Tangan Naruto perlahan-lahan dirasakan Kyuubi menurun kebawah dan berhenti di memeknya.

"hnng!".

Kyuubi merasa sangat geli. Dia bahkan membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan hanya karena dia tidak mau Naruto mendengarnya mendesah.

Dia merasakan erutan kedua jari pemuda itu menyentuh bagian luar memeknya, sesekali di tekan-tekan.

Saat Naruto menemukan klitorisnya, tanpa ampun pemuda itu langsung mencubitnya. Membuat suara desahan Kyuubi keluar beserta klimaks.

Kyuubi menarik tangan satunya dari paha Naruto untuk membantu membungkam mulutnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi. Naruto dengan kasar memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam memek Kyuubi.

"Ohhhhhhh!".

Desahan Kyuubi terganti dengan auman terkejut karena keenakan. Ini kedua kalinya dia mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang singkat. Sensasi yang dia rasakan ini berbeda jauh dengan jari miliknya yang bermasturbasi.

Kedua jari yang kekar perkasa itu saling bergerak tak karuan di dalam memeknya. Bahkan Kyuubi merasa salaput darahnya akan terbuka.

"Tu-tu-tunggu! ahhhh! ke-keperawa,- nnhhhh!".

Berusaha Kyuubi memberitahu Naruto untuk berhenti. Tapi setiap kali Kyuubi bersuara. Ada getaran layaknya vibrator di dalam memeknya yang membuat dia susah berbicara.

Kyuubi panik. Di balik ekpresinya yang kenikmatan dia kepanikan saat merasa jari Naruto masuk lebih dalam.

'Tidak! Ja-jangan bercanda! Ke-keperawananku hilang diambil jarinya? Ha-hanya jarinya?'.

Batin Kyuubi mengamuk. Dia tak terima keperawanannya hilang hanya karena jari pemuda itu.

Memang Naruto pernah bilang, kalau mereka tidak akan bercinta. Tapi, bukannya juga dia bilang kalau dia tidak akan mengambil keperawanannya? Setidaknya bukan jari. Pikir Kyuubi.

"Nah cukup.".

Kepanikan Kyuubi berhenti. Naruto menghentikan eksplorasi dalam memek Kyuubi dan menarik jarinya dengan pelan. Tubuh Kyuubi pun mengalami klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya karena itu.

"Apa kau membersihkan lubang pantatmu Nee-chan?".

Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang bermandikan keringat dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"A-aku selalu membersihkannya...".

Jawab Kyuubi sambil mengatur nafas.

"Haha, kau berkata seperti selalu siap melakukan anal sex.".

Kyuubi berpaling ke kiri melihat Naruto yang menutup matanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ghhh... apa maksudmu itu hah? Bukannya wajar mengeluarkan semua kotoran dari dalam tubuhmu?".

Geram Kyuubi tak terima dia di tertawakan.

"Tidak juga kok. Di dalam pantatku aku yakin masih ada kotoran dalamnya.".

Wajah Kyuubi memucat. Selain karena ucapan jijik Naruto, dia juga shock melihat tingkah Naruto yang makin terbahak-bahak akibat ucapannya sendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak tadi sikap Naruto tidak menentu. Setiap Naruto berbicara Kyuubi merasakan ketegangan yang berubah-ubah dari pemuda itu.

"O-oi Naruto k-kau tidak apa,-".

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?".

"Daripada memikirkanku bukannya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri?".

"Seharusnya kejadian ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya aku beristirahat di dalam kamarku.".

"Ini salahmu Kyuubi-chan, kalau saja kau tidur dan tidak bersikap seperti tadi aku tidak akan melakukan ini.".

"Tapi terima kasih, karena kau, aku akan melakukan sesuka ku ke pantat lebar mu itu.".

"Akan ku lakukan semuanya. Akan kumasukkan semuanya. Pantat ini property ku.".

"ah ha, sayang sekali perjanjiannya melarangku merasa kenikmatan.".

Benar dugaan Kyuubi. Tingkah Naruto sangat aneh. Suaranya dan gaya bicaranya diubah-ubah bak orang gila berbicara sendiri. Dilihat Naruto menarik tangan kirinya dari pinggulnya lalu di tutupkan ke matanya.

Lama Naruto berdiam seperti itu. Kyuubi pun berpikir kalau jika dia ingin keluar dari situasi itu. Maka ini adalah saatnya yang tepat.

Instingnya mengatakan kewaspadaan Naruto menurun. Kyuubi juga berpikir saat dia berdiri nanti dia akan segera membuat pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri dengan menggunakan teknik judonya.

Tapi Kyuubi merenungkan itu semua. Dia melihat mulut Naruto yang menggertak kuat. Seperti dia menahan sakit.

'Apa Naruto mempunyai penyakit? Dari dulu aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan kondisi medical tubuhnya. Tapi, kurasa dia baik-baik saja waktu masih kecil.'.

'Ah! Tidak! Kenapa juga aku mengkhawatirkannya!'.

Lamunan Kyuubi tersadar saat Naruto melepas tangan kirinya.

Memperlihatkan ekspresi kelam dari matanya.

"Ba-baik Na-Naruto a-aku paham... ka-kau bisa melakukan seenakmu di rumah ini.".

Ucap Kyuubi terbata-bata. Alasan kenapa dia berkata seperti itu karena Kyuubi tidak mau Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Kyuubi serasa tau perasaan orang-orang yang selalu dia tatap begitu.

"Kalau begitu perjanjiannya tersetujui... akan ku akhiri ini dengan cepat.".

"Ah ti-tidak, Lu-lupakan saja perjanjian ituuuuuu! Ahhhh Ca-cabuutt! SAKITT!".

Kyuubi yang mau mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf malah berteriak kesetanan, saat tiga jari Naruto masuk dengan kasar ke lubang pantatnya.

"Ah! ahhhh! ahnnn!".

Anehnya walaupun sakit. Kyuubi mengalami klimaks ke empat kalinya saat jari-jari itu masuk ke dalam dan hanya berselang detik sebelum kesakitan itu berubah jadi nikmat geli.

Tubuh atas Kyuubi bergetar. Puting merah muda miliknya mengeras dari balik baju piyama dan bergesekan dengan beha membuat dia klimaks ke lima kalinya.

"Ah! La-lagi! Ah! Se-sentuh memek ku juga!".

Ucap Kyuubi tak tahan menahan gatal di selangkangannya. Dia ingin Naruto menggaruknya tanpa menghentikan permainan di lubang duburnya.

Naruto pun menuruti permintaannya dengan berniat memasuki tangan kirinya dari paha kanan Kyuubi.

Tapi Kyuubi tahu Naruto akan kesulitan jadi dia segera mengangkat tinggi paha kanannya dan menopang lututnya di atas paha Naruto.

"Woah.".

Posisi tubuh Kyuubi terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, dan karena ketidak nyamanan itu membuat Naruto berpikir itu sangat sexy.

Naruto tak perlu lagi menunduk. Tangan kirinya berhasil masuk di lubang kecil yang di buat paha Kyuubi.

"Ah! Ah! Ya! Cu-cubit le-lebih kuat biji ku itu!".

Teriak Kyuubi jatuh dalam kenikmatan. Tubuh atasnya kepanasan. Dia pun membuka satu demi satu kenop piyama nya terus dijatuhkan ke lantai. Hal yang sama dilakukan pada behanya.

Hasilnya Kyuubi kini telanjang bulat. Dada nya yang lumayan besar itu bergelantungan dan menampar paha samping Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan daging lembut menyentuh pahanya mempercepat tempo jarinya dan membuat Kyuubi klimaks untuk terakhir kali.

Tubuh Kyuubi segera diangkat lalu dilempar layak benda ke arah kasur.

Kyuubi memandang lurus kedepan atap. Matanya melemah, tubuhnya juga, pantatnya mati rasa saat menyentuh kasur.

Tangan kirinya di letakkan ke atas dahinya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas.

Kyuubi menggerakan bola matanya melihat Naruto membuka baju hitamnya.

Pada saat Naruto memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya Kyuubi ingin terkejut. Sangat ingin terkejut dan bertanya. Tapi dia tidak punya energi yang tersisa.

Setelah itu Naruto memegang bajunya dan menggesek kuat dada kanan Kyuubi. Lalu mengambil spidol permanen dari meja dan menulis di atas aerola pink dada kanan Kyuubi.

ナルト.

"...Pernapasan mu tak beraturan, jadinya begini..."

Tulisan Naruto tidak horizontal atau vertikal melainkan berbengkok ke bawah karena itulah dia sedikit tak terima.

"Dengan begini perjanjian tersetujui. Kau bebas memintaku melakukan hal ini lagi mulai dari sekarang.".

Keberadaan Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Kyuubi. Tampaknya pemuda itu berniat pergi dari kamarnya.

Saat Kyuubi mendengar suara pintunya tertutup. Masih dengan terengah-engah dia berpikir.

'A-apa yang si bodoh itu tulis? Be-besok pagi... ce-cermin...'

Sebelum terlelap tidur.

 **End Chapter 8 : The Forgotten Memories (1).**

* * *

Chapter 7 masih dalam re-write lagi sorry yah data nya lupa aku save dimana. Next update yaitu ch7 dan ch9 kuusahakan bakal selesai sebelum tanggal 13. mumpung mood nulis ku datang lagi.

Jangan lupa reviews, respon senang atau buruk kalian sangat berarti untukku.

Sekian,

Papoi Out.


	8. Chapter 9 : The Forgotten Memories (2)

**Outland**

Desclaimer :

Naruto and the other character is not my own.

Summary :

Hubungan kakak adik memanglah cukup kuat. Maka dari itu lelaki pirang tersebut mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan kakaknya. Si kakak sendiri perlahan-lahan luluh. Eh? Atau dengan seketika luluh? Entahlah. Ngantuk nulis summary. Typo. Rate M. Alert.

 **Chapter 9 : The Forgotten Memories (2).**

* * *

"To Ru Na~".

Ucap Kyuubi pelan. Tubuh yang sengaja tidak diselimuti satu helai pakaian, berdiri tak bergeming didepan cermin satu badan.

Bibirnya bergerak mengeja bentuk tulisan buruk yang menempel di dada kanannya dengan datar.

"Na Ru To~".

Ejanya dari arah berlawanan. Lalu memutar pinggulnya.

"Sialan...".

Gumam Kyuubi pelan merutuk perbuatan si jabrik pirang kemarin malam. Beruntung bekas merah di pantatnya memudar hanya tinggal menaruh sedikit balsem dan itu akan terlihat seperti semula.

Dia pun kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaian disana sebelum kembali kedepan cermin lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuubi aku berangkat dulu.".

"Tunggu Kaa-san! Bento mu ketinggalan!".

Dengan berjalan cepat dia sampai ke pintu luar.

"...Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu repot-repot membuatnya...".

Sesampainya di depan. Wanita tersebut terlihat segan oleh apa yang disodorkan kepada nya.

Dengan berpakaian rapi ala pekerja kantoran. Wanita dengan style rambut merah lurus kebawah sampai menyentuh bokong. Menatap tampang polos Kyuubi yang seakan tak ada yang salah dari makanan yang dia buat.

"...Terima kasih.".

Tapi karena cinta Ibu ke anak. Tanpa berkata lagi. Wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu mengambilnya dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan.".

Merasa tujuannya sudah selesai. Kyuubi kembali masuk ke dalam tanpa membuang waktu menunggu mobil ibunya itu keluar dari gerbang rumah.

 **.**

"Seperti biasa. Hari minggu Kaa-san sibuk.".

Di kunyah roti tawar dalam tempo lambat. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuknya menghabiskan satu buah roti. Dan ini adalah roti ketiganya.

"Dia belum bangun juga?".

Tampaknya ada alasan kenapa Kyuubi bertingkah begitu.

Dipejam kedua mata miliknya saat mengunyah roti ke empat, mulutnya sempat berhenti mengunyah dan kembali bergerak lagi dan berhenti dan bergerak, seperti sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pada saat roti pada genggamannya habis. Kyuubi tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari ruang makan.

 **.**

"Na,-".

Kyuubi terdiam. Mulutnya yang tadi bersuara tercekat. Dirinya kini berdiri di depan salah satu dari sekian banyak pintu dari rumah miliknya.

Dulunya dia mempunyai akses untuk bisa masuk ke dalam tapi sekarang tak lagi bisa. Soalnya dia sudah tak lagi memegang kunci dari pintu tersebut.

Tapi Kyuubi bahkan tidak tahu kalau pintu dihadapannya ini sedang terkunci. Dia bahkan belum mencoba tuk membuka nya. Jadi ada suatu halangan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Privasi.

Sebagai seseorang yang telah mempelajari nilai sosial semenjak dini. Kyuubi terikat oleh aturan tersebut. Tapi bukan cuman itu. Untuk seorang wanita seperti dia, alasan itu belumlah cukup menghentikan dia.

Lalu apa lagi?

Dominasi.

Semenjak kemarin beragumen tentang kekuasaan. Sebagai pihak yang kalah. Kyuubi merasa sedikit patuh. Mungkin tidak pada pikirannya, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berkompromi.

Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuubi melakukan hal ini? Apa yang mendorong dia bisa ada di hadapan pintu yang di baliknya kamar adiknya itu?

Ego.

Tak terima.

Kesal.

Kesiangan.

Marah.

Kepribadian milik Kyuubi biasanya tak peduli dengan sekitar, dia cukup pandai dalam mencuri hati orang-orang meskipun sikapnya yang datar, tak mau repot dengan hal yang menurutnya tak penting, tak tertarik mengetahui orang lain selain teman dan ibunya.

Tapi lihat saja dia sekarang ini.

'Tu-tunggu... apa menyuruh dia sarapan mengekang dia berbuat seenaknya?'

Jarinya menyentuh dagu seperti sedang berpikir.

'Ti-tidak kan? Eh? Tunggu dulu...'

'Ke-kenapa aku seolah-olah menyetujui perjanjiannya itu?'

Wajahnya memerah. Tangan kanannya di kepal kuat kedepan.

'Ka-kalau aku setuju. Be-berarti dia pu-punya kewajiban me-muaskanku.'.

"Aghhh.".

Kyuubi menutup muka nya dengan dua tangan. Dia tak tahan dan merasa pingin meneriaki orang yang ada didalam.

Dan dia melakukannya.

"Na-Naruto! Wa-waktunya sarapan! Cepat ke ruang makan dan makan bekalmu yang kubuat!".

Bohong Kyuubi tak sadar kalau dia hanya membuat satu bekal dan itu hanya untuk Ibunya saja.

"O-oi ja-jawab aku!".

Walau sudah di gembor-gembor. Tak ada respon dari pintu akan terbuka ataupun balasan dari Naruto.

Sangat kesal Kyuubi berteriak.

"B-Baka!".

Lalu menendang pintu tak bersalah itu dan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo. Kyuubi kau datang juga.".

Pemuda bertato taring di sepasang pipi miliknya melambaikan tangan dari balik seberang jalan.

Pemuda bernama Kiba tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi yang berjalan kearahnya sebelum melihat ke arah samping.

"Apa kalian siap?".

Pertanyaan Kiba segera dijawab oleh perempuan pink yang ada di depan.

"Tunggu Kiba. Shikamaru belum datang.".

"Ya ampun anak itu.".

Kyuubi yang baru saja sampai. Mendengar gerutuan dari perempuan berkuncir kuning yang meregangkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher.

"Sasuke apa dia memberi kabar padamu?".

Dengan berpakaian santai tank top putih dan lapisan tank top hitam. Ino melakukan stretching di tempat publik seraya bertanya tanpa melihat tatapan orang yang disebut.

"Tidak.".

Balas pemuda raven bernama Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut merona saat dia membalikkan pandangannya dari Ino ke arah Kyuubi.

"Hi, Kyuubi. Kau terlihat cantik.".

Merasa di sebuti. Kyuubi menatap kebawah melihat baju nya. Memastikan kembali apa yang di pakainya.

T-shirt biru muda dan short pants longgar.

Berasa biasa aja.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun.".

Kyuubi menatap balik Sasuke dan melihat apa yang dipakai nya.

Pakaian santai seperti Kiba hanya saja Kiba memakai jaket abu-abu tipis.

"Kau juga... kurasa.".

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sakura melihat Kiba yang kebetulan juga melihatnya.

Mereka berdua tampak terlihat sedikit risih akan pemandangan itu.

"Oi cukup kalian berdua.".

Seolah mewakili perasaan Kiba dan Sakura. Ino berseru di sela-sela kegiatannya dan dengan absurp Kiba melangkah ketengah menghalangi tatapan Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

"Shikamaru memberi kabar padaku kalau dia sudah berada di tempat kolam renang.".

"Apa?!".

Ino menghentikkan stretching nya dan berjalan mendekat Kiba.

"Tampaknya dia menggunakan mobil nya.".

Ucap Kiba segera.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku berenang di kolam rumah ku sendiri!".

Ya. Memang benar Ino mempunyai kolam renang sendiri. Kiba dan yang lainnya juga ada. Tapi bukan di rumah utama mereka.

"Kemarin kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan kemewahan orang tua kita kan?...".

"...Dan si kuncir sialan itu mengingkar,-".

Sambung Ino kesal.

"Shikamaru mendapatkan mobilnya dengan uangnya sendiri Ino.".

"Ah... Ia. Aku lupa.".

Dengan berkata seperti itu. Kiba berusaha menenangkan Ino dan itu berhasil.

"Kalau begitu suruh dia menjemput kita sekarang!".

"K-kau ini...".

Mata Kiba di pejam dengan kuat. Pada saat dia membuka nya. Dia seharusnya memarahi Ino dan menyuruhnya menunggu bus.

Tapi pemandangan di depan toko roti yang ada di pojok seberang jalan membuat dia merenungkan niatnya.

"Kyuubi. Bukannya itu adikmu?".

"!?".

Tubuh Kyuubi bergedik ngeri. Segera dia melihat arah pandang Kiba.

'Kuning kuning kuning'.

Mata nya dengan tekun melihat rambut orang berlalu lalai di hadapannya.

"Dimana nya!?".

"h-ha? D-di dekat toko roti perancis itu.".

Kyuubi merutuki kebodohannya. Pandangan yang dilihatnya dari tadi kurang jauh.

Dan dengan sekali lihat. Dia mendapatkannya.

'Siapa perempuan berjas hitam itu?'.

Mata merah miliknya melihat gerak gerik pergerakan Naruto yang sedang melakukan kontak mulut dengan perempuan dihadapannya.

"Benar itu Naruto, Kyuubi-chan!".

Kyuubi mengabaikan suara Ino.

Tak lama itu. Perempuan yang berbicara dengan Naruto berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam mobil porsche hitam.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu berupa koper hitam di dalam mobil lalu kembali melakukan kontak mulut.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menunduk lalu meraih tangan perempuan yang terkejut atas perlakuannya. Si perempuan tersebut terlihat berucap sebelum terdiam dengan lolipop milik Naruto.

Tangan kiri Naruto dengan cepat meraih lolipop di mulutnya dan memasukan nya ke dalam mulut perempuan tersebut.

Masih dalam keadaan begitu. Naruto balik berbicara sebentar sebelum menarik koper hitam dari tangan si perempuan yang kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Oi Naruto-kun!".

Teriakan dari Ino membuat Kyuubi segera membuang mukanya.

Tampaknya perempuan merah itu tahu kalau si blonde itu akan memanggil adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Ino dan menghampiri mereka.

"Yo. Kalian.".

Setelah Naruto cukup dekat dengan sekumpulan siswa SMA itu. Ino berlari menghampirinya.

"Berikan aku nomor hp mu!".

"Oke.".

"He! Asik! Aku memintanya ke kakakmu kemarin tapi dia tak mau repot bertanya padamu!".

Mendengar gerutuan Ino membuat Naruto tertawa.

Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat saat mendengar ucapan suara Ino yang memang sengaja di kuatkan untuk didengarnya.

"Yo. Kiba Inuzuka dan Sasuke Uchiha.".

"Hm? Kau tahu nama kami?".

Mata Kiba menyipit. Setelah pertukaran kontak nomor Ino dan Naruto. Sepasang blonde itu bergabung dengan mereka.

"Melihat kalian untuk kedua kalinya. Tiba-tiba teringat begitu saja.".

"Selamat siang Naruto..-san?".

Wajah Sakura merona saat Naruto berhenti dihadapannya.

"Siang juga cutie.".

"Hn? Ada apa Kyuubi?".

Tingkah Kyuubi yang aneh membuat Sasuke keheranan. Semenjak mendengar nama adiknya itu. Dia melihat Kyuubi seperti kehilangan sikap coolnya.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa?".

Suara Kyuubi yang terbata-bata malah menambah kecurigaan Sasuke. Apalagi dengan wajah perempuan itu yang masih memalingkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Apa ada yang terjadi saat kami pergi dari rumahmu?".

"Tidak. Tidak ada.".

Nada Kyuubi kembali normal seperti biasa namun walau begitu. Kepalanya masih tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ah, soal kemarin yah?".

Seketika tubuh Kyuubi bergedik. Suara yang familiar di dengarnya kemarin malam membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Terutama di bagian bawahnya.

Tapi bukan suaranya yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidak bertatapan dengan Naruto.

Tapi apa yang dibahaskan nya.

"Kemarin? Memang apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?".

"Kemarin aku pulang sedikit malam dan aku dimarahi aneki. Ada adu mulut jadi aku,-".

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan ku tadi pagi?".

Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya dan berpaling dari Ino. Suara dingin yang dibuatnya mendesah nyaring kemarin malam dengan berani memutuskan perkataan nya.

Apalagi dengan tatapan mematikan yang di tunjukkannya sekarang ini.

"Wow. Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresimu seperti ini Kyuubi".

Ucap Kiba kagum.

"Ya. Aku juga baru kali ini.".

Sambung Sasuke. Di angguk setuju Sakura.

"A-aku tak tahu Kyuubi-chan bisa seseram ini kalo marah. Pa-padahal sikap normalnya aja sudah seram.".

Ucap Ino sembari bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

"Ya, kalian benar, aneki terlihat seram. Ini ketiga kalinya aku melihat ekpresi itu dalam kurun waktu 14 jam.".

Seperti konten yang trending topic. Naruto ikut masuk dalam keterkejutan ketiga orang itu.

"Yosh yosh. Kau tangguh bisa bertahan Naruto-kun.".

Ino mengusap kepala Naruto yang kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha.".

"O-oi Na-Naruto. Ku-kurasa kau harus menjawab Kyuubi dulu.".

Tubuh Kiba sedikit mundur kebelakang melihat wajah Kyuubi yang menggelap.

"Panggilan? Aku tak mendengarnya. Jam berapa kau memanggilku?".

Naruto berhenti tertawa.

"...Sekitar pukul 7.".

"Oh. Aku sudah keluar dari jam 5.".

"Ha? Terus kenapa kau tak bilang,-".

"Aha, padahal setelah kita membuat perjanjian kemarin kau masih saja marah denganku. Tampaknya aku dilahirkan hanya untuk di benci.".

Tenggorokan Kyuubi serasa tercekik. Ucapan tentang perjanjian mentrigger ingatan Kyuubi semalam.

Bukan cuman itu. Tubuhnya menegang saat Naruto memindahkan koper hitam nya ke tangan kiri lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan di renggangkan dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Aha, kopernya cukup berat.".

Gumam Naruto pelan.

'Hiiii!'.

Tubuh Kyuubi bergedik lagi seperti tadi tapi suasana nya yang sekarang berbeda. Tadi tak ada yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuubi yang bergedik.

"Ky-Kyuubi? Ken,-".

"Aku tidak apa. Busnya sudah tiba ayo pergi.".

Entah itu beruntung atau tidak. Situasi Kyuubi diselamatkan oleh bus.

Segera dia naik kedalam bus dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Sasuke pun ikut dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Naruto-kun ikut kami ke kolam renang! Ayo!".

Dalam hati terdalam. Kyuubi mengutuk perempuan blonde yang menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

Tampaknya tiga dari empat temannya masih belum naik ke bus.

Ino, Sakura dan Kiba terlihat berusaha mengajak Naruto.

"Jika kau free Naruto. Kenapa tidak ikut dengan kami berenang?".

"Ya. Naruto-san ikutlah dengan kami.".

"Tidak juga. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan.".

"Hehhh. Ayolah Naruto-kun! Ada bikini bagus yang kubawa sekarang!".

"...Sexy, kah?".

"Tentu saja. Apalagi di gunakan di tubuhku.".

'Si bodoh itu, terlalu kuat! Ke-kenapa juga Naruto bertanya seperti itu?!'.

Suara cempreng Ino jadi pusat perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan para penghuni bus yang duduk dekat jendela melirik-lirik Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Sedikitpun. Kita tidak mengenal mereka.".

"Kasar sekali Sasuke. Kasar sekali.".

"Anda salah orang.".

"Ya, ya. Minggir sedikit.".

Kiba yang sudah masuk ke dalam bus duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sini sini Naruto-kun.".

Di dalam Bus. Ino menarik-narik tangan Naruto agar duduk berduaan dan duduk di kursi baris depan Kiba.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"Ne Naruto-kun. Siapa wanita tadi?".

"Wanita? Oh yang tadi?".

Naruto meregangkan tangan kirinya di belakang kursi Ino setelah melepas koper hitamnya di dekat kaki.

"Hanya partner bisnis.".

"Bisnis heh? Tapi kayaknya lebih dari itu deh.".

"Hm benarkah?".

"Ya. Melihat perlakuan mu tadi. Kau terlihat dekat dengan wanita itu.".

Sambung Kiba dari belakang. Tampaknya dia tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Masih dari arah Ino. Naruto melirik sekilas orang di belakangnya dan kebetulan bertatapan dengan Sakura.

Perempuan pink itu juga tampak penasaran.

"Kurasa sudah hal yang wajar untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan partner bisnis...".

Senyum Naruto lalu berpaling kesebelah melihat Sasuke dan terakhir ke Kyuubi.

"...Terutama dari segala aspek kebutuhan.".

Saat tahu Naruto akan melihat dia. Kyuubi dengan cepat membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Kau terdengar seperti playboy Naruto-kun.".

Hanya tawa pelan yang diberikan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gedung? Bukannya tadi kalian bilang kolam renang?".

Setelah hampir 15 menit perjalanan. Naruto kini berdiri di depan gedung yang sangat luas dan tinggi.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja kita kolam renang.".

Ino yang sejak awal nempel di samping Naruto keheranan lalu bertatapan dengan Sakura.

"Kolamnya berada di dalam gedung itu Naruto-san.".

"...oh...".

Balas Naruto singkat. Kiba yang ada di belakang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa kau belum pernah ke kolam renang sebelumnya?".

Mata Naruto masih tak bergeming melihat gedung tersebut.

"...Tidak.".

"Tapi aku pernah melihatnya di koran... dulu. Kupikir ditempat terbuka seperti taman bermain begitu.".

Kyuubi berjalan melewati mereka. Setelah berada jauh dua meter di depan mereka dia berhenti.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kalian berdiam seperti orang bodoh disitu.".

"Tak perlu repot menjelaskannya. Cukup masuk kedalam lalu semua terjawabkan.".

"Ara Kyuubi-chan. Apa kau cemburu adikmu kudekati? Gak boleh gitu dong. Kau kan udah ada Sasuke.".

Kyuubi menghela nafas nya pelan. Matanya di pejam sebentar lalu lanjut berjalan.

"Ayo Sasuke.".

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya mengikutinya.

 **#Syalala~~**

Ringtone Hp Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi. Saat melihat nama yang tertunjuk di layar hp nya dia langsung melihat Ino dkk.

"Kalian bisa masuk terlebih dahulu.".

"Heee tap,-".

"Setelah panggilan ini selesai aku akan segera menyusul kalian.".

Sakura yang mengerti situasi Naruto. Menarik Ino yang memberontak ke dalam gedung diikuti Kiba dari belakang.

"Di dalam cukup luas loh Naruto. Kalau kau tersesat jangan segan hubungi kami.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melakukan pembayaran tiket masuk. Kedua orang beda gender sekaligus pasangan berjalan menghampiri pemuda berkuncir yang tiduran di kursi santai.

"Yo Kyuubi dan Sasuke... Kalian lama sekali.".

Mengetahui siapa yang mendekat. Shikamaru bangkit duduk di tepian kursi.

"Yang lain?".

"Dibelakan,-".

Teriakan kuat dari arah belakang menutup suara Sasuke.

"Shikamaruuuu!".

Ino berlari dengan cepat lalu menendang perut depan nama orang yang dia teriaki.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan mobilmu!".

Setelah berhasil membuat Shikamaru tersungkur kebelakang. Ino menggapai leher pemuda tersebut seraya mencekiknya.

"hah... Padahal Shikamaru tidak salah juga sih.".

Kiba yang sudah ada di belakang Sasuke melepas barang miliknya di meja kecil samping Ino.

"Kau benar Kiba-kun. Seharusnya kemarin kau menambahkan untuk tidak menggunakan mobil Shikamaru.".

Sakura yang tidak jauh disamping Kiba menepuk dahinya pelan melihat tingkah Ino.

"Ya. Aku lupa kalau Shikamaru punya mobil yang di dapatkannya sendiri.".

Ucap Kiba ikutan menepuk dahinya.

"Ha?".

Mendengar suara pacarnya berkata sesuatu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Kyuubi?".

Sasuke melihat ke arah Kyuubi memandang kebelakang.

"...Dimana si pirang satunya?".

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik. Sedikit pun tak ada penampakan rambut pirang diantara orang-orang yang berlarian ke tepi kolam.

"Oh benar juga. Kalian sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.".

Kyuubi kemudian menatap Kiba yang masih melihat Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Hp Naruto-san tadi berdering. Jadi dia menyuruh kami masuk dan nanti dia akan menyusul.".

Bukan Kiba yang menjawab melainkan perempuan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Panggilan? Dari siapa?".

Kyuubi kini menatap Sakura.

"Enggak tahu. Tapi kayaknya sangat penting.".

Sakura balik menatap Kyuubi dan sekaligus memperhatikan tubuhnya.

Sepasang Bikini biru gelap.

Bh string yang di gunakan Kyuubi berbentuk segita menutup seluruh belahan dada nya sampai di bagian bawah leher.

Dulu dia pernah sekali mencoba type yang seperti itu di toko baju, tapi karena 'size' punya dia yang kecil. Dia tak jadi membeli nya. Karena inti kenapa bikini itu tidak menonjolkan belahan dada adalah karena untuk menunjukan side boobs nya.

Seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Dada Kyuubi yang lumayan besar yaitu D-cup menunjukan Side boobsnya yang putih mulus ke dunia.

Apalagi dengan celana bagian bawah Kyuubi yang sedikit berenda dan ketat terutama di bagian pantat.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukannya bikini Kyuubi terlihat bagus, kan? Sasuke-kun.".

Disiku perut Sasuke pelan.

"Y-Ya. Aku juga berkata seperti itu tadi.".

Wajah Sasuke merona melihat tubuh Kyuubi. Tampaknya ini kedua kali dia memperhatikan tubuh Kyuubi sejak di depan ruang ganti.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke terdiam dan berbalik melihat Ino lagi.

"O-oi Ino-chan kurasa sudah cukup.".

"Hah... Baiklah. Aku tak mau menghabisi energi ku.".

Ino dengan dua lapisan bikini polos hitam di dalam dan biru muda di luar segera berdiri dan menjauh dari tubuh tak bernyawa Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun sangat lama... Apa dia tersesat ya?".

Ucap Ino melihat ke arah dia datang tadi dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menelepon kita tadi.".

Balas Kiba berniat mengambil sesuatu di dalam drybag. Tapi sebelum dia melakukan hal tersebut. Ino terlebih dahulu merogoh sesuatu dari tas gendongnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku meneleponnya. Hehe.".

Setelah menemukan apa yang di cari. Ino langsung menghubungi kontak yang tertulis dengan nama Love di dalam layarnya.

Tapi tak diangkat.

Berusaha dia menghubunginya terus tapi tak kunjung juga diangkat.

"Hehhhhhhh...".

Walau mengeluh kuat. Ino masih berusaha menghubunginya lagi.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi?".

Ucapan polos Sasuke membuat mereka semua melihatnya. Minus Shikamaru masih tak sadar.

"Maksudku, bukannya tadi Sakura bilang dia mendapat panggilan penting?".

"Ya, terus?".

Seru Ino tak kenal nyerah menekan-nekan tombol hijau di layar hp.

"Bagaimana jika dia dipanggil? Lagipula dari awal dia pernah berkata kalau dia tak bisa ikut karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.".

"Lagipula dia tak terlihat membawa baju renangnya.".

Bibir Ino menguat. Alasan Sasuke terdengar sangat logis.

"Itu... bisa terjadi. Dari awal dia setuju ikut karena cuman mau lihat-lihat.".

Wajah Ino terlihat kesal. Saking kesalnya dia. Matanya bergerak kesamping kiri melihat sudut atap gedung yang tertutup dengan kaca itu tanpa menggerakan kepalanya ke atas.

"Tapi seharusnya dia mengabari salah satu dari kita kalau dia mau pergi.".

Setelah berkata begitu. Ino memasukkan kembali hp nya ke dalam tas.

"Ino... ini hanya pendapatku saja..."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau suka si pirang itu.".

Kyuubi kini angkat bicara. Melihat Ino gelisah seperti orang sulit bernafas membuat dia berjalan mendekati Ino dan berhenti dihadapannya.

"Entahlah.".

Jawab Ino singkat. Dia melirik sekilas perempuan didepan lalu mengambil duduk di tempat Shikamaru tadi.

"Anak itu berengsek.".

Ucapan itu tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir peach Kyuubi.

"Woah. Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan ke adikmu.".

Seru Kiba mendekat.

Lelaki yang berniat memegang pundak Kyuubi terhenti saat Sasuke memegangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kiba-kun benar Kyuubi-chan. Kau seharusnya tak menghakimi Naruto-san yang baru saja tiba kemarin.".

Kali ini Sakura yang berucap. Membuat Kyuubi bertatapan dengannya.

Situasi menjadi makin berat.

Kiba dan Sasuke masih dalam posisi tadi dan saling bertatapan tak jelas.

Ekspresi Ino tak lagi diketahui saat tertutup dengan poni.

Shikamaru masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Bukannya kalian yang berkata sendiri kalau dia playboy?".

"Kemarin juga dia pulang larut malam. Memang tak ada bau alkohol di mulutnya. Tapi memangnya ada alasan apa lagi seorang anak muda yang baru saja sehari di kota ini pulang larut malam begitu?".

"Bukannya mereka juga sering pulang larut malam?".

Lirik Sakura ke ketiga lelaki di depannya.

"Ya. Mereka punya alasan untuk nongkrong bareng teman. Tapi dia? Tak mungkin.".

Jelas Kyuubi seraya melepas tas gendongnya bersebelahan punya Ino.

"Kalau tak salah tadi dia pernah bilang partner bisnis bukan? Bisnis? Padahal baru sehari dia datang. Bukannya itu aneh?".

Mereka semua terdiam sebentar.

Sakura menatap Kyuubi khawatir.

"Kyuubi-chan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam kau dan Naruto?".

Tentu saja ada hal mencurigakan yang terjadi pada teman merah yang satu itu. Sebab Kyuubi yang mereka kenal yaitu elegan, selau tenang dan singkat perkataan tapi tidak se aktiv ini.

Apalagi dengan dirinya yang memojokkan perasaan Ino. Padahal dia pandai mengamati situasi dan menemukan solusi yang baik untuk temannya.

"h-ha!?".

Pekikkan yang untuk pertama kalinya mereka dengar dari mulut Perempuan Uzumaki itu terkejut.

Tenggorokan Kyuubi serasa mati. Untuk suatu alasan pantatnya tiba-tiba mengeras saat mendengar 'kemarin malam'.

"Ha-hanya a-adu mulut. Ka-kami bertengkar hebat... malam itu. Tidak lebih.".

Ucapannya sedikit terbata-bata. Kedua mata di biarkan tertutup helaian poni seperti Ino saat kepalanya berguncang.

"Y-Ya i-intinya si pirang itu,-".

"Berengsek dan menjengkelkan.".

Kyuubi menatap ke bawah. Dia cukup terkejut respon Ino yang cepat setuju dengan perkataannya.

Ino kemudian berdiri dan memegang kedua tangan Kyuubi.

"Lupakan dia. Kita datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang.".

Tersenyum lebar. Ino menatap balasan senyum Kyuubi.

Kecil.

Situasi makin membaik. Sakura merenungkan niatnya untuk membela Naruto.

Memang juga sih Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan dari pemuda pirang itu semenjak kedua kali mereka bertemu.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Niat awal Sakura yaitu pengen mereka berbaikkan dengan Naruto karena masa lalu.

Namun melihat Naruto yang fine fine aja, Sakura rasa sudah tidak apa.

"Ayo Sakura kita harus mencoba Tube slide yang itu.".

Mata Ino berbinar menunjuk wahana luncur yang super panjang dan berkiluk-kiluk di depannya.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana dengan berenang.".

"Okay.".

Setuju Kyuubi mulai melakukan posisi gras start. Sakura mengikut dari samping sementara Ino merenggangkan lengannya kebelakang. Lekuk pinggang, paha ketat namun berisi, dan Ketiak terpampang jelas ke seluruh ruang sumbu x,y,z. Tampaknya si blonde tersebut menyukai stretching berlebihan.

Karena tidak mau menunggu dia selesai. Kedua teman yang memang menduga Ino akan melakukan ritualnya. Terlebih dahulu pergi tapi segera di susul Ino.

"Mood perempuan cepat berubah yah.".

"hn.".

Kiba dan Sasuke menatap bayangan air kepergian ketiga perempuan.

"...".

"...".

"Mau berapa lama lagi kita berposisi seperti ini Sasuke?".

 **.**

"Yayy.".

Dua dari tiga perempuan yang histeris kesenangan. Terlihat menaiki ban pelampung tiga lubang dan meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saat menyentuh ujung akhir sorotan. Ketiga perempuan seketika hanyut tertutupi dengan pancaran air yang kuat.

 **#BYURRRR**

"Lagiiii!".

Tidak sampai hitungan detik. Ino menuju ke tepian kolam lalu menunjuk keatas.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu Ino-chan wahana itu.".

Terlambat. Keberadaan Ino yang tadinya di tepi kolam bersisa angin setelah Sakura mengikuti arah tunjukkan Ino.

"Ya, ampun, ayo Kyuubi-chan.".

Ucap Sakura seraya berenang ke tepian kolam lalu kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga diikuti Kyuubi dari samping.

Setelah berjalan tiga menit lamanya. Sakura dan Kyuubi akhirnya melihat penampakan keberadaan Ino.

Perempuan blonde itu terlihat menghalangi jalan masuk dengan dirinya yang tak bergeming di batasan gerbang.

"Oi Ino. Kita tak bisa meng,-".

"Apa maksudmu aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri?".

"Maaf tuan tapi syarat untuk menggunakan wahana ini yaitu min empat orang.".

"Hah? Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri!".

"E-eh ta-tapi nanti keseimbangan saat meluncur akan berat sebelah. Kemungkinan buruk anda akan terjun keluar jalur peluncuran.".

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Jatuh dari ketinggian ini tak akan membuatku mati semudah itu.".

"Eh!? I-itu pasti akan membuatmu mati tuan!".

Wahana perosotan tertinggi serta menjadi symbol kebanggaan tempat ini disuguhi perdebatan antar dua penjaga dan satu pelanggan di puncak pelucuran.

Sakura yang baru saja mau mengajak Ino turun kebawah malah tertular tak bergeming. Kyuubi juga sama.

Dibalik tatapan datar dari pupil bak merah. Dia sangat sangat terkejut.

Kenapa?

Ya. Itu karena si pelanggan tersebut.

"Naruto?".

Gumam Kyuubi pelan. Sudah pasti tak terdengar apalagi mereka masih berdebat

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian berdua tidak ikut naik denganku?".

"Eh, Itu mustahil tuan. Kami disini untuk berjaga.".

"Tugas kalian yang lain juga adalah memberikan kepuasan pelanggan kan? Jadi ka,-".

"Naruto-kun!".

"hm?".

Si pedebat yang merasa namanya di panggil. Menoleh ke kiri arah teriakkan.

Tiba-tiba lengannya dipeluk dengan kuat.

Si pedebat yang diketahui si pirang atau adik kyuubi a.k.a Naruto yang di duga sudah pulang. Ternyata tidak benar.

Naruto melihat lengan kirinya lenyap di antara belahan dada Ino seraya berucap.

"Oh kebetulan sekali. Ayo naik ke dalam sini.".

Naruto terlihat tak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama. Segera dia menaiki banen besar yang terdapat tempat duduk di sekitaran lubang.

Dia kemudian melihat dua perempuan yang masih diam di tempat mereka.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua? Cepat kemari.".

"A-ah, i-iya.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haha tadi itu mendebarkan bukan?".

Ucap Naruto tertawa setelah menghabiskan Yakisoba keduanya.

Usai meluncur. Naruto mengajak mereka ke stand makanan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang diatas meja tersebut terdapat banyak Yakisoba yang masih belum dibuka.

Naruto kemudian membuka Yakisoba keempatnya setelah membuang bekas styrofoam Yakisoba ketiganya ke tempat sampah.

"Hm? Kalian tidak lapar?".

Tanya Naruto melihat makanan mereka tak tersentuh.

"A-ah se-selamat ma-makan.".

Ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat berusaha memasukan sumpit itu kedalam mulutnya.

"hn?".

Naruto melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat, tidak, bukan hanya Sakura. Kyuubi dan Ino juga serupa.

Tampaknya kejadian tadi membuat mereka trauma.

 _"Ne Naruto-kun. Kami pikir kau sudah pulang."._

 _Ucap Ino duduk di sebelah Naruto. Didepannya Sakura yang seharusnya sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto._

 _Tapi di geser Kyuubi._

 _Terlihat jelas dari sikap perempuan merah itu kalau dia tak dah niat duduk dekat dengan Naruto._

 _"Ah maaf. Saat masuk ke dalam gedung. Aku terkesan melihat tempat ini. Jadi yah begini lah."._

 _Balas Naruto bertatapan dengan Ino._

 _Posisi duduk Ino yang memegang kedua pegangan benen dan kaki yang mengekang cukup lebar. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya._

 _"Bikini itu cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat sexy dengan warna hitam."._

 _"Be-benarkah!?"._

 _Mata Ino berbinar. Wajahnya merona._

 _"Ya. Kau juga Sakura. Motif bunga mawar itu membuatmu terlihat manis."._

 _"Te-terima... kasih."._

 _Gumam Sakura pelan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah._

 _"Gombalan murah."._

 _Mendengar suara sinis dari depan. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Kyuubi yang kini bertatapan mata dengan si pirang sedikit menekukkan alis matanya melihat tingkah pemuda itu._

 _Setelah dilihat tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai berakhir di kedua mata._

 _Naruto terdiam tak berkata satu pun._

 _Lelaki dengan baju renang berwarna hitam panjang mirip diving menutup 90% tubuhnya. Rambut yang biasanya dilihat jabrik menurun karena basah._

 _Akhirnya situasi saling bertatapan diam berakhir saat banen mereka menyentuh titik menurun._

 _"Kyaaa!"._

 _Teriak Sakura menutup mata. Dilain sisi Ino tertawa kesenangan. Sedangkan Kyuubi tak berekspresi apa-apa._

 _Kyuubi yang masih melihat Naruto. Melihat ekspresinya seperti tak tertarik._

 _Mata biru yang tadi bertatapan dengannya kini melihat jalur depan banen melaju dengan bosan._

 _Setelah kejadian berdebat tadi. Si pirang itu terlihat sangat antusias ingin mencoba perosotan ini._

 _Tapi sekarang..._

 _Apa ekspestasinya tak seperti yang diharapkan?_

 _Pikir Kyuubi sebelum bibir lelaki itu tiba-tiba terangkat tajam ke atas._

 _"Hehe"_

 _'D-dia..'_

 _Kekehan Naruto tak terdengar jelas telinga Kyuubi akibat teriakan kedua temannya._

 _Tak lama sedetik berlalu._

 _Pandangan Kyuubi memblur._

 _Entah bagaimana. Banen yang mereka naiki itu tiba-tiba melaju dengan sangat cepat._

 _Saking cepatnya._

 _Perosotan yang sekali dilihat Kyuubi mencapai panjang lebih dari 1000 meter mengelilingi sebagian besar gedung renang berakhir hanya dalam hitungan dua detik._

 **#SREKK**

Mendengar kursi bergeser. Ino melihat Kyuubi berdiri.

"Ke-kemana?".

Mata biru seperti milik Naruto melihat lesu wajah Kyuubi yang tertutup helaian rambut. Mata yang tadi secerah masa 'depan ku sama dia' dan semangat seperti 'besar nanti mau punya anak berapa?'.

Berubah sangat drastis.

Ino terlihat sangat lesu seperti 'melihat doi di atas pelaminan' akibat teriakannya tadi yang tidak karuan.

"Kamar mandi.".

 **F**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **K**

Di dalam kamar mandi. Kyuubi membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar.

Berulang-ulang kali dia melakukan hal serupa. Sampai akhirnya berhenti.

Dia kemudian melihat pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin.

Wajahnya yang datar sedikit merona saat mengingat sekilas kejadian tadi.

Kejadian dimana mukanya berada di kontol Naruto.

Ya.

Di kontol.

Kontol.

Mantan kontol*.

ah maaf*.

Kyuubi merutuki dirinya yang lengah berpegangan di banen. Alhasil badannya tersandung kedepan dan mendarat ke tubuh Naruto.

Lebih tepatnya lagi di samping selangkangan lelaki itu.

Bahkan dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan kontol Naruto di hidungnya.

Apalagi dengan refleksnya yang langsung memeluk paha kanan Naruto kuat.

Tampaknya lelaki tersebut tak sadar kalau ada kejadian itu. Pikir Kyuubi.

Dia kemudian menghembus nafas kuat dan memutuskan untuk kembali.

Baru tiga-empat langkah dia keluar dari pintu kamar mandi perempuan. Tepat di saat dia keluar dari dinding pembatas.

Lelaki yang menjadi topik ingatan barusan. Berdiri di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Yo.".

"Apa?".

Melihat Naruto bergerak mendekat. Kyuubi pun ikut melangkah kebelakang.

Disetiap langkah Naruto. Kyuubi terus kebelakang sampai tubuhnya menyentuh dinding.

"Berbalik dan taruh tanganmu di dinding.".

Kyuubi terdiam sebentar lalu menurut.

"Kau sejak tadi selalu dingin ke aku Aneki. Aku sedih.".

Dia tak bisa melihat ekpresi Naruto yang dia belakangi. Tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu sedang berjongkok.

"Kau yang bilang untuk tidak mencampuri urusanmu.".

"Ah benar.".

Disela-sela pembicaraan. Kedua kakinya dibuka lebar.

"Aku kira kau menaruh kebencian terhadapku.".

Rasa hangat dari tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh kulit pantatnya. Membuat wajah datar miliknya merona.

Celana dalamnya disisipkan ke samping. Tak lama kemudian lubang pantatnya terasa dingin saat jari itu melemuri sesuatu.

"A-apa itu!?".

Pekik Kyuubi berusaha melihat kebelakang.

"Lotion.".

Dia tak dapat melihat lebih jelas apa yang di lakukan Naruto terhadap lubang pantatnya tapi lelaki pirang itu memang terlihat sedang melumuri.

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawah saat dirasa dua jari masuk kedalam lubang pantatnya.

"Ahn!".

Tak dapat menahan desahan hanya dengan bibir. Kyuubi menarik tangan kirinya dari dinding dan segera membekap mulutnya.

"Ngh!".

Detik demi detik berlalu. Jari-jari Naruto bergerak makin liar.

Air liur nya sedikit demi sedikit berkeluaran dari sela-sela jari Kyuubi dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Kurasa cukup.".

Naruto menarik jarinya keluar dengan kasar membuat desahan Kyuubi keluar.

"Ahn!".

Kyuubi keheranan. Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Diapun membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang ternyata belum ada niat untuk berhenti.

'Eh apa itu?'

Ekspresi Kyuubi berubah horror.

Di tangan Naruto terlihat memegang sesuatu.

"Tu-tunggu!".

"Hn?".

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti. Matanya melirik ke Kyuubi.

"Ka-kau berniat memasukan benda murahan itu kedalam tu-tubuhku!?".

"Murahan?".

Kening Naruto mengerut.

Definisi murahan maksud dari perempuan itu apa?

Apa dalam segi dia mempunyai benda yang lebih mahal dari punyanya?

Bagaimana dia tahu kalau ini murahan atau tidak?

Pertanyaan itulah yang Kyuubi liat dari mata Naruto.

"Be-benda itu di buat orang bukan? Ja-jadi kau berniat memasukan benda ciptaan orang lain itu kedalam tubuhku? A-apa kau gila?".

Jelas Kyuubi cepat.

Mata Naruto makin berkerut. Alasan tak masuk akal perempuan itu membuatnya terkekeh.

"Oho... jadi kau tipe perempuan yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirimu?".

"Biar ku perjelas. Benda ini tak kubeli malahan kuambil dari orang lain... Jadi dengan kata lain... Ini bekas.".

Wajah Kyuubi kembali horor. Rasa jijik dan tak terima benda itu masuk ke dalam dubur. Bergejolak di tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tak masuk akal! Dimana juga kau mengambil lotion dan benda itu! J-Jangan! Ahhhhhh!".

Mendengar Kyuubi mengaum kuat. Naruto mendorong cepat anal beads itu masuk kedalam.

Setelahnya dia membenarkan celana dalam Kyuubi lalu membawa perempuan merah yang bergetar hebat pergi dari situ.

"Kita harus masuk ke dalam kolam dulu aneki. Vaginamu berkeluaran cairan lengket.".

Bisiknya yang di balas anggukan lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali di tempat makan.

"Mereka berdua lama.".

"Mau nyusul, Ino?".

"Ya. Aku juga mau ke toilet.".

Ino dan Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduk. Sampah di atas meja di kumpul jadi satu lalu di buang.

"Oi Ino, Sakura.".

Sebelum kedua perempuan itu beranjak pergi. Suara dari belakang menghentikan mereka.

"Ah kalian...".

"Apa-apaan dengan sikapmu itu hah?".

Kiba agak risih dengan tatapan Ino. Tampang perempuan itu seperti lupa kalau mereka ada disini.

"Dimana Kyuubi?".

Ucap pemuda raven di belakang Kiba.

"Kyuubi tadi pamit ke toilet Sasuke-kun.".

"Toilet?".

"Ya. Bareng Naruto.".

"Naruto?".

Sambung Kiba terkejut.

"Bukannya dia sudah pergi?".

"Tidak. Kami berpapasan dengannya tadi saat naik wahana itu.".

Sakura menunjuk perosotan yang tadi mereka naik.

"Lah? Lalu kenapa dia tak mencari kita dulu?".

Geram Kiba melipat tangan di dada.

"Haha katanya dia terpesona saat masuk ke dalam gedung jadi...".

"...dia menyewa baju renang dan begitulah.".

Jelas Sakura tertawa pelan karena alasan kekanakan Naruto.

"Heh. Jadi mau kemana kalian?".

"Toilet. Kau mau mencari pacarmu kan Sasuke?".

Kali ini Ino yang berbicara. Tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke. Dia berbalik dan lanjut berjalan.

Mereka semua pun mengikut dari belakang. Terkecuali seseorang yang tak berbicara sejak tadi.

"Naruto?".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya mereka di toilet. Kedua lelaki yang menunggu dari balik dinding melihat Sakura keluar.

"Tidak. Kyuubi tak ada didalam.".

Sasuke melirik sekilas mata Sakura lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke kolam sekitar.

"Naruto tak ada di dalam.".

Kali ini Kiba yang keluar dari sebelah. Lalu tak lama kemudian Ino yang keluar dari arah Sakura tadi.

"Menurutmu kemana mereka berdua Shikamaru?".

Ino berkata seolah-olah dia mendengar perkataan Kiba dari dalam toilet.

"Ha? Kenapa aku?".

"Sekali-kali gunakan otak pintar mu itu dan analisis perkiraan kemana Kyuubi dan Naruto.".

"Kalian bahkan tidak menjelaskan kenapa Naruto bisa ikut dengan kalian. Jadi bodoh amat.".

Ino menggeram mendengar balasan Shikamaru. Dirinya serasa pengen segera menerkam makhluk nanas itu.

"Ketemu.".

"Eh dimana!?".

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dia kemudian langsung berlarian ke arah objek yang ditemukannya.

"Narutooooooo!".

Tak tahu malu. Semua orang yang di lewatinya memberi dia tampang seperti melihat orang gila.

Perempuan berkuncir blonde itu masih berteriak di setiap langkahnya sebelum berhenti di pinggiran kolam lalu melompat ke arah Naruto.

"hn?".

Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil. Menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang terbang ke arahnya.

Sigap. Naruto menangkap tubuh Ino dengan mudah sambil berputar sekali untuk mengembalikan momentum tubuh Ino seperti semula.

"Kau bernyali juga ya. Tadi bahaya loh.".

Lepas Naruto dari _axilla_ Ino.

"Walau langsing begini aku cukup atletis loh.".

"Lagipula ini salah mu juga Naruto-kun.".

"Kau seharusnya mengabari kami dulu kalau mau bermain bola voli di kolam renang.".

Jelasnya hanya dibalas tawa Naruto. Ino kemudian melihat sang lawan.

"Kau juga Kyuubi.".

Kyuubi yang di panggil tak merespon tatapan dan perkataan Ino. Dia sibuk berlari dalam air mengejar servis Naruto yang sengaja di pukul jauh ke atas.

Setelah merasa cukup di posisi jatuh. Kyuubi melompat dan memberikan servis kuat ke arah kepala Naruto.

Dalam hati Kyuubi. Dia menyeringai melihat lelaki itu lengah. Di dalam benaknya berteriak kata kena berulang kali. Tapi semua pupus tak sesuai yang diharapkan.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya ke arah bola melaju lalu memberikan passing lemah.

"25-0.".

Kekeh Naruto kemudian tertawa saat wajah Kyuubi kembali datar.

Walau hanya sekilas lirikan. Kyuubi merona saat kakinya menyentuh lantai kolam saat melakukan servis.

Dan Naruto tahu kenapa.

"Eh Kyuubi 0?".

"Sudah tiga kali aku menang.".

"Heh!?".

Ino ternganga menatap wajah datar Kyuubi.

"Oi Naruto.".

Panggil Kiba dari pinggiran kolam.

"...Kelihatannya asik boleh bergabung?".

Dia terlihat ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto sendiri soal kejadian tadi. Tapi direnungkan.

"Hn boleh, tapi aku sudah mau pergi.".

Urat perempatan Kiba muncul di kepala. Perkataan Naruto membuat dia geram. Sebelum dia berucap kata bertanya.

Perempuan blonde yang berusaha naik ke pundak Naruto bertanya.

"Eh!? Kenapa!?".

"Aku bosan,- Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Sudah kubilang tadi kan?".

Naruto memberi bantuan Ino naik ke atas pundak dan setelah mendapat posisi enak.

Ino memegang kedua pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke! Pacarmu kalah telak dari si pirang ini. Tolong balas dendam.".

Ucap Ino menuntun arah kepala Naruto ke Sasuke.

Kiba dan Sakura membuat ekspresi terkejut seperti Ino tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam kolam seraya berjalan mendekati Kyuubi.

Shikamaru yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi tanpa mau repot bertanya.

"Apa itu benar?".

Kyuubi menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Matanya masih melihat ke arah dua blonde di balik net di depannya.

"Pacar?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

"Ya. Kakakmu berpacaran dengan Sasuke kemarin. Emangnya dia tak bilang?".

Kedua gunduk besar Ino menutup pandangannya saat perempuan itu menunduk.

Naruto terdiam. Dibalik wajah yang 100 persen tertutup tetek Ino. Dia menyeringai.

"...Balas dendamnya nanti aja ya. Sasuke.".

Naruto berjalan cepat ke pinggiran kolam. Setelah menurunkan Ino. Dia langsung naik ke atas.

"Yang tadi itu menyenangkan.".

Ucap Naruto berlalu pergi tanpa melihat salah satu dari mereka.

"Telfon aku nanti yaa!".

Teriak Ino dan di balas lambaian Naruto.

"Yay!".

"Hah... Adikmu itu jelas sangat berbeda Kyuubi.".

Kiba mendengus kuat melihat belakang Naruto sebelum menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Tapi dia bukan orang jahat kok.".

"Benarkah itu?".

Kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara. Dia berjalan ke depan Sakura tapi menghadap ke arah Naruto pergi.

"A-apa maksudmu Shikamaru-kun?".

Suara Sakura terbata. Mengenal Lelaki nanas sejak kecil. Dia sangat tahu kalau Shikamaru tak pernah asalan dalam berucap.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam benaknya.

"Jahat atau tidak terus kenapa? Dia masih tetap type ku lagipula sikap mysteriusnya membuat dia terlihat jauh keren.".

Ino mengangkat dirinya keluar dari kolam lalu berkata.

"Hehe karena kau sudah bangun Shikamaru ayo kita naik wahana itu.".

Wajah Sakura menghorror seketika. Dia mengikuti arah jari Ino ke arah perosotan yang tadi mereka naiki.

"Hoh menarik.".

Kiba bersemangat atas rekomendasi Ino. Tak tahu kalau si blonde menyeringai dari balik helaian rambut.

"Terlihat merepotkan.".

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru. Ayo ku temani kalian naik, kau juga Sakura.".

"E-eh!? Ti-tidak aku,-".

Ino berlari dan dengan cepat menutup mulut Sakura sambil menyeretnya.

Diikuti Kiba bersemangat dari belakang dan Shikamaru yang menguap.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kyuubi sendiri.

"Tampaknya Ino merencanakan sesuatu.".

"Hn..".

Kyuubi menjawab singkat ucapan Sasuke. Dirinya menatap Ino yang makin menjauh dengan lekat.

Layaknya Shikamaru yang curiga dengan Naruto. Kyuubi juga melihatnya seperti itu tapi berbeda.

Yang pasti hanya Kyuubi yang tahu.

"Kau ingin ikut mereka?".

"...Tidak. Mari hindari wahana yang berguncang, Sasuke.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 23:04 malam.

Seharusnya dia sudah pulang jam begini.

Pikir Kyuubi.

Tak selang semenit berlalu. Suara pintu terdengar di telinganya.

"Hn? Kau masih bangun?".

Kyuubi tak menjawab. Dirinya sibuk dengan masakan nya.

Namun walau begitu. Dia penasaran apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

Suara langkah kaki Naruto tak terdengar. Sedikitpun tak terdengar. Bahkan keberadaan nya tak terasa.

Kalau bukan karena suaranya atau bunyi bukaan pintu. Kyuubi tak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melihatnya.

"Hm bau ini...".

Badan Kyuubi bergelik kejut. Nafas Naruto membuat telinganya geli.

Kyuubi melirik matanya ke kanan dan mendapati wajah Naruto setengah jingkal dekat dengan wajahnya.

Detik kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan dagunya ke pundak dia dan berkata.

"...tercium menjijikan.".

"Kau bahkan belum merasakannya.".

Walau wajahnya datar santuy. Dalam hati Kyuub. Dia kesal mendengar penuturan si pirang.

Ya.

Memang benar kalau dia punya reputasi buruk dalam memasak. Tapi bukankah sangat kasar membuat pernyataan tanpa belum merasakannya?.

"Jadi ini untukku?".

Kyuubi terdiam. Tangan yang lihai menggerak-gerakan spatula tersebut berhenti.

"Ja-Jangan bodo,-".

"Buka celanamu.".

Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong. Sekali lagi dia melirik Naruto yang entah kenapa sedang memejam matanya.

Masih dalam posisi begitu. Kyuubi akhirnya mematikan kompor dan memilih menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Kyuubi bahkan tak bersuara atau melakukan suatu pergerakkan yang mengatakan iya.

Tapi lelaki itu seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kyuubi kemudian langsung meloroti pakaian bawah beserta celana dalamnya. Diapun melihat Naruto dalam keadaan berjongkok dibelakangnya.

"Masih tertancap di dalam.".

Naruto tersenyum melihat penampakan bola ungu di lubang pantat Kyuubi.

"Kau tak melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan kan?".

Tatapan yang berkata _oh dia tidak mungkin tahu kalau aku mencabut benda menjijikan ini sekarang_.

"Bodoh. Terus bagaimana aku buang air besar?".

Naruto tertawa. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kyuubi. Dia meraih anal beads itu lalu menariknya secara pelan.

"Hn...".

Desah Kyuubi berpegangan di stovel. Ada 7 butir bulat yang terdapat di benda tersebut. Dia tahu karena dia pernah mengeluarkan benda itu sekali.

Tapi anehnya pada saat itu. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mendesah. Bahkan libido gairahnya tak naik.

Karena itulah Kyuubi menatap tajam dinding dihadapannya dengan gigi yang menguat.

'Aneh. Sangat tak masuk akal.'

"Dan ini yang terakhir."

"Ngh..".

Setelah berhasil keluar semua. Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Ha? Mau kemana kau?".

Pertanyaan Kyuubi menghentikan Naruto.

"Istirahat?".

Mata Kyuubi melebar. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

"Tu-Tu-tunggu ini aneh! Kelakuanmu sejak di kolam tadi aneh! K-Kau seenaknya saja berbuat sesukamu dan bahkan tak sesuai dengan perjanjian!".

Kyuubi tak berteriak melainkan menekan kata-katanya.

"Tak sesuai? Dimana nya? Aku melakukan hal normal sebagai laki-laki di luar rumah kan?".

Balasan itu membuat Kyuubi terdiam. Dia tak tahu mau berkata apa. Apa memang laki-laki normal berbuat mesum dengan perempuan seperti yang dilakukannya di kolam tadi? Pikir Kyuubi.

"Bukannya dikolam tadi kau horny?".

"H-Hah!? Apa maksudmu!?".

Kyuubi kaget setengah mati. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat dirinya berpikir kalau lelaki dihadapannya itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Bahkan sekarang ini aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini.".

Wajah Naruto yang tadi santai berubah datar.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?".

Kyuubi tak menjawab. Matanya di pejam kuat sembari menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau kau tahu seperti di kolam tadi kenapa kau,-".

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus dilakukan?".

"...".

"Ucapkan dengan bibir kecilmu itu.".

"...".

"Hm? Kau tak punya mulut? Kemana bibir yang tadi cerewet?".

"...".

Pertanyaan serta ejekan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan ke Kyuubi. Naruto mirip seperti kemarin yang kesetanan. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Sampai dia mencapai rasa jengkelnya.

"Lihat keadaanmu! Kau bahkan tak mau repot memakai celanamu kembali memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dalam keadaan setengah telanjangmu itu? Kau memuak,-".

" **Diam dan buka celanamu**.".

Mulut Naruto tertutup. Nada suara Kyuubi cukup menyeramkan.

Tanpa berbasa basi lagi Naruto segera menurut.

"Sajikan masakanmu.".

Naruto berjalan kearah meja makan untuk duduk. Tak lama itu Kyuubi datang meletakkan piring dan segelas air dihadapannya lalu berlalu ke bawah meja.

"Sudah kuduga tak enak.".

Kyuubi mengigit kecil pucuk kulit penis Naruto saat mendengar gerutuannya.

"Oi sakit.".

Tapi walau Naruto berkata begitu. Kyuubi tak mendengar bunyi garpu bersentuhan dengan piring berhenti diatas meja.

Dia tahu betul kalau makanannya tidak enak. Hanya mendengar lelaki itu memakan lahap hidangannya membuat bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

Berniat membalas kebaikan. Kyuubi menatap hidangan dihadapannya.

Penis Naruto agak aneh. Tidak. Bukan aneh. Melainkan tidak ereksi.

Baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat penis secara langsung apalagi sedekat ini.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya ereksi. Jadi dia biarkan instingnya yang bekerja.

"Hooh blowjob? Menarik.".

Kyuubi tak tahu istilah apa itu tapi mendengar nada suara Naruto seperti keenakan.

Hisapannya dipercepat.

Dari dalam mulut Kyuubi. Dia bisa merasakan penis Naruto membesar. Bahkan sampai kedalam tenggorokannya dan masih membesar.

"Ghluk ghook!".

Kyuubi segera mencabut mulutnya dari penis Naruto.

"Uhuk uhuk.".

Wajah Kyuubi penuh keringat. Segera dia menghirup nafas sebisa mungkin. Hampir aja dia mati tersedak.

Merasa mulai tenang Kyuubi menganga melihat benda yang hampir membuatnya mati.

'A-apa-apaan ini!?'. Batin Kyuubi berteriak.

Penis yang tadinya hanya panjang 4 inchi kini menjadi 10 inchi. Lebarnya juga bukan main.

Dia mendekatkan hidungnya dipenis Naruto dan masih mendekat sampai bersentuhan.

Wajah Kyuubi yang tadinya ngiler keluar menjadi datar seketika saat dia menghirup kuat bau penis itu.

'Bau darah dan bau **dia**...'.

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tak mencampuri urusan Naruto.

Dikocok penis itu dengan kedua tangan. Biji yang terayun-ayun dibawah di isapnya dengan kuat sambil dijilat.

Lima menit Kyuubi melakukan hal serupa. Penis yang tegang ke atas di bengkok kan kebawah.

"Slurp slurp.".

Dihisap sedikit sperma yang keluar lalu menjilat dari pangkal bawah sampai ke atas sebelum mengulumnya.

Maksimal jauh Kyuubi mengulum hanya 4 inchi. Tapi dia masih berusaha memasukannya lebih dalam dengan teknik maju mundur.

Delapan menit dia terus berusaha. Dan itu membuahkan hasil. Senang bercampur bangga mencapai 7 inchi.

Sampai Naruto memegang kepalanya dan dengan paksa menarik ke dalam.

"Blghhh!".

Seketika Mata Kyuubi memutih. Hanya dalam sedetik. Seluruh penis Naruto masuk sampai ke tenggorokannya dan detik kemudian cairan hangat berkeluaran.

Perutnya merasa penuh. Dirinya merasa sesak. Pandangannya mengabur. Diraih kedua lutut Naruto dan berusaha bertolak kebelakang.

"Huft...".

Erang Naruto nikmat.

 **#PUK!**

Kyuubi terjatuh kuat kebelakang. Kesadarannya kembali terang. Kalau bukan pegangan Naruto melunak mungkin dia sudah pingsan.

Dia kembali melihat kedepan saat merasa rambutnya semproti sesuatu.

Alhasil wajahnya kini langsung dipenuhi dengan sperma Naruto yang masih berkeluaran.

 **#Cklek** Suara bukaan pintu membuat tubuh Kyuubi menegang. Segera dia berganti posisi dengan Naruto secepat mungkin.

"Oh Kyuubi kau masih bangun?".

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia menyadari kalau dia tidak memakai celana. Serta juga celana Naruto tergeletak di dekat pintu.

Kyuubi berusaha setenang mungkin. Dia harap wanita yang mirip dengannya itu tidak menyadarinya.

Lama mereka saling menatap sebelum wanita itu beranjak pergi.

"Jangan begadang besok sekolah, okay?".

"Ba-baik.".

Kyuubi lega. Hampir saja ketahuan. Beruntung ibu dari mereka berdua itu selalu pulang kelelahan abis kerja.

"Oi kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?".

Suara dingin dari bawah meja membuat Kyuubi melihatnya. Tampaknya lelaki tersebut tak tahu alasan kenapa dia di sembunyikan ke dalam kolong meja.

"Kau pikir melihat seorang anak lelaki ada dirumah yang cuman berisi dua perempuan tidak akan membuat kehebohan?".

"Dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki.".

"Ibu bahkan tak tahu kau pulang bodoh.".

Naruto terdiam. Perkataan Kyuubi benar adanya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku jelaskan.".

"Dengan keadaan adik dan kakak tak memakai celana?".

Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam. Matanya berpaling dari Kyuubi. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sesuatu.

"Ada apa Naruto?".

"Tidak.".

Naruto meraih paha Kyuubi dan keluar dari bawah meja.

"Apa nama Itachi Uchiha terdengar familiar untukmu?".

Kyuubi menaiki alisnya. Dilihat Naruto berjalan mengambil celananya.

"Ada apa dengan Kakak perempuan Sasuke? Kenapa kau bertanya?".

"Kau tahu apa profesi dan latar belakangnya?".

Mata Kyuubi tak lepas dari Naruto. Lebih tepatnya bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Dia melihat tajam kulit tan tersebut sebelum tertutupi celana.

"Dia bekerja di kepolisian hanya saja aku tak tahu pasti dimana devisinya. Tapi Sasuke pernah berkata kalau kakaknya itu banyak menuntaskan kasus-kasus berbahaya.".

"Hm begitu ya.".

"Berbicara tentang Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kau berpacaran dengannya.".

Naruto melirik Kyuubi sekilas dan berlalu pergi.

"Well good luck with that... dan juga bersihkan wajahmu itu.".

Kyuubi menatap datar kepergian Naruto. Lidahnya keluar saat Sperma mengalir dibibirnya.

"Asin.".

Kursi yang diduduki Naruto tadi kini di penuhi cairan vagina miliknya. Dia pun melihat jam dinding didepannya.

Jam 00:11.

Selama 67 menit berlalu. Dia mencapai klimaks sebanyak 9 kali.

 **End Chapter 8 : The Forgotten Memories (Part 2).**

* * *

 **BACA PENTING!**

 **Buat kalian yang merasa bingung di chapter 8 mungkin karena adanya typo atau tidak jelas atau karena chapter 7 nya di skip! Nanti di perbaiki.**

 **Dan chapter 7 itu singkatnya berbicara tentang Ino dkk berada dalam castle berbincang dengan ratu berbicara sedikit ttg Naruto Latihan sebentar Ketemu perempuan bertopeng ingatan mereka yang disimpan naruto terbuka flashback chapter 8.**

 **Chapter ini mungkin ada banyak typo dan tak jelas jadi nanti aku check lagi. Fast Update berlaku hanya sampai tanggal 17 agustus. Soalnya mulai kuliah cuk dah smester 9 aku ini tapi cuti setahun jadi anggaplah smester 7. Doain aku biar segera selesai ya :)))).**

 **NEWS:**

 **Nanti di lanjut lagi desember, sibuk ngampus, ini update ad sedikit tmbhn cerita gegara setelah ku sempetin baca dan gak taunya kek kurang jelas, well aku orngnya kebiasaan mnghyl kukira udh ku ketik eh gk taunya belum. Lain kali sebelum update crita bakal ku baca" lagi, msih ad tmbhn juga di chapter ini (ada beberapa gk smpet lanjut gegara tubuh dah gk kuat bekas selesai ngerjain tugas dan gk bisa tidur gegara sisa kopi) dan mungkin chapter sebelumnya (nnti ku baca lagi).**

 **Akan sangat membantu kalo klian mmbntu membenarkan dalam hal tulisan ataupun ketidakjelasan (ad yg memang sengaja tdk di jelaskan tpi gpp gk dah salahnya mncoba sapa tau benar) kolom reviews ato pm.**

 **Intinya aku update cmn mo blng aku masih hidup dan aktip. Kalian juga, stay healthy untill this story completed.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Papoi Out.**


	9. Chapter 10 : (3) The Smilling Aggrement

**Outland**

 **Desclaimer :**

Naruto and the other character is not my own.

 **Summary :**

 _"...Ja-jadi maksudmu jika aku tidak meminta ciuman tapi yang lain kau akan menurutinya tanpa ada sangkut paut dari perjanjian yang kit,- kau buat?" Ucap Kyuubi. "Tentu."._ Wajah Kyuubi memerah. Kini dia dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Disampingnya ada DIA dan kekasihnya yang berbincang tanpa tahu apa yang ada di isi benaknya nanti saat di rumah. **WARNING. INCEST. 18+.**

 **Chapter 10 : The Forgotten Memories (Part 3) The smiling aggrement.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi Kyuubi.".

Mendengar ada panggilan. Kyuubi tak segera membalas ataupun melihat siapa orang tersebut.

Dirinya dalam keadaan duduk sembari melihat ke luar jendela. Dimana sekumpulan siswa berdatangan dari depan gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke.".

Kyuubi menatap sekilas pemuda yang duduk lalu kembali melakukan hal serupa.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu?".

Sasuke berjalan ke dekat jendela setelah meletakan tasnya.

Mata onyx miliknya kemudian menatap arah pandang kekasihnya itu.

Dari arah gerbang. Ada seorang lelaki yang menguap malas. Lelaki tersebut berhenti di depan gerbang dan tak bergerak.

"Dia...".

Gumam Sasuke. Matanya menyipit.

"...tampak berpikir sesuatu.".

Kyuubi berpendapat sama. Lelaki dengan rambut nanas tersebut pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hn... pasti bolos.".

Dan benar.

Setelah Kyuubi berkata begitu. Lelaki yang mereka kenal yaitu Shikamaru Nara terlihat berbalik 60.

Nampaknya Shikamaru ingin segera menyingkir dari tempat itu sebelum seorang lelaki berlarian dari luar gerbang dan menarik kerah miliknya.

"Kasihan... gagal.".

Ucap Kyuubi bersimpati.

Dari arah Lelaki yang berlari tadi. Terdapat dua perempuan yang mereka kenal.

Kedua perempuan tersebut tampak berbincang seru.

Mata ruby dengan pupil tajam vertikal milik Kyuubi. Melihat gaya berjalan salah satu dari kedua perempuan itu secara seksama.

Wajah yang tadi datar kini tak dapat di ketahui lagi karena rambut tajam miliknya menutupi area mata.

 **#TENG TENG TENG**

 **.**

"Baiklah ada pemberitahuan untuk kalian.".

Ucap pria berambut putih dengan masker di mulutnya. Pria tersebut berdiri menghadap sekumpulan siswa yang duduk.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru.".

Kedua mata miliknya terlihat malas melihat ketidaktertarikan dari wajah para murid.

"Murid baru? Kakashi-sensei kelulusan kita baru seminggu loh.".

"Ya memang agak aneh Yamanaka-san tapi hahhh...".

Pria yang di panggil Kakashi tersebut menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil berpaling ke arah pintu.

"Kau yang di luar. Masuklah.".

Ino menggerutu. Reaksi gurunya tersebut membuat dia kesal. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang dalam. Ingin sekali dia berkata kasar. Tapi sekejap sirna begitu saja saat melihat siapa murid baru tersebut.

Mata saphire. Rambut kuning jabrik. Kulit tan serta sepasang tiga garis di pipih.

Tidak salah lagi.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal.".

 **.**

"Naruto-kun!..."

Pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang membuat murid baru tersebut melihat siapa gerangan.

"...Ayo ke kantin!".

Ino Yamanaka. Salah satu primadona di sekolah elit ini. Dari balik tampilan yang seperti bich. Dia ternyata orang baik.

Ya. Baik.

Seminggu lalu. Tepat saat hari penerimaan siswa. Sekian banyak lelaki yang membuat pengakuan padanya. Diterima semua.

Awalnya tak ada yang tahu. Tapi saat di hari kencan di putuskan. Kenalan, teman, bahkan sahabat saling melongo satu sama lain. Ada terjadi baku hantam disitu.

Untuk memastikan kebingungan mereka. Semua lelaki tersebut sepakat menunggu Ino dan mendengar kepastiannya.

"Pacar? Oh ya tentu. Ayo kita berbelanja.".

Perkataan itulah yang keluar dari bibir peach nya.

Tak ada satu batang hidungpun yang menolak. Tidak saat mendapat senyum manis dihadapan mereka.

Pada akhirnya kesadaran mereka kembali saat berada di rumah. Keesokan harinya mereka di putusin Ino secara serentak.

Banyak yang trauma akan kejadian tersebut. Tapi tak ada satupun yang membenci perempuan manis itu.

Kejadian tersebut di kenal sebagai Red Dating.

"Aku tak merasa lapar.".

Kedua tangan yang tadinya melengkung di leher pria tersebut kini terlepas saat Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan pelan kearah pintu.

"Kalau begitu biar kutemani.".

Seakan tak kenal nyerah dan tahu pria itu hendak kemana. Ino mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

Langkah kaki yang hampir menyentuh lantai luar berhenti.

"Hm... Aku tak ingin terlihat terlalu mencolok."

Walaupun hanya sekilas. Naruto dapat melihat pandangan menusuk dari para lelaki dikelasnya saat dia balik melihat Ino ke belakang.

"Apalagi dihari pertama.".

Naruto memperlihatkan senyuman perdamaian ke arah sekumpulan lelaki yang dia tahu nantinya akan menjadi 'teman sekelasnya'.

"Hah... mau bagaimana lagi...".

Dari ujung arah berlawanan. Tepatnya di dekat jendela. Suara dencitan bangku bergeser sengaja diperjelas.

"Aku akan menemani mu.".

Ucap Kyuubi. Dirinya bergumam kata merepotkan beberapa kali secara pelan sembari dirinya berdiri.

"Lagipula aku yang ditugaskan memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah.".

Ya. Memang benar. Sewaktu perkenalan murid baru. Kakashi menyuruh Kyuubi yang di ketahui sebagai kakak perempuannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi sebelum perempuan merah itu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah tidak. Aku bisa sendiri.".

"Anggap saja hari ini murid baru 'belum' ada.".

Setelah berucap begitu. Naruto segera melangkah keluar dan pergi.

"Kalau sudah, mampir ke kantin ya?".

Teriak Ino pelan. Dari pandangan lorong luar kepalanya sedikit nongol dengan dirinya bertopang di gagang pintu.

Dia bisa saja ikut dengan Naruto mumpung dia juga mau ke kantin.

Tapi Naruto malah memilih ke arah yang berlawanan.

Setelah mendapat balasan lambaian sekali. Ino berbalik kebelakang.

"Well, ayo aku lapar.".

Shikamaru yang dengan tampang bodoh amat dengan situasi tadi. Berdiri dan segera keluar.

Diikuti Kiba dari belakang seraya melihat ke arah berlawanan kemana Naruto pergi.

Sebelum Sakura menghampiri Ino. Dia melihat sekilas Kyuubi yang terdiam dengan tampang melongo.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Mungkin karena shock pikir Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura-chan.".

"Ah Ino,-".

Kyuubi masih dalam tak bergeming. Pandangannya masih lurus kedepan. Gambaran Ino tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura dapat dilihat.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi objek pupil mata melihat.

Setelah beberapa detik kepergian sahabatnya. Mulut yang sedikit terbuka ditutup.

Wajahnya kembali datar seperti sediakala.

"Kau ke kantin?".

Tanya Sasuke yang kini disampingnya.

Tampaknya lelaki raven tersebut masih tinggal karena sibuk mengatur beberapa berkas di meja nya.

Wajah Kyuubi yang tadinya melongo bahkan tak sempat di lihat.

"...Tentu.".

"Kau yakin mau memakan semuanya...".

Tampak raut suara yang berbicara terdengar khawatir dikala melihat berbagai macam roti di atas meja makan mereka.

Yakisoba, Melon, Anpan, Dorayaki dan masih banyak lagi.

Jika itu seorang lelaki maka sedikit wajar. Tapi, semua rerotian tersebut menumpuk bak gunung di depan seorang perempuan yang sementara bersemangat mengunyah kedua roti di sepasang tangan.

"...Ino-chan?".

Sakura menatap heran kearah perempuan blonde. Isi mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Dia terlihat berusaha menelan apa yang di tuai demi segera membalas pertanyaan sang teman.

Dan dengan modal tekad.

Ino berhasil dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Tenaga ku terkuras akibat aktivitas kemarin malam..."

Ino sengaja memelankan suaranya pada saat perkataan akhir.

"...bahkan aku hampir kesiangan tadi pagi dan gak sempat sarapan.".

Tak berniat menunggu respon. Ino kembali melahap roti nya. Setelah tak bersisa, dia segera membuka yang baru.

"Ha? Emang kamu ngapai,-".

Perkataan Kiba terhenti saat mendengar suara seretan bangku.

"Kemana?".

"Kamar mandi. Perut ku mendadak mules.".

Tak ada yang bisa melihat wajah perempuan merah itu. Helaian rambut yang panjang sengaja menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Bahkan lelaki raven yang bertanya yang duduk berseberangan di hadapan perempuan tersebut tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Apakan ku bilang? Tak sehat memakan ramen di siang hari Kyuubi-chan.".

Kyuubi mengabaikan perkataan Sakura dan berbalik arah. Satu dua langkah dia mulai menjauh. Tapi saat langkah ketiganya suara seseorang yang tadinya duduk di samping menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa _darahku_ enak?".

Kyuubi kembali berjalan setelah dua detik dia sempat terdiam.

Helaian rambut yang menutup wajahnya berayun dikala kakinya berhentak kuat di setiap langkah.

Pupil mata bak serigala menajam, raut wajah datar dan dingin seolah-olah bisa menerkam makhluk yang berjalan ataupun melewatinya sekejap mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm...".

Naruto berdiri menatap lapangan sekolah. Lalu ke halaman taman yang luas dan beberapa rumah kecil yang dia yakin itu sebuah tempat kegiatan club.

Setelah puas. Naruto kini melihat di depan. Lebih tepatnya ketiga gedung yang ketinggiannya bukan main.

Matanya menajam. Tangan kirinya merogoh sesuatu di kantung celana dan sebelum dia mengeluarkan benda tersebut.

Dia merenungkan niatnya. Lalu berbalik melihat ke arah satu-satunya pintu masuk dan keluar.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut merah elegan.

Kyuubi Uzumaki. Beloved Sister.

Kedua kakak adik tersebut hanya saling menatap. Suasana yang sejak tadi hening masih tetap hening (:v).

Masih dalam keadaan diam. Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kebosanan.

Setelah Naruto memalingkan penglihatannya kearah depan. Kyuubi yang dari pojok kiri depan pintu mulai berjalan mendekat.

Sesampainya. Tangan kanan Kyuubi refleks bergerak ke wajah Naruto.

"Ouh.".

Tapi Naruto tak kalah cepat dan menahan tangan Kyuubi agar tak sampai tujuan.

"Tidak menampar tapi menonjok?".

Naruto sekilas melihat apa yang ditangkap oleh telapak tangan kirinya dan langsung membanting Kyuubi ke pagar berkawat wajik.

"Hm? Tak ada perlawanan?".

Dibanding dengan malam pengeratan ikatan keluarga. Kyuubi sempat memberikan perlawanan walau dirinya dalam posisi terdesak dan tidak menguntungkan.

Bahkan diri Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut yang menyebabkan dia kewalahan dan di banting oleh kakaknya.

"Ahn...".

Pekik Kyuubi. Payudara serta pipih kiri Kyuubi kesakitan akibat di tekan kuat oleh Naruto dari belakang. Dia yakin kalau bakal ada bekas kawat pagar wajik ini di tubuhnya.

#plakk

"AHHHN..".

Sakit yang tiba-tiba dirasa di pantatnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendelik tajam. Rasa yang familiar mengingatkan Kyuubi pada malam pertama mereka.

Bibir bawahnya di gigit kuat seraya memejamkan mata serta menahan nafas.

Dan dengan begitu.

Kyuubi Uzumaki siap menerima tamparan selanjutnya.

Tapi serangan itu tak kunjung datang.

Malahan Kyuubi tiba-tiba di lepas bak sampah kotor.

Kakinya kewalahan menahan tubuh bagian atas akibatnya Kyuubi bergantungan di pagar wajik dengan kedua tangannya yang jadi topangan.

"Tak mencerminkan perkataan para murid terhadap seorang Kyuubi Uzumaki.".

Pose memalukan serta erotis tersebut. Mampu membuat rumor jalang terhadap Kyuubi.

"Hmph..".

Kyuubi berusaha merangkak keatas untuk kembali berdiri. Lalu merapikan baju nya yang tersingkap.

"Sudah tenang?".

Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"hn.".

Kyuubi yang sudah kembali seperti biasa melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Apa yang dia belum lakukan kepadamu?".

Naruto mengernyitkan matanya. Pria tersebut terlihat bingung dan berpikir sebentar.

Naruto tak tahu siapa dia yang di maksud Kyuubi. Tapi mengingat apa yang tidak dirinya perbuat kepada beda gender yaitu.

"Cium?".

"Kalau begitu lakukan kepadaku.".

Respon yang cepat membuat Naruto malah tambah heran. Tapi sesudah itu, dia tersenyum paham.

"Kau pikir aku lelaki apaan dan dengan mudahnya..."

Naruto memutar tubuh Kyuubi lalu meraih dagunya.

"...bibir ini menginginkan bibir yang lain?".

"Lagipula ciuman hanya untuk orang lema,-".

"Ini perintah Naruto.".

Naruto terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat berkata 'masuk diakal' dimata Kyuubi.

Dengan pelan Naruto mendekati bibir Kyuubi dan berkata.

"Ho oh kau pikir beneran?".

Mata Kyuubi yang sudah di pejam sejak melihat kepala Naruto mendekat kini terbuka kasar.

Kedua mata mereka saling melihat dengan jelas serat warna pupil masing-masing.

"Walaupun itu perjanjian. Aku adalah seseorang yang mempunyai banyak hasrat. Dan ciuman tidaklah termasuk dalam bagian tersebut.".

"Tu-tunggu jadi ma-maksudmu apapun perintahku selama kau tidak berhasrat melakukannya, kau tidak akan melakukannya!?".

Nada suara Kyuubi naik pitam. Dari awal dia sudah menduga kalau perjanjian adiknya itu omong kosong dan ternyata benar.

"Apanya yang tak akan menguntungkan sebelah pihak. Kau malah selalu di untungkan! Di kamar tidurku! Di kolam renang pu-publik! Semua itu hasratmu! Semuanya menguntungkanmu!".

Ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan. Pupil matanya mengecil akibat amarah. Seharusnya dengan tatapan begitu Kyuubi sudah bisa membuat lotoy sang lawan.

Tapi Naruto malah membuat wajah aneh.

"Oi kau pikir siapa yang mengiyakannya hah?".

Ucap Naruto memberi kilasan kejadian kemarin malam.

"Pada awalnya aku mulai bisa beradptasi dengan perjanjian yang dibuat. Tapi permintaanmu tadi malam malah berlawanan. Jadi kupikir apa yang kita berdua lakukan sejak awal itu hanyalah perkataan omong kosong,-".

"Tu-tunggu...".

Wajah Kyuubi seketika terkejut.

"...Ja-jadi maksudmu jika aku tidak meminta ciuman tapi yang lain kau akan menurutinya tanpa ada sangkut paut dari perjanjian yang kit,- kau buat?".

"Tentu.".

Wajah Kyuubi merona seketika.

"Ja-ja-jadi hu-hubungan kita ini tidak lagi paksaan akan perjanjia,-".

Mulut Kyuubi terhenti. Sejak awal raut wajah Naruto terlihat aneh saat dia berbicara. Hidungnya terasa berhendus-hendus mulutnya.

Dan akhirnya Kyuubi paham kenapa.

"a-ah maaf ta-tadi aku makan ramen.".

Kyuubi merutuki dirinya yang mencampur bawang putih banyak ke dalam makanan berkuah tersebut. Akibatnya dia kini malu karena bau mulut.

"Ramen?".

Tak kuat bersuara. Kyuubi berpaling menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan anggukan.

Tapi Naruto langsung menangkap dagu Kyuubi untuk kembali menghadapnya.

Detik kemudian Mata Kyuubi terbelalak.

Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kyuubi.

Walau telah meyakinkan ciuman itu hanya untuk orang lemah. Naruto malah leluasa memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Dibutakan dengan keterkejutan serta pusing akan darah yang naik ke kepala. Kyuubi tak tahu apa yang mendadak terjadi pada Naruto dan malah mengikuti apa yang di lakukan.

Dengan begitu atap sekolah menjadi saksi akan suara saliva mereka.

"hmppph hohmmm.".

Naruto dengan lahapnya mengemut apa yang tersajikan ke dalam mulutnya. Hisapan suara yang keras pertanda nafsu nya yang sangat bergairah.

"hmm!".

Tubuhnya berhenti sejenak dan fokus memainkan lidahnya secara lihai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gimana?".

Melihat si pirang dengan elegan dan sopan melakukan aktifitasnya. Membuat pemuda bertato taring penasaran apalagi dengan si pirang itu tiba-tiba diam tak berkutik.

"Enak?"

Tanya Kiba berpangku tangan di atas meja.

Naruto melirik Kiba sekilas.

"Tentu saja.".

"Jika tak keberatan. Bisakah aku menghabiskan nya?".

Lalu menatap perempuan merah yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mie nya sudah membengkak. Biar ku pesan lagi.".

Kyuubi berniat berdiri dari tempatnya tapi tak jadi.

"Eh? Bukannya kau akan memesannya lagi Kyuubi-chan?".

Gerutu Ino.

Suara cempreng perempuan blonde di sebelahnya menjadi alasan kenapa Kyuubi merenungkan niatnya.

"Padahal aku ingin menyuapi...".

Jemari Ino berada di bibirnya takala melihat Naruto yang kembali memakan sesajiannya. Jaraknya dengan Naruto terasa dekat tapi juga terasa jauh kalau bukan ada halangan yang memisahkan mereka.

"...Tapi sapa yang mengira kalau Naruto-kun bisa bertemu dan kembali ke kantin bersama-sama.".

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di 20 menit lamanya kau di toilet..."

Ino tersenyum kecil dan dengan tampang polos melihat perempuan di sebelah.

"...Kyuubi-chan?".

"Kebetulan...".

Kyuubi merespon cepat tanpa melihat Ino. Dirinya melihat Naruto menggapai topping yang ada di atas mangkuk mie dan dengan nafsu memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"...hanya kebetulan berpapasan.".

"Heee benarkah?".

Bibir Ino mengerucut. Respon santai Kyuubi membuatnya kecewa.

"Kalau memang benar tentang **Kebetulan berpapasan** ini. Kau tahu kan apa kata siswa yang melihat kau jalan dengan pria lain?".

"Hm? Kurasa itu hal biasa Ino-chan.".

"Tidak-tidak Sakura-chan. Kalau itu Karin atau Ryuzetsu mungkin wajar. Tapi personality Kyuubi-chan berbeda sangat dengan mereka.".

Sakura tak dapat berkata lagi. Mata yang terpejam menandakan kalau dia membenarkan perkataan si pirang.

Sepanjang history hidup. Sakura sekalipun tak pernah melihat Kyuubi berpapasan dengan orang lain selain squad mereka.

Jika memang ada seseorang yang mau dekat dengannya. Kyuubi akan membalas semampu lalu pamit pergi.

Jika memang ada seseorang butuh saran atau membahas sesuatu. Kyuubi akan menentukan tempat mereka akan berdiskusi nanti lalu pamit pergi.

Selalu pamit. Tak pernah Kyuubi berpapasan dengan siapapun mau itu lelaki atau perempuan. Meski begitu banyak yang terpengah dengan charisma miliknya.

"Y-yaa memang benar. Tapi kan Naruto-kun adiknya,-".

"Bukan itu permasalahannya Sakura-chan. Gosip tentang Kyuubi-chan dan Sasuke berpacaran sudah menyebar secepat kilat. Bahkan di hari pertama.".

"Jika gosip itu cepat menyebar. Berarti informasi Naruto adiknya Kyuubi pasti juga begitu.".

Kali ini Kiba angkat bicara.

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Karena itulah Naruto mengetahuinya dan memberi waktu informasi kalau dia adiknya Kyuubi menyebar sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.".

Ujar Ino panjang lebar mencoba menjelaskan pemahaman dia ke yang lain.

"Hm, begitu ya? Untuk menjaga nama baik dan menjauh dari tindakan merepotkan fans fanatik kalian.".

Tunjuk Kiba berganti-ganti ke ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Tapi ada satu yang kurang kupahami.".

Kening Kiba mengerut.

"Bagaimana Naruto mengetahui status kalian di sekolah?".

Matanya melirik ke arah Ino dan Naruto yang makan.

"Kau lupa? Naruto-kun memberi kontaknya ke aku. Terus kuhubungi dia kemarin.".

"Oh pantas respon mu tadi tak terkejut melihat kedatangan murid baru.".

Ucap Kiba mengangguk paham. Sakura yang di sebelah juga kini mengerti kenapa tingkah Ino waktu pagi hari tak henti-hentinya cengar cengir.

"Terus kau memberinya informasi apa,-".

"Eh? Kalau Ino-chan tahu dari awal kenapa malah membuat pusat perhatian tadi di kelas?".

Pertanyaan masuk diakal. Membuat Kiba tak masalah perkataannya di potong Sakura.

"E-eh...".

Gelagapan. Wajah Ino memucat.

"Jadi meskipun kau tahu. Kau sengaja kan?".

"A-ah ti-tidak pe-pernyataan Naruto-kun barusan yang membuatku paham... N-naruto-kun tak pernah memberitahu aku kemarin.".

Ucap Ino jujur.

"Tapi seharusnya Ino-chan mengetahui maksud apapun yang kalian perbincangkan kemarin.".

Tuduhan demi tuduhan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan Sakura dan Kiba terhadap Ino. Tapi meski begitu pembicaraan mereka masih terkontrol dan tak menganggu orang-orang sekitar.

Seperti orang-orang ini tahu kalau itu adalah kebiasaan mereka.

Ya. Kebiasaan di kantin.

Perdebatan Kiba dan Ino tapi kali ini di tambah Sakura.

Shikamaru yang tetap ketiduran sehabis makan.

Kyuubi melahap makanan nya serta menikmati perdebatan mereka tapi kali ini beda dengan dirinya terus-terusan melihat si anggota baru melahap makanan.

Sasuke yang seharusnya membawa kertas-kertas penting miliknya untuk diperiksa kembali sambil makan malah merenungkan niatnya dan berencana melihat pacarnya makan.

Ya, tepat. Seperti yang Kyuubi lakukan.

Lama Sasuke memperhatikan mata Kyuubi lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sewaktu kecil. Sasuke Uchiha sama sekali tak peduli dengan keberadaan makhluk tersebut. Alasan kenapa dia mengetahui nama si pirang itu juga karena dirinya penasaran dengan kakaknya.

Seiring waktu berjalan. Sasuke Uchiha dan Kyuubi Uzumaki berteman. Lalu diikuti oleh Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno. Sasuke mengamati ketiga perempuan itu sangat dekat.

Dan sewaktu ditanya apa mereka sudah lama berteman. Kyuubi menurunkan alis matanya.

 _"Teman? Sejak kapan?"._

Ucapan polos tersebut sempat membuat Sasuke kecil kaget. Bahkan Ino sendiri tak sadar kalau dia menjatuhkan vas bunga yang di belinya untuk mengganti yang menurutnya udah usang di kelas tanpa sepengetahuan guru.

Pada akhirnya Sakura lah yang membersihkan semua.

Naruto Uzumaki.

...

Bahkan tak ada ingatan yang ketrigger di kepala. Namun hanya lah masa kecilnya suram.

"Hm?".

Sadar dari lamunan. Sasuke mendapati dirinya telah di tatap Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha...".

Naruto melepas pegangan tangan kirinya dari mangkuk lalu menempelkan kepalan tangan ke pipih berpangku.

"...Anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha. Yakni pemimpin dari keluarga besar Uchiha dan Company."

Mulut Naruto bergerak. Tampak mengunyah makanan.

"Mereka bilang. Menjadi satu dengan keluarga Uzumaki kau akan memiliki kejayaan. Dengan Hyuuga kau akan memiliki ketenaran dan kemakmuran.".

"Tapi dengan Uchiha. Kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya.".

Selesai berkata. Naruto menelan isi mulutnya.

"Oh. Kumohon jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.".

Naruto melepas pangkuan nya dan berdiri tegak.

"Aku sudah berjanji kalau tak akan menjadi penganggu aktivitas sekolah Nee-san.".

Melirik Kyuubi sekilas. Naruto mengambil sapu tangan di saku celana.

"Dia juga menceritakan kamu kekasihnya, Sasuke-kun?".

Naruto melihat pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya masih risih.

"Tidak?".

"Hn. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-Niisan?".

Wajah Sasuke kini terpanah. Melihat respon begitu. Naruto membersihkan bibirnya dan kedua tangan.

"Sudah di putuskan. Lagipula cepat atau lambat mungkin kita bisa menjadi brother-in-law.".

Selain Kyuubi yang memerhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Yang lain masih sibuk dengan kesibukkan mereka yang masih berlanjut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kalau anak bungsu Uzumaki menyodorkan tangannya kedepan anak bungsu Uchiha.

"Mohon kerjasamanya.".

 **End Chapter 10 : The Forgotten Memories (3).**

* * *

 **Maaf telat ada kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi desember tahun lalu. Dan saya sangat sangat sedih dan berduka.**

 **Mohon maaf kalo chapter 7 masih dalam proses terhenti. Seharusnya chapter 10 part 3 ini jadi akhir flashback dan lanjut ke masa dimana Kyuubi dkk dalam kerajaan.**

 **Mohon maaf. Tapi sya usahakan januari ini selesai flashbacknya di part 4. Soalnya februari dah kuliah lagi cuk.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Papoi3rd. Out.**


	10. Chapter 11 : (4) The Masterpiece

Boneka.

Salah satu benda yang menjadi mainan masa kecilnya dulu.

Cara memainkan benda tersebut sangatlah muda.

Cukup dengan memegang kepala. Dia bisa mengendalikan sepenuhnya mainan itu. Mau ditaruh di kursi dan berdiskusi dengan boneka yang lain. Mau itu dibuat eksperimen untuk mengetahui isi dalam tubuh demi memenuhi keingintahuan. Lalu merenovasi penampilannya sesuai yang diinginkan diri sendiri.

Semakin banyak boneka. Maka semakin banyak hal yang bisa disimulasikan. Benda mati yang terkumpul menumpuk di suatu tempat siap untuk di mainkan kapan saja.

Apapun yang ada di pikiran pasti akan terlaksana.

Pasti akan menyenangkan melakukannya kepada makhluk hidup.

 **#Ting**

Suara cukup keras dari mesin di depan membuat Kyuubi sadar dari lamunan. Di atas mesin capit terdapat monitor yang memproyeksikan beberapa kata. Seperti memohon maaf karena tidak beruntung dan jangan putus asa mungkin berikutnya pasti bisa.

Ha. Typical marketing.

"Mau aku melakukannya?".

Kyuubi melirik asal suara di sebelahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tampang rupawan dari lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya membuat dirinya bergeser dari depan mesin capit boneka. Memperbolehkan.

Tanpa berbasa-basi. Dia melihat kekasihnya segera memasukan koin ke dalam lubang mesin lalu memegang konsol.

 **#TING TING TING**

Nada suara yang keluar berbeda sangat dengan miliknya tadi. Jika punya Kyuubi lesu kek gak ada urat nadi. Sasuke semangat dan berdering kemenangan.

"Ini. Kau mau ini kan?".

Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

Kyuubi melihat boneka rubah kecil di depan nya dalam diam.

"Ha? Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa?".

Matanya membelak terkejut.

"Hm?".

Wajah tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan membuat Kyuubi kembali berucap.

"Aku melihat kau baru saja memegang konsol. Lalu apa yang terjadi!?".

Seru Kyuubi pelan. Seperti tak terima.

"Heh... Aku menggerakannya seperti yang ada di petunjuk.".

Kyuubi mengikuti jari Sasuke yang menunjuk ke arah sebuah monitor.

Basic tutorial claw machine.

Mata Kyuubi menggelap seketika. Dirinya tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Sudah 4 tahun dia mengenal tentang mesin capit dan selalu ada suar pengorbanan yang tercurah. Selalu berusaha setengah mati untuk dapat bahkan ada juga di hari dimana harus pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Tapi lihat makhluk yang ada di depannya ini.

Lelaki itu bahkan baru hari ini mengenal mesin tersebut. Dan dia mendapatkannya di saat dirinya sibuk melihat pemandangan lain.

Padahal hanya sebentar berpaling.

Namun walau begitu.

"Terima kasih.".

Tak ada niat dia menolak rubah chibi nan lucu itu.

 **.**

"Yo.".

Panggil Naruto dari arah depan. Dimulutnya terdapat lolipop yang barusan di buka dari kemasan.

"Gimana berjalan lancar?".

Tanya dia pelan setelah merasa kedua orang beda gender cukup dekat dengannya.

Namun ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dari kedua orang di depannya sangatlah berbeda dari yang dia harapkan.

"Hah...".

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Wajah ketidaktahuan dari apa maksud pertanyaan nya membuat dia kecewa.

"Jadi alasan aku tiba-tiba menghilang 3 jam lalu, kalian sama sekali tak tahu maksudku?".

Masih dengan berpakaian seragam. Ternyata ketiga murid tersebut tidak langsung pulang ke rumah malahan membuang waktu mereka dengan jalan-jalan di mall.

"Hentikan bertele-tele mu dan bicara dengan jelas.".

Tak mau lelah berpikir keras. Kyuubi bertanya langsung.

"Kencan pertama kalian.".

Balas Naruto cepat. Dirinya kemudian membalik badan dan berjalan pergi.

Tentu saja diikuti Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Tak kusangka dalam hal begini kalian clueless. Padahal sebelum aku pergi kita membahas hubungan kalian dan kata kencan adalah terakhir kali kalian melihatku.".

Ucap Naruto kembali.

Dia pun melirik sekilas kebelakang.

Wajah Sasuke cukup terkejut. Pipihnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Tampaknya kencan tadi berjalan lancar pikir Naruto. Sejak awal dia sudah menduga saat mendapati kakaknya memeluk boneka.

Ya, walau mereka tak tahu.

Tapi beda hal dengan perempuan di sebelah Sasuke.

Kyuubi membalas tajam lirikan Naruto. Boneka yang di peluknya pun di masukkan ke tas gendong.

 **.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kakak adik uzumaki ini.".

Seru Naruto sesampai di depan pagar kediaman mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi. Sampai jumpa besok Kyuubi.".

Ucap Sasuke hanya melihat Kyuubi seorang.

Lama Kyuubi tak merespon sebelum dia berkata.

"Hati-hati di jalan.".

Sore menjelang malam membuat ketiga murid itu pulang ke rumah.

"Lain kali pakai lah mobil kau Sasuke nii-san.".

Seru Naruto kuat melihat Sasuke sudah cukup jauh.

Naruto kemudian berbalik arah ke pagar. Menunggu Kyuubi menggesek kartu kunci access pagar.

Satu detik berlalu. Dua. Tiga.

Satu menit. Dua. Tiga.

Namun Naruto masih santai dan menunggu sampai Kyuubi berkata.

"Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke besok.".

"Lalu aku akan mengatakan ke teman-teman apa yang telah kita lakukan.".

Ucap Kyuubi. Walau di setiap kata ada pemberhentian guna demi membuat itu terdengar jelas.

Naruto masih diam di tempat. Setia menunggu pagar didepannya terbuka.

Kyuubi lalu meraih kartu di tas nya.

"Setelah itu... Mungkin kita bisa...".

Lalu menggeseknya di terminal dekat dinding.

"Membicarakan masa depan..".

Wajahnya yang merona merah berat melihat Naruto yang masih tak bergeming.

 **#BEEP**

Access di terima.

Kata itu muncul di monitor kecil terminal.

Tak lama kemudian pagar terbuka.

 **.**

 **#PLAAAKK PLAAKKK PLAAAKK**

"Sakitt! Sakit! Sakit!".

Teriak Kyuubi kesetanan. Di dalam kamarnya penuh dengan suara daging ketemu daging dan dirinya melolong bak hewan yang kesakitan di ambang kematian.

Tamparan demi tamparan tak ada ampun melayang ke arah pantat telanjang Kyuubi.

Bagian atas tubuhnya masih menggunakan kameja murid. Bahkan blazer nya pun belum terbuka.

Bedanya tak serapi 18 menit yang lalu.

Dalam keadaan tiduran di pangkuan si pelaku kekerasan.

Kyuubi kembali menerima pukulan sekali yang sangat kuat.

 **#PLAAAAKKKKK!**

"KYAAAA!".

"Apanya yang masa depan!?".

Bentak Naruto dingin.

 **#PLAAAAKKKKK!**

"MAAF! SAKIT! SAKIT!".

"Kau kira ada masa depan didalam ucapanmu!? Kau pikir siapa kau hah!?".

Tambah Naruto. Tak peduli dengan raungan Kyuubi. Bahkan wajahnya tak tersirat wajah kasihan melihat tangisan serta suara yang kian serak.

Tubuh Kyuubi diangkat bak bantal peluk lalu di buang ke kasur pink miliknya. Berharap sudah selesai. Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya yang suak akibat kelelahan menahan sakit.

Dilihat Naruto yang duduk di bangku miliknya sedang mengeluarkan smartphone yang bergetar dalam saku.

Seperti tahu siapa pelaku pemanggil. Naruto tak ambil repot melihat nama kontak dari panggilan dan malah segera menjawabnya.

"Hm? Ya. Tentu.".

Setelah panggilan singkat itu berakhir. Naruto segera berdiri lalu beranjak pergi.

"Mghh T-tunggu ma-mau kemana...".

Menopang tubuhnya ke atas. Kyuubi menggunakan tenaga nya yang sedikit pulih kembali untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Membuang waktuku pada berlian yang bahkan tidak tahu nilainya?".

"Like hell i would!".

Kyuubi berharap kalau dia bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto saat dia berbicara. Setidaknya sekali. Tapi mendengar ucapan sinis dari pria tersebut yang terakhir membuat hati Kyuubi bergejolak tak terima. Lalu tak lama kemudian, keberadaan Naruto tak dapat lagi dilihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saitama. Salah satu kota yang ada di jepang dan bersebelahan dengan Tokyo sekitar 29.4 km jauh jika mengikuti jalan raya. Namun, karena menggunakan kereta listrik. Naruto harus menempuh jarak 39.0 km dan sekitar 40 menit agar bisa sampai.

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah monitor langit kereta.

19:21 P.M.

Menghela nafas pelan. Dirinya pun kembali menatap ke arah luar pintu jendela dalam tenang.

 **#Mohon perhatian. Kereta 5 menit lagi akan sampai ke tujuan...**

Mendengar jelas pemberitahuan itu.

Naruto mengambil koper hitam yang di letakkan di dekat kakinya lalu melangkah ke depan pintu kereta.

Empat menit berlalu. Naruto bisa merasa kecepatan kereta makin detik makin pelan. Tak lama itu, pintu terbuka.

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin mu untuk berbicara bisnis.".

"Ha? Bocah tengik sepertimu? Jangan main-main!".

Seru seseorang tepat di wajah Naruto. Pria itu berbadan kekar dan menggunakan kaos hitam ketat selengan. Pria itu juga adalah alasan kenapa Naruto membuang lebih waktunya di depan nightclub yang populer.

"Anak di bawah umur sepertimu seharusnya pulang menyusui Kaa-chan mu di rumah atau bermain-main dengan kakakmu.".

Tak cuma dengan mengusir. Pria itu sampai mengejek-ejek Naruto.

"Aki ingkin birtimi dingin pimimping mi intik birbiciri binis! Hilih kintil! Lihat saja baju yang kau gunakan!".

Tunjuk pria itu ke arahnya dan Naruto pun mengikuti nya.

"Baju mu saja tidak berbeda dengan ku yang harganya cuman cepe doang. Oh tunggu, lihat ada tambahan kain sampai menutupi lengan. Bodo amat! Masih di sekitaran cepe yah tetap cepe!".

Wajah Naruto mengerut. Melihat pria itu tertawa dengan lawakannya sendiri membuat dirinya jijik.

"Oh apa? Mau memperlihatkan isi dompet mu? kartu timezone? Haha!".

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Naruto menunjukkan kartu nama nya ke pria di depan.

"Tuh kan! Haha sudah kuduga masih bocah! Haha! Marker Popilolipini?! nama macam apa juga itu njir! Haha! Asal Amerika juga haha!".

Tawa pria itu menggila. Orang-orang yang berbaris di jalur masuk ikutan sedikit tertawa mendengar nama unik itu juga. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tawa pria itu memelan dan memelan. Sampai menjadi diam.

"Eh?".

Pria itu seketika panik.

Ada kilasan perkataan yang di ucapkan bosnya waktu di pagi hari yang hampir sama dengan yang tertera di kartu nama yang di tunjukkan.

"A-amerika? U-uhm 25 tahun?".

Wajah pria itu kini menjadi pucat. Dia pun meraih kartu tersebut lalu melihat berulang-ulang kembali wajah Naruto dan foto di kartu nama.

"S-Selamat datang di club malam Lilith-pixie. Popiloliloppipini-san, silahkan masuk ke dalam. Bos dalam perjalanan dan sedikit lagi akan sampai.".

"Oi kau! Antarkan Marker-san ke ruang bos.".

Sikap pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi ala butler restoran. Meski ada pengucapan yang salah, dengan sopan dia mempersilahkan Popilolipini masuk.

Popilolipini sendiri karena merasa sedikit terhibur. Dia tak membesar-besarkan permasalahan itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan tenang.

"Selamat datang di lilith-pixie Popilolipini-san?".

Seorang pria muda berpakaian butler menghampiri Popilolipini dan memberi sambutan.

Pria muda itu terdiam sebentar untuk memastikan kalau sebutan nama tersebut benar.

"Mari ku antar ke ruang pertemuan.".

Tak mendapat teguran. Butler tersebut bangga dengan daya ingat otaknya.

"Oi oi oi. Kau tak bisa nyelonong masuk begitu saja gadis manis.".

Suara pria yang tadi mengejeknya terdengar lagi di balik pintu luar.

Naruto yang masih berada di lorong dekat pintu masuk berniat mengikuti butler di depan sebelum identitas palsunya terdengar di suara feminim.

"Aku bersama Marker Popilolipini yang barusan masuk.".

"Ha? Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tidak ikut berbaris di barisan seperti yang di lakukan Popipololoipili-san malahan berdiri di sekitar lampu jalan. Hmm tunggu dulu jangan bilang kau stalker!? Ah tidak petugas!?".

Jelas pria kekar itu sambil menguatkan tubuhnya.

"Popilolipini! Yang benar Popilolipini! Dan juga aku bukan stalker ataupun petugas! Jadi biarkan aku masuk!".

 **#BAMM!**

Suara bantingan keras pintu di belakang Naruto terbuka.

"...".

Naruto berhenti serta melihat kebelakang siapa pelaku keonaran tersebut.

Kyuubi Uzumaki.

"Ma-maaf Popilolopopi-san a-apa anda mengenal orang ini?".

Walau berkata seperti dialah yang memegang kendali. Pria kekar itu dalam keadaan dicekik di belakang leher dan tangan kanan yang di bekap kebelakang.

"Ya. Tentu. Keberadaannya membuatku muntah. Keluarkan dia.".

Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dari pintu masuk tersebut.

"Ah! Tu-tunggu Na,- hm?! Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku sialan!".

Hanya sedetik Kyuubi lengah dan dirinya seketika berada terbalik dari yang tadi.

Sekarang dirinya lah yang di bekap dari belakang.

"Si-sialan! Singkirkan tangan keringatan busuk mu dariku!".

Teriak Kyuubi menggila. Dirinya memberontak tak karuan ke segala arah demi lepas dari pegangan terhadap kedua lengannya.

Pria kekar dengan wajah kesal karena di katain seperti itu segera mendekap Kyuubi ke arah pintu.

"Guhhh!".

Erang Kyuubi. Dihimpit kuat. Tenaganya terasa terkuras karena perlawanannya yang tak berarti.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Kyuubi membalikkan wajahnya tuk melihat ke arah lorong club.

Tuk melihat sesosok keberadaan yang menjauh tanpa peduli sekitar.

Sakit.

Dada nya terasa sesak.

Perkataan-perkataan sosok tadi terbayang ke dalam benaknya.

Sejijik itu kah dirinya sekarang?

Apa salahnya berlian memutuskan dimana dirinya berada?

Dan apa maksudnya dengan tak ada masa depan?

Beberapa pertanyaan yang tak mungkin di jawabnya seorang terngiang terus dan terus sampai membuat pandangannya hampa.

Kyuubi yang tadinya memberontak kini pasrah digiring keluar.

Mengetahui situasi yang di alami. Pria kekar itu prihatin dengan keadaan gadis didepannya.

Sebelum melepas teknik mengunci lawan. Pria kekar itu sempat takut kalau tiba-tiba Kyuubi kembali menyerangnya.

Tapi tidak terjadi.

"Dengar gadis manis. Bisnis dunia malam sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Tak apa jika ingin bersenang. Tapi jangan sedikitpun terlibat.".

Jelas pria tersebut melihat punggung belakang Kyuubi yang tak berkutik.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ya, lelaki tetaplah lelaki. Kau tahu kan maksudku?".

 **.**

Di dalam ruangan bernuansa semi jepang-eropa. Terdapat beberapa barang antik di berbagai sudut ruangan. Serigala yang di awetkan, macan, singa dan patung naga medium melingkar yang diduga terbuat dari emas.

Ruangan tersebut di desain agar sengaja berwarna coklat menyerupai kayu yang di beri cat minyak.

"27 menit.".

"Tak sesuai dengan pertemuan yang di janjikan.".

Di satu-satunya sofa panjang. Naruto dengan tampang tak senang memberi tatapan tajam ke arah butler yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Apa pemimpin mu itu tak mempunyai tata krama?".

"Mo-mohon maaf Popilolipini-sama. Mungkin se-sedikit lagi.".

Tubuh butler itu bergetar di setiap ucapannya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya seketika terasa tak nyaman dan gelisah setelah memberi tatapan oleh si pirang tersebut.

"5 menit lalu sedikit lagi. 10 menit lalu sedikit lagi. 15 menit lalu sedikit lagi. Kau mempermainkanku?".

"M-mo-mohon m-m-ma,-".

Semakin lama tubuh butler itu terasa berat. Ada yang aneh dengan orang didepannya. Si pirang yang di kenalnya tadi terlihat cukup ramah dan enggan membuang tenaga yang tak perlu. Tapi sekarang sangatlah beda.

"Ah. Maaf kan keterlambatanku Popilolini-san?".

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan tongkat kayu di tangan.

Naruto terdiam. Dirinya yang masih duduk memperhatikan pria itu dimulai dari ujung kaki sampai pangkal.

"Hm. Tak kusangka. Pemimpin Yakuza di wilayah ini memang benar-benar seorang... Chibi.".

Ucap Naruto. Tak peduli dengan kabar angin buruk.

"Kau tahu Popi,- ah pirang.".

Pemimpin Yakuza itu berjalan pelan ke tempat duduknya.

"Pernah ada orang berkata begitu di depanku. 4 tahun lalu. Salah satu peninggi yakuza. Esoknya tubuh miliknya bergantungan di atas pagar depan rumahnya sendiri.".

Setelah duduk. Dia pun membuka kotak cerutu di atas meja dan mulai memasangnya.

"Uniknya tali yang di gunakan adalah ususnya sendiri.".

Menghisap sekali cerutu di tangannya. Dia pun bersandar kebelakang tuk mempernyaman dirinya.

"Jadi katakan padaku pirang. Kenapa aku duduk berhadapan denganmu sekarang?".

Beberapa anak buahnya berdatangan dari pintu masuk dan berbaris di belakang sofa Naruto.

Naruto yang sejak tadi mood buruk menghentikan tatapan tajamnya dan ikut menyamankan diri di sofa empuk yang di duduki.

"Tentu saja berbisnis. Gato-san.".

 **~~~~~~SAMBUNGAN~~~~~~~**

Ucap Naruto tenang. Lalu menunjukkan isi dari kopernya.

"1 juta dolar US. Untuk semua properti yang kau miliki.".

"Hm? 1 juta? Apa aku salah mendengarnya?".

Orang yang di panggil dengan sebutan Gato. Mengucek telinganya.

"Tentu saja ini hanya jaminan. Setengahnya lagi akan di berikan setelah kertas-kertas ini tertera tanda tanganmu.".

Jelas Naruto memperlihatkan kertas dan beberapa berkas.

Tak niat ambil pusing melihat apa yang di perlihatkan padanya. Gato sibuk melihat jari-jemarinya

"5 juta.".

Ucapan tiba-tiba si pendek di depannya. Membuat Naruto meremas tangannya. Kertas penting yang bahkan di pegangnya tak lagi berwujud.

"Kau ingin memeras,-".

Bunyi suara tepukan dari Gato menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Seolah-olah memanggil seseorang, Gato mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Kenapa kau tak gabung dengan kami? Kyuubi-chan.".

Ucap Gato dan tak lama kemudian adik dari Poppilolini yakni ktp samaran menampakan diri ke dalam ruangan.

Tak berhenti sampai di depan pintu. Gato memanggilnya mendekat dan duduk.

"Aku menemukan perempuan cantik ini duduk di jalanan tak jauh dari tempat ini.".

"Bukankah dia sangat menggoda Popi-san?".

Gato memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kyuubi yang bohai.

"Aku kemari untuk berbisnis. Bukan membeli _barang_ daganganmu Gato-san.".

Ucap Naruto melirik sekilas perempuan yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Kyuubi menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Dia yang kelihatan gugup sejak awal. Tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan orang yang belum lama tadi berkata jijik melihatnya.

"Dagangan? Jangan bodoh Poppi-san. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan aset menawan seperti ini ke orang lain?".

Gato menyudahi tatapannya ke Kyuubi.

"Ini hanyalah pembuktian.".

"Kalau deal atau tidak bisnis ini. Aku bisa terpuaskan dan tidur dengan nyenyak di malam hari.".

Naruto masih mempertahankan poker face nya walaupun di beri tatapan remeh. Dia pun lalu melirik jam dinding Gato sekilas dan mulai merapikan barangnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti.".

"Tentu. Hanya untuk memastikan, aku tak akan menarik harga tersebut.".

Setelah selesai. Naruto berniat berdiri dan pergi sebelum seseorang muncul dari satu-satunya pintu keluar masuk.

"Ga-Gato-san! Po-polisi melakukan razia!".

Dengan wajah kelelahan serta panik. Orang itu seperti ketakutan dan histeris.

"Kau berlebihan. Tinggal sua,-".

"U-Uchiha Itachi, Gato-san! Itachi!".

Wajah Gato menguat mendengar nama itu. Segera dia berdiri dan mendekati pintu.

"Tak usah panik. Kita tidak melakukan hal ilegal.".

"Ta-tapi Gato-san! Mereka kesini dengan alasan pemeriksaan identitas. Ta-tampaknya ada orang yang melaporkan kalau ada anak di bawah umur masuk ke dalam!".

Seketika wajah Gato memerah. Bukan hanya anak di bawah umur. Jika mereka melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Naruto. Uang sebanyak itu akan membenarkan tuduhan yang di arahkan kepadanya.

"U-Uchiha sialan! Kalau begini,-".

Suara langkah kaki banyak orang terdengar mendekat dan sebelum Gato bereaksi beberapa orang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu hening seketika.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus sampai pinggang kini berdiri tepat di depan Gato.

Mata onyx pekat milik perempuan itu memperhatikan dengan lekat keberadaan yang teridentifikasi sebagai salah satu mangsa nya.

"Selamat Malam.".

"..."

Gato tak bergeming. Dibalik kacamata hitam kecil miliknya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat?".

Mengetahui kemana arah pandang mata tertuju. Perempuan itu kemudian memperlihatkan isi dompet tepat di depan mata Gato.

"Uchiha Itachi. Inspektur kepolisian. Kesini karena ada laporan dari warga sekitar.".

Perempuan bernama Itachi itu kemudian memasukan kembali lencana kepolisiannya.

"He-heh... ini pusat hiburan kota. Bukan kediaman perumahan.".

Mata Gato masih tidak berkutik. Begitu juga dengan mata Itachi yang tajam melihat dari tinggi yang terpaut jauh.

"Tentu saja. Gato...-san. Untuk menjelekan nama kepolisian. Kami berharap laporan tersebut hanyalah sebuah keisengan.".

"Semoga beruntung.".

Ucap Itachi tersenyum kecil. Diangkat tangan kirinya seraya memberi kode tangan ke anak buahnya.

"Periksa mereka.".

Gato berkeringat dingin. Mendengar kedua kata perintah itu membuatnya pasrah. Dia bahkan tak bisa melakukan perlawanan, bodoh dengan perlawanan, dia bahkan tak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mereka bersih.".

Detak jantung Gato seketika berhenti. Dengan cepat dia melihat kebelakang lalu tersenyum.

Hanya sekumpulan rambut hitam.

"Tampaknya mereka bekerja disini.".

Tambah salah satu anak buah Itachi. Selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"T-tentu saja! Kau pikir mereka siapa hah?!".

Kali ini Gato bersuara. Dengan nada yang tinggi dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah Itachi.

"Ah. Maafkan kami, Gato-san. Kami pikir ada seseorang gadis cilik dan warga asing disini.".

Bibir yang tadi tersenyum berganti muram.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Hanya perkumpulan para kakek-kakek ternyata.".

"Biar kutebak. Kalian membahas cucu kalian, kan?".

Gato naik darah. Suara serta ekspresi seperti melihat orang menjijikan membuat dia murka.

"Uchiha sialan. Kau tunggu saja nanti. Akan kutuntut kau dan kubuat menyesal,-".

Itachi seketika meraih tangan kanan Gato dan menggenggamnya. Seperti berjabat.

"Semoga beruntung.".

Merasa dipermainkan. Gato naik pitam. Sebelum dia berucap. Seorang pria yang dia tahu anak buah Itachi datang dari belakang pintu.

Pria itu menunjukan sesuatu ke Itachi yang mana membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Ho oh.".

 **.**

"Untuk pertama kali nya. Tak kusangka kau membuat kesalahan.".

Itachi meraih bungkus rokok di saku nya dan mengambil satu dengan bibirnya.

Sebelum di pasang. Dia mendekat ke dinding bangunan bertulis lilith lalu bersandar.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku sangat yakin loh!".

Jelas lawan bicara. Suara feminim yang keluar menandakan kalau orang yang menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung jaket beridentitaskan perempuan.

"Kau meragukan pemeriksaan di bawah operasiku?".

Ucap Itachi. Dihisap panjang rokok di bibirnya lalu di hembus.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tida,- uhuk uhuk ahkk.".

Asap rokok yang sejak tadi di was-was nya tiba-tiba tertiup balik masuk ke dalam kerudung yang mana membuatnya tersedak.

"K-Kau ingin membunuhku dengan asapmu itu hah?!".

Mengeluh. Perempuan itu memperlihatkan rupa nya demi keluar dari situasi yang tak menyenangkan.

Ino Yamanaka.

"Akan kuadukan kau ke adikmu itu, Itachi-Nee.".

"Hah... padahal dulu kau sangat manis. Bahkan saat kau kecil ke apotek untuk membeli _pelindung_ yang hanya membuat si penjaga memarahimu.".

Wajah Ino memerah.

"O-oi! A-apa yang kau katakan!? Kau membuntutiku yah?! Dasar stalker!".

"Stalker? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mengikutimu karena melihat kau menarik kerah bocah pirang, hm, lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa seperti pembullyan.".

"Bully ndasmu!".

Ino menggeram dadanya di majukan seolah dia tidak salah.

"Hari itu adalah jadwal dimana dia menemaniku berbelanja!".

Ucap Ino penuh penekanan.

Itachi tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Dirinya mengabaikan tatapan tajam Ino dan menghisap rokok dengan tenang.

"Ada seorang pria yang aku inginkan untuk kau matai.".

Wajah Itachi mengeras. Dia tiba-tiba bertampang serius.

"Tingkat kriminal berkurang belakangan ini. Para berandalan, mafia, tunawisma dikabarkan banyak yang menghilang. Bahkan aset usaha dari beberapa hiburan malam, restoran, hotel, dan pegadaian dari banyak wilayah telah menjadi aset milik orang asing.".

"Terus?".

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.".

Memastikan untuk kedua kali. Itachi mengambil asbak besi di kantung yang mana itu adalah tempat dia mematikan rokoknya.

"Semenjak bocah pirang itu datang. Semua kasus orang yang kutangani bisa tertangkap dengan mudah. Bahkan sesuatu yang kuanggap mustahil. Karena tidak ada,- belum ada bukti yang kuat. Tentu saja ini semua hanya dugaan.".

Wajah Ino menjadi datar. Dia melihat wajah Itachi yang antusias seperti mengaggumi karya agung seseorang.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau orang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu merencanakan sesuatu. Karena itu Ino-chan.".

Pundak Ino tiba-tiba di pegang.

"Mohon bantuannya. Kudengar-dengar dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu.".

Senyum Itachi sama seperti yang di perlihatkannya ke Gato.

"Akan ku lakukan sebisa mungkin.".

Menyingkirkan kedua tangan perempuan hitam itu. Ino segera pergi dari tempat hiburan dewasa.

Karena tidak mau identitasnya terbongkar. Dia memakai kerudungnya lagi. Namun sebelum itu, dia melirik sekilas ke arah jalanan yang macet akibat operasi dan menyeringai ke dalam taxi yang jauh 4 meter di jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman Uzumaki.

Di ruang dapur tercium bau harum daging yang di goreng dengan minyak yang sikit.

Api yang menyala cukup kuat. Terdapat 5 potongan daging medium di atas penggorengan. Setiap 7 menit di balik demi pematangan seimbang dan di setiap 7 menit tersebut Kyuubi menyiapkan sauce yang cocok untuk steak yang sempurna.

Sudah 3 jam lebih semenjak kejadian tadi. TV yang sengaja di pasang demi mengisi keheningan rumah yang luas terdengar isi berita penangkapan.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi pintu luar terbuka. Menampilkan sekilas perempuan lesu berambut merah yang lain dari lorong.

"Kyuubi. Jangan begadang. sekolah esok.".

Sengaja tak menjawab balik. Kyuubi lebih mementingkan sauce yang di dalam oven pemanas. Tak boleh terlalu lama dan terlalu cepat.

Entah kenapa melihat mangkuk sauce yang berputar mengingatkan dia disaat adiknya tiba-tiba menggendong dia ala putri.

Ya.

Alasan dibalik mereka berdua bisa lari dari tempat itu. Karena adik pirangnya melompat dari jendela dengan ketinggian gedung 15 meter.

Satu-satunya jendela di dalam ruangan itu menghadap ke gang sempit makanya mereka bisa lari dengan mudah.

Setelah itu. Adiknya mengantar dia sampai di rumah dan pergi.

Wajah Kyuubi merona.

Dia pun mematikan oven. Meraih sauce ke wastafel. Mengangkat kelima potongan daging dan menyiapkan nya ke atas satu piring.

Sedikit hiasan lettuce, tomat cherry, dan lada putih.

Tralala.

Menakjubkan.

Tersenyum. Kyuubi berkecak pinggang.

 **#CKLEK**

Jantung Kyuubi tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Segera dia menaruh piring itu ke wastafel dan menyiapkan hidangan ke meja makan.

Setelah rapi. Kyuubi kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali lagi ke meja makan.

Berdiri menunggu seseorang bak pelayan. Kyuubi deg-degan menunggu sosok pirang melewati lorong-lorong.

Tak lama sosok itu muncul sekilas dan kemudian menghilang.

Detak jantung Kyuubi kembali normal. Dia kecewa. Tampaknya Naruto masih membencinya.

Dia mengertakan giginya kuat.

"hm?".

Jantung Kyuubi kembali tersentak. Walau hanya gumam kecil. Entah kenapa dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Suara itu milik Naruto.

Sosok pirang itu tampak mundur dan menatap dengan diam dari lorong depan pintu masuk ruang makan.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian hanya dengan celemek hitam telanjang berdiri dekat meja makan.

Lebih gilanya lagi. Kepalanya ditutupi paper bag.

"Menarik.".

Ucap Naruto mendekat. Tanpa dirinya melihat lebih detil apa yang di gunakan kakaknya. Seketika dia tertarik.

Melihat situasi dimana ada makanan di atas meja makan. Tampaknya kakaknya itu berharap dia memakan sajian itu.

"Karena menarik. Akan kulakukan.".

Meraih kursi. Naruto duduk dan segera memakan lahap steak didepannya.

"Ugh. Menjijikan.".

Tubuh Kyuubi terangkat. Kata itu seperti trauma buat dia.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik. Kyuubi melihat makanan Naruto yang hampir habis dari belakang.

Dia gelisah. Akan menjadi sangat awkward jika adiknya itu pergi dari ruang makan dalam keadaan diam setelah selesai.

 **#Syalala itsu** **,-**

Kyuubi segera berlari pelan ke dalam dapur dan mengambil smartphone nya.

Bingo.

Melihat nama pelaku sms masuk membuat dia melepas paper bag di kepala.

Dengen senyum. Kyuubi berlari ke ruang makan sekali lagi dan langsung duduk berhadapan di pangkuan Naruto.

Masih dalam mengunyah. Kyuubi mencium bibir adiknya. Membuka lebar mulutnya dengan lidah lalu mengambil beberapa daging tuk di masukan kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Memastikan isi dalam mulut habis. Kyuubi melepas ciuman.

"Aku tak akan putus dengan Sasuke.".

Ucap Kyuubi. Mata merah pekat dengan pupil bak hewan predator menatap serius mata biru kehitaman Naruto.

"Aku juga akan membantu. Sangat membantu. Aku pastikan itu. Maka begitu... aku..."

Bibir Kyuubi bergetar. Kilasan seringai Ino terngiang di memorinya.

"...Akan melakukan yang terbaik.".

Wajahnya menajam. Naruto yang entah kenapa di tatap tak suka dijadikan korban pelampiasan.

Namun begitu tak ada raut wajah bingung atau terkejut dari pria itu. Dia seperti tahu maksud dari kakaknya.

Tidak.

Layak dia duga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Good gurl.".

Diusap kepala merah tersebut sebentar lalu menggendongnya seraya berdiri.

"Aku sangat berharap padamu.".

Kepala Kyuubi menggeliat manja di leher Naruto. Kedua tangannya terlingkar di belakang kepala sejak awal pria itu berdiri.

Tak lama itu. Ruang makan tak berpenghuni.

 **.**

"Saudara Gato. Anda terdakwa dengan tuduhan pengedaran serta pengelolah obat-obatan terlarang yang di nilai illegal di bawah tanah kediaman anda di Osaka. Anda juga terdakwa dengan tuduhan pembunuhan sebagai seorang pemimpin mafia dunia gelap. Penjualan organ tubuh manusia di pasar gelap dan pemilik.".

Gedung persidangan. Gedung yang dilengkapi mimbar-mimbar yang mengelilingi satu mimbar kecil di tengah terpampang jelas dengan sorotan banyak lampu. Di satu-satunya mimbar tertinggi. Seorang pria tua berpakaian hitam besar terlihat memegang beberapa kertas. Mata pria itu tertuju ke pria kecil yang duduk di atas mimbar kecil di tengah.

"Apakah saudara merasa keberatan dengan tuduhan tersebut?".

"...".

"Tidak? Kalau begitu kita lanjut.".

"Ada juga tuduhan baru berupa pemerkosaan gadis di bawah umur dan bisnis illegal yang belum diketahui.".

"Apakah saudara merasa keberatan dengan tuduhan tersebut?".

"...".

"Tidak? Hm... Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tuan pengacara terdakwa Gato tidak hadir di tempat?".

"Intrupsi yang mulia. Tuan Takumi dan 2 pengacara saudara Gato mengundurkan diri kemarin malam. Terima kasih.".

"Jadi tidak ada pembelaan? Kalau begitu mari kita persingkat. Saudara Gato karena barang bukti dari suara rekaman, jejak tamu, foto, dan barang bukti yang lengkap dan jelas. Semua tuduhan yang di tuduhkan kepada anda saya nyatakan benar adanya.".

Melepas kertas di atas tumpukan kertas. Pria itu meraih palu dengan tangan kiri. Lalu kembali melihat pria kecil yang terlihat trauma dan pasrah.

"Penjara seumur hidup.".

 **#TOK TOK TOK**.

 **.**

"Itachi-san. Bagaimana menurutmu?".

Di lorong-lorong gedung sesudah persidangan. Seorang pria bersetelan hitam terlihat mengikuti wanita yang di panggil Itachi.

"Kasus ini berjalan terlalu mulus semenjak 2 hari yang lalu saat razia club malam lilith. Semua bukti yang bahkan susah kita dapatkan selama setahun lamanya terkumpul seketika hanya dalam 2 hari.".

Jelas pria itu sebelum bertanya.

"Apa menurutmu itu kebetulan karena Gato lengah?".

"Kebetulan? Jauh dari kebetulan.".

Balas Itachi tenang tanpa berhenti. Pembicaraan mereka kemudian hening sampai di ujung lorong depan pintu.

"Kali ini aku tak di bantu informan terpercayaku.".

Diraih ganggang pintu didepan dan dibuka. Memperlihatkan halaman parkiran belakang gedung. Tampaknya mereka berdua menghindari kerumunan wartawan.

"Eh? Bukannya bukti-bukti yang terkumpul berasal dari informan pirang itu?".

"Tidak. Bukan dia. Melainkan si Merah yang sekaligus satu keluarga dari orang yang menarik perhatianku belakangan hari ini.".

Langkah Itachi terhenti di depan pintu mobil hitam.

"Yang ternyata juga adalah pacar adikku.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Uzumaki.

Di salah satu kamar tidur dalam rumah bernuansa feminim. Terdengar suara tepuk pramuka yang di loop.

"Ugh! oh! oh! oh!".

Selain suara tepuk. Desahan suara feminim juga mendominasi ruangan. Erangan, raungan, ekstasi keluar dari bibir perempuan merah yang ada di atas kasur.

"Uohh! A-aku! Se-sedikit lagi! Ah!".

Dengan posisi menungging ala pemula. Perempuan merah tanpa busana itu membelakangi seorang pria pirang yang menyodoknya dari belakang.

"Ini yang ke-6 kali dan aku bahkan belum keluar.".

Ucap pria pirang itu tanpa menghentikan laju pinggulnya. Berbeda dengan si perempuan. Si pria itu masih dalam berpakaian full menutupi kulit tubuh minus leher, kepala dan kontol.

"Kalau begini terus. Kau akan pingsan sebelum kucapai klimaks Aneki.".

Kyuubi menarik tangan kirinya lalu dengan cepat meraih tangan kiri Naruto. Tanpa melihat kebelakang, dia tahu letak tangan adiknya itu bersinggah dari sentuhan tubuh di pinggulnya.

"I-ini hadiahku! U-usahaku! Aku layak mend-ugh-aptkyan! S-superma mu ke dalam!".

Desah Kyuubi makin menjadi. Dia berusaha mengatur kata sesingkat mungkin karena kesulitan berbicara.

"Gh-ghunakan thubuhku! Wa-ngh!-lau ku p-pi-nghhsANNNUOHH!".

Pupil matanya mengecil. Kepalanya menegang ke depan. Pandangannya berpusat ke motif bunga mawar di kepala kasur.

Layaknya raungan serigala dimalam hari. Kyuubi mencapai klimaksnya untuk ke tujuh kali.

"Uoooohhhhhhh!!".

Isi kepalanya berasa terucek. Badannya mendadak lemas dan makin detik makin berat.

Setelah raungan klimaks tadi berakhir. Kini berganti erang desahan yang tak henti.

Suara yang keluar itu diartikan Naruto sebagai bentuk keras kepala dari kakaknya yang menolak untuk pingsan.

Namun sayang sekali. Setelah 3 menit lamanya. Kyuubi jatuh tertidur setelah mengalami klimaks yang ke 8.

Ruangan kamar kini menjadi cukup tenang. Suara dari berbagai macam desahan Kyuubi berganti ngos-ngosan berat.

Naruto melihat tubuh terlentang Kyuubi dalam diam. Karena tubuh kakaknya itu jatuh kedepan. Kontol yang hanya keluar dari resleting celana jeans itu tercopot keluar dari persetubuhan tubuh.

"Hm...".

Tak mau repot berpindah tempat. Naruto memegang kedua paha Kyuubi lalu menariknya pelan.

"Tak ada etik menyetubuhi orang tidur. Layaknya sedang memperkosa mayat.".

Naruto memegang kontolnya dan di arahkan ke dalam lubang pantat Kyuubi.

"Walau begitu janji harus ditepati.".

Ucap Naruto kini berposisi menindih Kyuubi. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak dalam irama pelan lalu cepat.

'Emangnya apa yang spesial membuang pejuku ke dalam lubang pantat? Dari awal juga kenapa harus lubang pantat?'.

Karena dalam posisi menindih. Pandangan Naruto hanya berupa rambut panjang berserakan Kyuubi kemana-mana. Wajah perempuan tersebut terbenam di kasur sejak pingsan tadi dan dia sama sekali tak khawatir jika perempuan merah itu masih bernafas atau tidak.

Hanya melihat tubuh Kyuubi naik turun. Naruto dapat mengasumsikan kalau perempuan itu masih hidup.

"Pemikiran orang mesum memang sulit dipahami.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya.

Di pagi hari yang sejuk. Beberapa kerumunan para siswa berjalan menuju ke satu arah. Pakaian mereka mempunyai lambang yang sama. Membuktikan kalau mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Namun ada satu siswa terlihat berlarian mengejar sesuatu.

"Kyuubi-chan!".

Panggil perempuan merah muda itu.

Merasa namanya di sebut. Perempuan merah itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Sakura. Selamat pagi.".

Sakura nama perempuan yang memanggil menyamakan laju kakinya berjalan saat sampai tujuan.

"Selamat pagi juga.".

Balasnya hangat.

Kedua perempuan itu kemudian berpapasan.

Lama kelamaan. Sakura merasa aneh dengan tempo jalan teman sebelahnya itu.

"Kyuubi kau sakit?".

"Tidak...".

Balas Kyuubi to the point. Perempuan merah itu bisa merasakan tatapan mata si pink ke arah pinggulnya yang bergetar.

"...hanya sedikit nyeri.".

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau terlihat sulit berjalan.".

"Ya. Tentu saja karena kemarin...".

"...aku duduk seharian.".

Kening Sakura mengerut. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam perkataan Kyuubi.

"Duduk? Oh benar. Kerja sampingan mu aku hampir lupa.".

2 hari yang lalu. Saat jam istirahat sekolah. Kyuubi tiba-tiba berbincang ingin mencari pengalaman dalam pekerjaan dan berkata kalau dia bakal sibuk belakangan ini.

Karena membuat statement seperti itu. Mereka yang mendengar menduga kalau dia sudah dapat pekerjaan sampingannya. Namun soal detail tempat dan kerja tak dia sebut.

Sakura menarik nafasnya pelan. Akibat perbincangan mereka pada waktu itu. Tak lama sesampainya di rumah. Perempuan pink itu dibuat kalang kabut dan mulai berpikir realistis.

"Mungkin aku juga mau cari kerja sampingan.".

Gumam Sakura pelan tak ingin siapapun mendengar. Sangat pelan namun bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuubi.

 **.**

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanya Kyuubi...".

Kiba angkat bicara. Sumpit yang digunakan untuk mencapit katsudon miliknya di arahkan ke arah Kyuubi yang duduk berlawanan dari arahnya.

"...hanya untuk memastikan. Kau kerja di tempat ibumu kan?".

Ucap Kiba kembali melahap makanannya.

Kyuubi tak segera menjawab pertanyaan teman bertato nya itu. Dirinya sibuk memakan ramen dan mengunyah sampai habis.

Kyuubi lalu melirik ke depan. Kearah dua pemuda yang berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk mereka dengan nampan.

"Tidak.".

Balasan singkat si merah berhasil membuat Sakura dan Kiba terkejut.

"Eh?!".

"Woah ada apa ini?".

Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja tiba sedikit kaget dengan reaksi kedua teman mereka. Berjalan ke tempat duduk sama seperti sebelum mereka beranjak ke kasir.

Nampan berisi ramen super large di letakan di atas meja.

"Kalau bukan di tempat ibumu. Lalu kau kerja dimana Kyuubi-chan?".

Ucap Sakura memperjelas keadaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Eh?".

Kali ini Sasuke yang bingung. Dia melihat pacarnya itu dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Bukan disitu...".

Gantung Kyuubi tanpa memandang siapapun. Dirinya meraih dua botol minuman di atas nampan yang Sasuke bawa.

"...aku bekerja di tempat Naruto.".

Satu botol di taruh di dekatnya. Satunya lagi di dekat ramen Naruto lalu kembali memakan ramen jenis sama seperti adiknya itu namun size standar.

Mata Sasuke mengecil. Dia yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi langsung menatap adik pacarnya yang ada di samping.

Tak cuma Sasuke. Sakura, Kiba dan Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tampak tertarik dengan pekerjaan Naruto.

Tapi bukannya menjawab. Naruto sudah sibuk melahap ramen miliknya. Mereka juga tak yakin apa dia tahu situasi saat ini. Tampaknya sejak awal si pirang itu duduk dia sudah melakukan ritual makannya.

 **.**

"Sangat memuaskan. Aku ingin lebih.".

To **Be Cont..**

* * *

 **sory sibuk sangat, nnti di lnjut lgi. Total word nnti chapter ini smpe 15k dan ini bru 6k.** **Mumpung ada kebijakan dari pemerintah untuk stayhome karena wabah virus covid-19, saya mengajak kepada para reader dan author untuk mengikuti kebijakan tersebut.** **Sampai kondisi tenang.** **Memang awalnya enak karena libur, tapi masalahnya tugas anak kuliahan malah makin menjadi-jadi dan tak kunjung habis!**

 **Jadi mohon kerjasamanya wahai netizen fanfiction bernomor kan 62 agar pengertian pada keluarga dan orang" dekat dengan menjaga kesehatan dan tidak kemana" kalau tidak begitu penting(suplai makan, stok masker, hand sanitizer, dan lain").**

 **Papoi3rd,**

 **Out.**


End file.
